


Lily White

by Doublegyeoms



Series: You Are [1]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Domestic Violence, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Sexual Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: Living in a world where hierarchy is the standard of what privilege you can get and equality is overruled by power, a certain Pack Leader chose to set path and fight for those who are weak ─ giving them the chance to decide for their own lives and rights. Admired by many and despised by those who cannot defeat him, his name is known across the country for various reasons.But what they don't know, is that the almighty Pack Leader  is hiding a huge secret beneath his strong aura and great leadership.His secret, his greatest weakness ─ His identity.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is my first ever AO3 fic and I'm not entirely sure what the hell I'm supposed to do but here we are. First of all, I'm not a professional author/writer/whatever you want to call it so read at your own risks. Also, please know that the ships I have on this fic are my personal opinion so if you don't like the ships or the story then you're free to click back and look for drunkimnotiswear cause that author writes quality fanfics 🤧💓
> 
> Thanks to my crackheads for supporting me with this fic even though i clearly lack with experience (LOVE YOU GUYS UwU💕) 
> 
> so yeah.
> 
> You can read it now and stop wasting your time reading this note istg this isn't even that important 🤪
> 
> ~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Respected, Feared, known for his great leadership and intelligence ─ that are just some of the words to describe the Alpha Leader of Luna Crescere, a pack that guards the west area and the village of Pesca. He led his own pack to victory just by using his cunning strategy against vicious alphas who dare to hunt omegas in Pesca. He was adored by many and hated by those who cannot win against him. But despite all the recognition he receive, all the fight he won, he still doesn’t acknowledge himself as worthy. For he knew what _he is_ and what _he’s not._

“Jinyoung ah! Over here!” Jinyoung quickly looked at his side to meet the pair of sharp eyes of his trusted Sub-Alpha Intelligence, Kim Namjoon. A tall guy with grapelike hair color that matches his bomber jacket which was paired with tight leather jeans ─ accenting his thick thighs ─ and black sneakers. He walked calmly towards the said man as he pointed out something in his monitor. Jinyoung bent down to see clearly and made an irritated noise in his throat.

“Do they ever learn?” He whispered ─ glaring at the screen where 4 man was threatening a couple of female students. Pesca was known for being the village full of omegas since it is the farthest to the main city that is why pesky horny alphas tried sneaking in always.

“Send the nearest patrolling group there and make sure to scare them for good.” He commanded as Namjoon nodded his head, typing fast while talking to his intercom. Jinyoung sat in his chair, sighing and massaging his temples ─ ears perking up as soon as he picked up footsteps making its way towards him.

  
“What is it?” He spoke without looking back, he knew too well who dare to walk closely to him.

“Easy bro. I’m just here to check on you. Hey joonie!” He heard a man said cheerily as Namjoon nodded in his direction for a quick second before resuming on looking at the data flashed in the screen.

“Seun ah if you’re here to bother then do it when there’s no work to do. We have those horny bastards here again for the fifth time this week.” Jinyoung grunted as the man chuckled. His blonde hair messily styled, sunglasses blocking his intimidating eyes ─ wearing a shirt inside a leather jacket that was tucked inside his pants, boots adorning his feet, all of them being all black. Gold rings wrapped around his fingers, signalling anyone that he’s powerful, rich and not one to mess with.

“Still grumpy I see. Don’t worry I’m not here to play around. I’m here to deliver the news that a grand meeting for pack leaders is about to happen next week.” Jinyoung looked at him in surprise. Surely, he’s been attending that useless meeting where other leaders just shows off what they did the past years but at this rate where the mating season is just around the corner, he doesn’t have the luxury to attend. It’ll be dangerous for his area ─ and for himself.

“What?! What are they thinking!? Don’t they know it’ll be mating season soon? What the fuck is that old man thinking?!” He shouted as the other pack members flinched in fear. Jinyoung doesn’t usually get outburst but when he does, people cower.

  
“I know that’s why I’m here to tell you that as soon as I heard them at the headquarters.” Jackson’s cheery aura became serious ─ a strong aura for a strong Alpha.

Jinyoung thought of a way to solve the situation until he felt something swirling in his stomach. Realizing what it was, he quickly stood up, scaring the other people inside the room as he speed walk towards the door.

“Jinyoung where are you go-“

“Home. Don’t follow me. No one follow me. Make sure you guard all the gates and places where those fuckers can sneak in. I’m going to think of a way to solve this.” He firmly said as he closed the door behind him.

He looked around ─ dark, silent, empty. He winced as he felt the bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach, cursing as he started walking towards his apartment. Every steps felt like he was being poke with needles as his breath started to become ragged and heavy.

‘Shit. I forgot to take one this morning because of all this crap.’ He thought as he continued on walking ─ his eyes becoming blurry and his mouth dry. He felt his knees grow weak as he gasp for air.

**“Fuck.”** He hissed when he bumped into something and stumbled down. He looked up to see a figure of someone standing in front of him. He internally cursed himself for being stupid and reckless. If something is to happen to him now, if someone reveals his secret, he’s doomed forever.

_“Jinyoung hyung.”_ A soft voice echoed in jinyoung’s ear as a soft moan escaped his lips. He couldn’t move a muscle because of pain and the warm feeling was suffocating him. He made a whiny noise as he clutched his clothes that was starting to feel stuffy. He was starting to lose his senses and he knew that was a bad sign so he mustered all his strength and spoke.

" _ **H...help me**_.”


	2. Peculiari

- _3 years ago_ -

Jinyoung couldn’t wait for the day when he’ll finally be announced as an Alpha. He was the only son out of three siblings of the Park Family – making him feel like he needed to protect his two older sisters who are both omegas. His father is a Beta while his mother is, obviously, an omega so being an Alpha will be a fulfilling sensation for the young fox.

“Jinyoung ah! Jinyoung ah! Guess what?!” an ear-piercing noise rang through jinyoung’s ears ─ his face scrunching in irritation as he glared at the grinning puppy in front of him.

“Do you really need to be so loud seunie?” he sighed, rolling his eyes at the still grinning man.

“I’m an Alpha! I told you I’ll be an alpha!” Jackson laughed as jinyoung couldn’t help but to smile at his friend’s happiness. Jackson and jinyoung has been best of friends since elementary and had a playful bet on what they’ll be after they turn 18.

“Alright Alright. But I still have a few more months before knowing what I am. Though I’m pretty sure that I’ll be an Alpha.” He snickered as Jackson smirked.

“Well if you’re not…” He trailed off – voice dropping a few octave down, making chills run down jinyoung’s spine.

He has never seen Jackson be this intimidating. Usually this giant puppy is all rainbows and sunshine but today he was like thunders and rainstorm – could it be because he's now an official _Alpha?_

“I-if I’m not then what?” Jinyoung coughed as he tried to act tough in front of the man.

“hm.. then..you-” He smirked as he leaned closer to jinyoung, the latter leaning back with a surprised expression.

“-Have to treat me lunch for a month.” Jinyoung blinked at him as Jackson leaned away and laughed, urging jinyoung to pout as he threw the crumpled paper towards jackson who easily dogged the flying paper and walked away, his laugh irritating jinyoung more.

‘Just so you wait seun ah. I’ll make sure you pay for my lunch soon.’ He thought to himself with a smirk.

Oh if only that was the case.

“W-what..” He looked at the man with wide eyes ─ his voice trembling.

“You must’ve mixed my DNA with someone else. I don’t think I’m like that.” He said with disbelief. He just turned 18 and excitedly went to get a test to finally be announced as an Alpha. But what is going on? This is not what he wanted, this is not what he planned.

“Mr. Park please be calm. I, too, am surprised with the result. I have handled a few cases of your kind so I assure you that I have no mistake.” The doctor calmly explained to him as he gave him the result of his awaited test.

He looked at the word below his name ─ a word he never knew he’ll carry.

Name: Park Jinyoung  
Gender: Male

Hierarchy: **_Omega_**

Sub-type: **Purebred (peculiari)**

He.. is an Omega. A _fucking purebred male omega_.

“H-how.. W-why…” Jinyoung clutched the paper in his trembling hands, the words slowly sinking in his brain and it didn't leave a good impression to him.

“It's really an amazing experience to see a peculiari in flesh. Your kind is truly… a _sight.”_ Jinyoung felt uneasy with how the words rolled out of the man's lips. It didn’t help when the look he was receiving from the doctor was a bit weird and scary. So before the man could even speak another word, jinyoung quickly bowed down as he sprinted out of the hospital – away from the crowd, away from the world. Away from the truth he's so desperate to change.

From then on, he stayed inside his room and never talk to anyone. His parents were sad, not because their only son was not an Alpha but because they knew how much jinyoung wanted to be one. That went on for a whole month. His parents leaving food and water in front of his door and not bothering him. Sometimes his sisters would come inside as they try to calm their brother but he’d still lock himself up.

One day he decided to search for a solution, a solution for him to become something else, an Alpha. He then saw a site where people who wanted to change something, especially male omegas, are aided. Without hesitation, he wrote down address, put on a layer of thick jacket to hide his body, a face mask and glasses as well as sprayed a scent blocker to avoid unnecessary attention.

He silently walked out of the house, thankful that the house was empty during afternoon since they all have to work. He rushed inside a cab and gave the driver the address. After a few minutes, they arrived at a tall building ─ he estimated around roughly 13 to 16 floors excluding the rooftop. He paid and went off his way towards the lobby, hands trembling as he warily glanced around. He was startled when a guard stopped him and made him take off his face mask.

“Your business here?” The guard asked as he looked at jinyoung. Jinyoung on the other hand, couldn’t bring himself to say what he’s here for, fearing that the man will laugh and mock him for being a male omega ─ a weakling.

“Is there something wrong here?” He heard someone ask as he looked at his side. A young guy, maybe a little younger than him, wearing a black suit and white polo ─ a black turtleneck inside it ─ paired with black slacks and black shoes. His dark brown hair was styled, a few strands casually laying on his forehead. He looked too young to be working in such a place.

“Ah sir. This boy tried to enter the building but he wouldn’t say what he’s here for.” Jinyoung was stunned. This man, just called that young guy ‘sir’. He hitched a breath when he met eyes with the guy, quickly glancing away and looking down, embarrassed and scared.

“Follow me.” Jinyoung shot his head up when he heard him spoke. He looked at the guard and then back at the guy and nodded, following the guy who was already walking away.

“W-wait..” He said as soon as he caught up. The man gave him a glance as he hummed.

“Why did you..let me in?” Jinyoung asked, looking expectantly at the guy who had a stoic face.

“ _Because I know why you’re here._ ” Jinyoung stopped walking as the guy continued on.

‘He knows? How did he know? Did the scent blocker fade quickly?’ Jinyoung panicked, not noticing the guy who walked back and stood in front of him.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell. It’s not the scent. We just rarely get request from male clients. That’s why I knew.” Jinyoung looked at him.

“..I see.” He sighed and laughed nervously.

“We’re close to the office, you can talk about it there, I don’t think you like to talk about it here where people might hear.” He smiled softly as jinyoung smiled back, feeling safe and calm unlike before.

He looked around the office in awe, trophies, medals, certificates. Just how talented this person they’re meeting is?

“So where’s the doctor then? Is he busy or is he on break?” Jinyoung asked as the guy laughed.

Jinyoung’s eyes followed the guy who was walking over the desk, seating at the swivel chair and smiling at him.

 _“I’_ _m the doctor.”_ He spoke as jinyoung’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe that a guy younger than him can achieve so many things in life at that age.

“W-what. You must be bluffing.” Jinyoung said in disbelief.

“I’m afraid I’m not. My name is Dr. Choi Youngjae but I prefer you call me youngjae since you seem older than me.” He smiled.

 **“WHAT!? ARE YOU A GENIUS OR SOMETHING?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU MANAGE TO GET ALL THIS SHIT IN A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME WHAT THE FUCK!?”** Jinyoung clasped his mouth with his hands when he saw how surprised youngjae looked and was more surprised when the door came slamming open, revealing two guards.

After a long explanation of what happened ─ jinyoung being an embarrassed mess ─ they manage to talk about jinyoung’s problem, how he dislike being an omega and wanting to be an alpha.

“I see. Usually the male omegas that comes for help wanted to secure that they can carry a child inside them. So to hear you want to be an Alpha is quite new to me. Not to mention you're not just an ordinary omega, you're a _peculiari._ Meaning you're someone rare and if I am to help you, it's like committing a sin for changing such a treasure." Youngjae spoke, face oozing with seriousness.

Jinyoung didn't really understood the meaning behind the title he was given. But that made him hate it more, he hate that he's not just weak, but has absolutely no alpha genes in his system.

"I don't care. I just want to change. Please youngjae ah. Please help me. I beg of you. If i don't change into an Alpha, then I might as well kill myself." Jinyoung saw how youngjae's eyes grew wide for a split second before sighing.

"Fine. I'll help you. Though I have conducted a few test on some organism with the drugs we’re about to use, I don’t guarantee they don’t have side effects, jinyoung hyung.” Youngjae spoke as he took the bottles of pills out of a huge glass cabinet.

“Will it help me be an Alpha?” Jinyoung eagerly asked as youngjae set the bottled in front of him.

“Not quite since the drugs are yet to be finished. But I do guarantee you that these pills will let you emit the aura of an Alpha, it’s called _99422x7_ or for short _genesys._ You have to take them twice a month, preferably during mornings. This one right here is heat suppressants. You said you haven’t experienced your first heat so take one pill of this every other day for 2 weeks once you feel a strange bubbling warm-like feeling around your stomach.” Youngjae explained as jinyoung just nodded, not really getting what the younger is saying.

“Also, I have to check on you every now and then, maybe once a month, to see the progress of the drugs intake. But don’t ever, and I mean ever, take them both at the same time. If it so happens that you went through heat suddenly after you take the other pill, I advice you stay at home, lock everything up and if needed, go down the basement and stay there until your heat is done. We don’t want you to overdoes on drugs hyung, so please never try to do that or your body might malfunction or worse, you might die.” He added as he looked at jinyoung who was lost in thought.

“I won’t. You can keep my words.”

_-Present day-_

Jinyoung heaved as he laid in his couch, his eyes watery and his lips ajar. His eyes followed the man who went to the side where his suitcase was placed.

“Y..you..” He tried to speak but it came out as a soft moan. He could feel the ache between his legs, how he feels lightheaded and warm all-over. It felt insane and he had been in this situation only once before where he locked himself for the entire month.

“This will help but it’ll hurt a little okay hyung?” The man spoke softly as jinyoung whimpered. He hissed when he felt a syringe piercing his skin, soon he felt as if the world was slowly turning and swirling.

“You’ll be okay by tomorrow, for now, sleep well hyung.” He heard the man as his eyes slowly shut close, drowsiness taking over his system as the heat gradually fade away.

“Y..youngjae... _Thank you._ ” He whispered as sleep took over him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii!!! First of all, I would like to thank those lil angels in the comment section for leaving so much love and positivity. You guys made my day 😔✊💞💗💕
> 
> Also, I might add a chapter where I'll explain the hierarchy that I use here since it's not the typical A/B/O hierarchy or sumn and it might be confusing as to why jinyoung is a "Peculiari" or what does being one mean so ksjksjskjsksjskjs 
> 
> Anyway thank you again for reading and leaving comments! 🤧💓
> 
> I'M OUT!


	3. Strange Stranger

Jinyoung grunted in his sleep as he moved his body to the side of his bed — clutching the blanket as he threw it over his head in an attempt to block the light in his room.

…. _His bed_?

He shot his eyes open as he looked around in a hurry ─ checking if there was someone else inside his apartment. He sat up, hissing when his head suddenly started throbbing in pain. He quickly roamed around the house, checking every places to make sure no one else is inside other than him. Then he remembered what happened yesterday ─ albeit a bit hazy. He remembered feeling warm and agitated. He was in heat and he forgot to go home early and try to take care of the heat. Now that he thinks about it, he was in heat just a few hours ago, so why doesn’t he feel hot and needy?

 _‘Youngjae!’_ He gasped when he realized that a certain guy brought him home yesterday but youngjae’s presence was absent. He thought that maybe the younger went on his way home after putting jinyoung in his bed. He then went back to his bedroom and sure enough, under his lampshade was a small piece of paper.

‘ _Hyung I told you to be careful of your body. What could’ve happen if I didn’t went to visit? Anyway, I injected a serum that will block your pheromones from going crazy as well as will try to subside your heat for the meantime. Though I don’t assure you this will last long. Maybe around a day or two so I left a few syringe on your cabinet. Do not, AND I MEAN DO NOT, use it all together. I also took a few blood sample to test the drug I’m preparing for you to change into an Alpha but I’m not sure if it’ll be a success. Call me if something happens._

 _– Youngjae._ ’

He smiled as he sighed in relief. He’s truly grateful for youngjae’s presence even though the guy was younger than him, he was reliable and caring. He opened his phone to check if there are any updates, eyes growing wide as he read the first message. He cursed under his breath as he quickly went for a shower and changed into a clean long sleeves and ripped jeans ─not forgetting to take his genesys pill for the second time of the month.

“Jinyoung hyung.” Was the first word he heard when he entered their office where they usually hold meetings and do the paper works. He smiled softly at the young sub-beta in front of him, a puff of cotton candy pink hair, chubby cheeks and plump lips wearing a stripe large sweaters and ripped denim shorts paired with white socks that rest above his ankles inside a pair white shoes. He was carrying folders with his cute little sweater paws that jinyoung couldn’t help but to feel a bit jealous — he couldn’t wear something as cute as that for the fear of being found out. Not like he really badly want to wear, it’s just that he likes being in large clothes sometimes when he’s alone.

“Jiminie. Any reports for today?” He asked as they went to the meeting table, jimin setting down the folders carefully.

“Yes hyung. We found out that the alphas who are sneaking in came Southern Area, specifically from the _Ilios_ pack who’s notorious for trespassing other villages. We also gathered data that they were planning on attacking Pesca while the grand meeting is going on.” Jinyoung clicked his tongue in irritation and looked at the files jimin brought with him. Sure enough, he saw familiar faces of those who always tries to sneak in.

“Motherfuckers.” He whispered to himself as he gripped the papers.

“Send the old man a letter intending that I won’t be going to that stupid leaders meeting. After that, gather all the officials, we’ll have to think of a strategy on how to make sure those stupid alphas learn how to not trespass our area again.” He ordered as jimin nodded, making his way outside the meeting room. After almost 2 hours of debate on what is the most plausible strategy, jinyoung decided to go home, afraid that the serum might wear off in the middle of the day.

He sat on his couched with a loud sigh ─ lost in his thoughts with all the news and problems he’s been having for the past days. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice the shadow on his back. Jinyoung’s ears perked up as he swirled around and dodged the punch that was suddenly thrown at him. Thankfully, jinyoung’s hearing is excellent.

“What the fuck!?” He snarled as he looked at the strange man in front of him.

He have never seen this man before. His raven messy hair, ice cold stare and stoic expression. He was wearing a black shirt paired with black ripped jeans and black shoes. He looked like a wolf ready to hunt a prey ─ and that he is.

“What the fuck are you doing here?! **Who the fuck are you**?!” Jinyoung angrily asked as he readied himself to fight. Being an omega he is, he needed extensive training to fully be able to fight and after 3 years of non-stop training, one can say he became an outstanding fighter.

“You. Your scent. _It’s not your scent_.” Jinyoung froze in his spot as he choked with his own saliva. He couldn’t believe how this stranger point out something that his other pack members couldn’t pick up.

‘He’s bluffing. He’s just bluffing. That was just a guess.’ Jinyoung tried to reassure as he glared at the man who just stood in front of him.

“What are you saying? Are you crazy? How dare you enter the house of an Alpha Pack Leader?!” The man just chuckled and smirked as jinyoung felt like his body was turning jelly. There’s something about this guy’s aura that makes him weak.

" _ **Alpha**_? I don’t think **_you_** are _one_.” He said with an evil glint in his eyes, moving forward jinyoung who backed away, trembling lightly. Jinyoung felt like his body was turning warm, a sign that signals danger, as he started to feel more and more vulnerable under the man’s intense gaze.

“S-stop right there! I’m warning you!” He warned but it turned out as a weak threat. The scent of the man was overpowering, he smelled like rosewood with a hint of metallic iron and mint. His body was starting to react as the serum’s effect started fading while the strange man gradually got closer and closer.

“So this is how you really smell like. I knew I wasn’t wrong when I saw you at the sidewalk yesterday. Though that faint smell was nothing compare to how you smell right now.” The man whispered as jinyoung cowered ─ jinyoung, the great pack leader of Pesca, cowered under this stranger.

A soft moan escaped jinyoung’s lips unconsciously when he felt the man touch his face softly. With watery eyes, jinyoung looked at him, cursing himself internally for being so pathetic and submissive right now but his instinct was blocking him from thinking straight.

“Should I scent you, _pretty little **omega**_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops 👀


	4. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter includes a mild sexual assault(?) and some Chronic body dissatisfaction so please be warned. Also, Thank you so much to drunkimnotiswear for proofreading and editing this chapter for me! 💞 (You're such an angel istg 😔🙏💗)
> 
> On to the story! 📣

Jinyoung knew that as long as he keeps on taking his pills and training his body, he’ll get away with his secret. No one knew what he was, his family agreed that Jinyoung has the right to do whatever he wants in his life. So to be in this situation where he was panting softly, eyes watery and whole body trembling in fear and anticipation ─ he admits he must have miscalculated.   
  
“P-please.. Don’t touch me.” He whispered as the man roamed his hands along both sides of Jinyoung’s body, making him arch his back out of instinct. The man chuckled in his ear as he took in Jinyoung’s natural scent ─ lilies, strawberries, peaches and a hint of the ocean, he smells like **_paradise._**   
  
“You’re saying that, but look at the way your body is reacting.” Jinyoung heard the man growl as he let out a long whiny moan in reaction to the man cupping his ass through his pants. The warm touch of the palms of the male, sending shivers up his spine, with Jinyoung writhing with want.   
  
“I really want to fucking mark you, do you know that? Your scent is driving my senses wild. Is this how you smell like when you’re being driven in a corner by an Alpha, you _**slut.”**_ He growled as he placed open kisses on Jinyoung’s unmarked smooth neck.   
  
_“S-stop.. P-please… I-I.. beg of you._ ” Jinyoung moaned as he choked back a sob. He felt the man stiffen before he detached himself and let Jinyoung fall ungracefully to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hunched in on himself. The man just stood there, not saying a single word.

Jinyoung held his head low, with tears glistening as he felt the waves of shame and disgust rolled over him.   
  
He heard how the footsteps grew farther and farther away from him and soon, a slam of his door. He then sobbed harder as he staggered his way to the bathroom, rinsing himself with his clothes on. He woke up the next morning, disorientated – confused to see himself wearing a new set of clothes. He held his breath when he heard some rustling outside his room. Afraid that the strange man had returned, he tiptoed towards his cabinet where he hides his bat from when he was young.   
  
Breathing in and out, he quietly opened his bedroom door, checking the hallway and silently walked towards the kitchen where the noise was coming from. He peeked and to his absolute surprise, saw the back of the man from yesterday but with a set of different clothes. Jinyoung caught a whiff of pancakes and coffee, making his stomach grumble ─ catching the attention of the man.   
  
“I-I…” Jinyoung stuttered as he felt himself under the gaze of the man.   
  
“Eat.” He spoke in a gentle manner that it stunned Jinyoung. What happened to the aggressive alpha – who had wanted to mate Jinyoung against his will?

‘Is he the same man from last night? There’s no way in hell they were the same person.’ Jinyoung thought as he looked at the man set up the table with mouth-watering food, before abruptly remembering an important detail.   
  
“H-how did you get in?! W-who are you and w-why are you here?” He stuttered as he held the bat in front of him as if he was ready to swing it if the strange man – in his damn kitchen decided to approach him. Though, Jinyoung could feel his strength waning exhaustion seeping into his bones. It appeared that the other man could see the exhaustion plainly on Jinyoung’s features.   
  
“Eat. And I’ll explain.” The man spoke with so much authority Jinyoung’s instincts were screaming at him to submit. Eyeing the other warily, he slowly lowered the bat – which wouldn’t have done much damage to an alpha of his built anyways. Cautiously, he sat at the other end of the square table and stared at the food in front of him. Jinyoung knows how to cook but the cleaning was never worth the effort- hence he stuck to eating out. He also hated cooking since it’s one of the traits of a ‘ ** _proper_** ’ omega ─ a **housewife**.   
  
“There’s no poison in that, you don’t have to worry.” Jinyoung snapped back to reality as he glanced at the male eating in front of him. He hesitantly picked up his fork and took a bite of the delicious smelling pancakes. His eyebrows rose up as he tasted the food in his mouth, chewing on the pancake and stuffing more into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. He halted from inhaling the food when he heard the soft and unmistakable sound of the man chuckling. He shyly looked up to the man who was smiling.   
  
“You don’t have to rush, there’s no one stealing your food.” Jinyoung felt his face flushed as he coughed lightly, downing a full glass of water after.   
  
“Y-you still haven’t answered my questions. Who are you and what are you doing inside my house?” Jinyoung protectively hugged his body while glaring at the man who seemed unaffected.   
  
“I wanted to say sorry for acting like a horny Alpha. Truth be told, I was just curious when I smelled something odd about you that time at the sidewalk. Your scent was one of an Alpha but there was a faint hint of omega scent as well. So I thought you have an omega mate but…” He paused as he stared at Jinyoung who blushed.   
  
“I could feel my instinct running wild. Then you started acting as if you’re in heat, and you were, weren’t you? And that guy from before took you home. So I followed you around, I was amused by how an omega turn into a pack leader before I realized I couldn’t smell your true scent.” He said as he placed his fork and spoon down.

“W-why would you d-do that? F-following me around.” Jinyoung was confused. Why would this guy even follow him? To see if he can blackmail him with his omega status? To make him do things for him? Jinyoung shuddered at the thought.   
  
“As I said, I was curious. So I snuck inside your house to investigate and saw the pills you were taking. I was supposed to leave then if not for you suddenly arriving, smelling like you were just begging to be claimed. I couldn’t help myself then, my feral animal instinct running wild. It wasn’t helping that your pheromones were so strong it really snapped my self-control. It doesn’t seem that they have receded in intensity – even after sleeping it off..”   
  
Jinyoung was blushing madly as he tried to calm his senses. It was weird because among other alphas he had interacted with, most of them didn’t affect him the slightest as compared to how he feels right now. But what he doesn’t understand is how did he get into his bed with a clean pair of clothes?   
  
“Did you change me yourself!?” Jinyoung gasped as his face turned redder and redder.   
  
“Yes. Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything.”   
  
“I-it’s not that!” Jinyoung blurted out, embarrassed.   
  
“Y...You saw _me._ You saw my disgusting body, and y..you...” Jinyoung’s voice started trembling as his eyes started to blur.

Jinyoung hated his body, how he looks, how he doesn’t emit a powerful aura without the help of boosters. He hated how he looks so vulnerable and soft with his features. Nothing resembling an alpha. He hated it, He hated himself. This stranger has seen him, he knows he’ll say how pathetic he is, how weak, how feminine he looks like.

What he didn’t know is that he’ll be in an embrace with a stranger who was holding him gently. The same guy who nearly claimed Jinyoung. The same guy, who looked at him and wanted him. He didn’t know why he was crying in this man’s embrace, why he was gripping his shirt as if his life depended on it. He didn’t know why he felt so safe, comforted despite the other having broken into his god damn house.   
  
“You’re beautiful. So _**beautiful.”**_ Jinyoung heard the man whisper as he softly threaded his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung was tired- tired of pretending to be someone he was not.   
  
Jinyoung didn’t know why, but he was thankful for the other’s presence at that moment. 


	5. Prove It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning before you continue! There's going to be a mild smut in this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with that then I'm sorry (why would you even read this in the first place anyway if you are 👀) 
> 
> Anyway I'm not really a good writer in general and I don't write smut (this is my first attempt on making one so I'm not that well with describing... i guess?) 
> 
> Sooooooo yeah. Hahahaha! That's all. Love y'all 💕

An awkward silence ─ that’s what occurred after the ‘intimate’ hug that happened a few moments ago. How it ended, jinyoung didn’t want to be reminded of. Well, he just decidedly pushed the man and stuttered a weak ‘sorry’ all the while rushing to his bedroom and locking it. Jinyoung didn’t know why he did that, but he was embarrassed to look at the man who tried to claim him just the night before.

  
‘ _Am I going insane_!?’ He cursed himself as he slapped his face a couple of times, all the while plopping down his bed with sigh. Clearly, the man earlier was not as aggressive as he was last night, but still that doesn’t mean he can let his guard down. That man is an Alpha and he is an omega, if anything, he could easily do something bad to him.

  
His thoughts was cut short when a knock erupted on his door. Clearing his throat, he walked closely to it ─ standing in front of it but not doing anything in fear that the man might start acting weird, also because he's embarrassed of how he's acting in front of a stranger who just suddenly started barging inside his house somehow.

  
“Y-yes?” He asked through the door. There was no response until he heard a sigh. He slowly placed his ear on the door, trying to pick up even the smallest sound from the outside though all he could hear was breathing. That is when he heard the man's soft voice ─ almost as soft as a velvet and as calming as the sea.

  
“I’m sorry, I know saying it is not enough to justify what I did. Therefore I’m sorry, I promise I won’t tell a soul. And I'm sorry if I kept on trespassing your house. I’ll be going now so you don't have to worry about it anymore.” Something about his tone made jinyoung upset. Of course he wanted the man out of his territory and he’s glad that he won’t tell anyone about his secret but there’s something about the thought of the man leaving after saying sorry made jinyoung’s stomach sink.

  
Truth is, jinyoung have had his fair share of people leaving him behind, people who used to be with him before. Be it friends, relatives, schoolmates. People just left him then, before when jinyoung was lost and scared. Most of them saying they’re sorry before disappearing like they never exist. And for that reason, jinyoung didn’t hesitate when he opened the door of his bedroom and shouted.

  
**“Wait!”** His heart pounding out of his chest as the man turned around in surprise, not really expecting to hear the omega's sudden voice stopping him from leaving.

  
“Y-you..” He trailed off. Why did he stop him? What’s the purpose? Jinyoung didn’t exactly know.

  
“I.. I have to make sure you don’t tell anyone about it so..” He blushed whilst the man raised his eyebrows, urging him to continue. Jinyoung clenched his fist while we tried to find a valid point to make him stay but to no avail ─ having no definite reason other than his secret. Hence, opting to use his last card to try and change the man's mind.

  
“J-just.. join my pack s-so I can watch over what you do. I-I don’t trust you with my s-secret.” He tried to act as if he’s in power but failed miserably ─ making the man laugh at his attempt to sound tough.

  
“Are you suggesting I let _you_ order _me_ around?” The man raised his eyebrow with a side smirk as jinyoung’s face was painted with light pink.

  
“Don’t make it sound like that! I don’t treat my members as if they’re my slaves. We’re a family there.” He glared at him, crossing his arms across his chest to emphasize his words. Unlike the other pack he knows, jinyoung is proud to say that Luna Crescere is a family ─ his _second family._

  
“That’s cute. Treating your pack as if they’re your family, wish I had a pack like yours unlike the so called ‘Family' I grew up with before.” He heard the man said in a whisper. Jinyoung’s keen eyes saw how his expression changed from sadness to hurt to hatred then to sarcastic in a split second.

  
He knew those expression well ─ he was like that before too, and to be honest, until now.

  
“ _You can stay here_.” He blurted out, not really thinking of how it came off to the other's mind.

  
“Are you **seriously** gonna do that? Let me tell you this, inviting an Alpha, especially a _purebred_ Alpha, in your house can be dangerous you know.” Jinyoung blushed furiously at the man's reply, finally realizing the weight of his words after saying it out loud.

  
“N-no idiot! I-I mean you can stay in this village, some of the villagers here have spare houses that they use for when visitors arrive. You can use one for as long as you like. But in return you have to guard this village and you have to keep your promise of not telling a soul about my identity.”

  
Jinyoung looked at the man intently who looked at him with the same expression, as if they were having telepathic conversations.

  
“Fine. But I won’t be under anyone’s order. And I get to eat my meals here.” The man said as jinyoung thought about the deal. After a few analysis and scenario that might happened in the future, he nodded.

  
“You have my words.” He spoke in all seriousness as the man nodded as well.

  
_“Your name._ Tell me.” Jinyoung asked as he escort the man to the front door after the agreement.

  
_**“Jaebeom.”** _

  
“Okay jaebeom ssi. I expect you to be here 4 hours later so that I can introduce you to the officials of my pack. Now, if you go to the center plaza, you’ll meet an assistant that will direct you to your house.” Jinyoung explained as jaebeom only nodded whilst looking at him.

  
“Well then, see you later, _Lily.”_ Before jinyoung could even realize the name jaebeom called him, the wolf already disappeared, leaving jinyoung in front of his house dumbfounded.

  
Hence the next 4 hours wasn’t enough for jinyoung to disregard that thought completely─ he was kept on being reminded by the name every time his thoughts wander towards the said man. Shaking his head in attempt to rid the thoughts, he splashed cold water in his face as he looked at himself in the mirror ─ watching the droplets of water at the tip of his hair fall.

  
_‘Lily.’_

  
Jinyoung grunted as he left the bathroom, bothered by how jaebeom could make him feel weird when they just barely met. Maybe it was because of how the Alpha acted when they first met that made jinyoung feel… different.

  
Shrugging the indecent memories, he decided to go on with his routine. He was in the middle of changing when he heard his TV turned on, signalling him of an intruder. Instantly thinking of someone, he rushed out of the bedroom and into the living room. To his horror, he spotted jaebeom casually sitting on his couch, munching his favourite chips ─ earning a sharp gasp from the pack leader.

  
**“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”** His screech made jaebeom jumped out of the couch ─ chips flying and falling all over the clean floor. Jinyoung’s temper was at his peak, not to mention his heat was still around. He ruffled his hair in irritation while jaebeom just looked at the fuming fox.

  
“LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE! NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS SHIT!” Jinyoung angrily pointed at the mess. He wasn’t really one to be so irritated easily but with his heat, his favourite chip gone and the floor dirty, it drove him crazy.

  
“Whoa chill lily, it’s not like I ate all your food, I just took one and coincidentally ate this. If you want I can buy you one again. No need to be so angry over just a bag of chips.” Jaebeom nonchalantly replied ─ making jinyoung even more furious.

  
**“Why** the fuck are you even inside my house again? Weren’t **you** taught that it’s rude to just barge in to _someone else’s_ house?!” He glared. He haven’t taken his heat suppressants so he felt really agitated and hot. Jaebeom took notice of that, taking a whiff of burning scent from the air ─ taking in the scent he knew too well of.

  
Jinyoung’s eyes grew wide when jaebeom stood up from the couch and looked at him with a serious expression while making his way towards him. He took a step back, regretting that he shouted at a purebred Alpha that can potentially claim him any minute now or worse, kill him. He hitched a breath when jaebeom slammed his hand near the side of his head ─ making jinyoung’s knees trembled, cursing as he felt the hard wall behind him.

  
_“You…”_ Jaebeom whispered closely to jinyoung’s ear, the latter trying so hard not to moan. His heat increasing rapidly as he inhaled too much of jaebeom’s intoxicating scent. He bit his lips when he felt a hand slowly sneaking it’s way inside his shirt, internally killing himself when he realized he’s only wearing a large white shirt and his cotton shorts.

  
_“You’re **upset.”**_

  
Jinyoung was stunned at how the man could tell clearly without jinyoung even needing to say a word.

  
“H-how.. How did you know?”

  
“I can smell it. But now, it seems like you need to release some stress instead.” Jinyoung let out a soft gasp when he felt jaebeom part his knees with one of his legs. The omega mewled when his sensitive part touched jaebeom’s thigh, hands instinctively clutching onto the older’s shirt.

  
“S-shut up. W-what do you think you're doing?” He hissed, face getting hotter and hotter by seconds.  
Jaebeom chuckled, the younger glaring at him but failing when another soft moan escaped his pretty plump lips after jaebeom created friction down there. Jaebeom’s own senses heightened as he hears the younger’s gasps and moans.

  
“Lily, let me take care of you now. I’ll make sure to be delicate. And I won’t go too far if you don’t want me too.” He whispered as he grinded his thigh gently between jinyoung’s thighs as the latter was in shambles in front of him.

  
“W-what? A-are you out of your mind?” Jinyoung panted, trying so hard to keep himself standing up. Jaebeom enjoyed seeing the flushed face of the omega as he kept on grinding his thigh on the younger's sensitive crotch.

  
“No but i'm sure you need a good release. Pleasuring yourself wouldn't satisfy your heat, would it?” He muttered, purposely letting his lips touch jinyoung's ear as he mewled.

  
“S-still..W-why would I let s-someone just help me? I..i can do it myself..” Jinyoung tried with all his might to finish his sentence if not for jaebeom teasing and licking his earlobe. He couldn't help but to grip his shirt tighter as he grind back to him.

  
“Because I know your secret unlike the others. And I can satisfy you and make you feel pure bliss. Would you like that, Lily?”

  
Jinyoung was losing it. He knows that if he keep this up, he'll be an embarrassing whiny fox but his heat was really making him crazy and he wants to be touched, he wants to rid of the warm feeling in his stomach.

  
_“I said, would you, **Lily**?”_ Jinyoung felt him grip his waist lightly, accentuating his point to the panting omega who looked up at him with blurry eyes, finding it really difficult to keep himself conscious and rational.

  
“Y-yes.” He whispered as jaebeom chuckled lowly, grazing the tip of his nose the outline of jinyoung's neck.

  
_**“Good boy.”**_ Jinyoung moaned loudly. He lost it ─ letting his heat take over.

  
‘ _This fucker is enjoying this_.’ He cursed as he saw him smirk. Jinyoung felt him bit his neck softly, letting out a gasp as he tugged his shirt closer, wanting nothing more other than feeling him as close as possible.

  
“Please..” Jaebeom heard him whimpered.

  
“Please it’s too hot. _I need you_ , _p_ _lease.”_ Jinyoung moaned as he arched his back and tilted his head back, beads of sweat rolling down his neck while his chest moved up and down with each ragged breath. Jaebeom growled as he hungrily attacked his neck, leaving butterfly kisses from his shoulders to his jaws. He felt jinyoung tugged his shirt as he eyed him ─ the younger looked so wasted and out of breath. Watery brown orbs gazing at him with need, trembling lips ajar, whole face flushed and his hair dishevelled ─ he looks so damn _fuckable_ in jaebeom's eyes that it took all of the alpha's willpower to not leave his marking on him.

  
“I can’t stand up anymore.” Jinyoung weakly whispered between his pants. Jaebeom kissed his forehead and carried him, the younger wrapping his legs around him in instinct as jaebeom held him by his ass ─both moaning and growling as their lengths touched.

  
“Fuck, Lily if you don’t stop making those beautiful noise I may not be able to stop myself from claiming you now.” Jaebeom murmured at the panting fox. Jinyoung, though out of his usual thinking, knew that he doesn’t want to be claim just because he’s a horny purebred omega in heat who happened to have an annoying horny purebred alpha around. So with all the wits he could gather, he faced jaebeom with a serious expression.

  
“I.if you.. dare c-claim me now. **I’ll** **kill you** with my own bare hands.” He grunted, mouth hanging opened and eyes slightly hooded ─ jaebeom looked at him in pure amusement and wonder.

  
“Damn Lily, you saying that makes me want to claim you more.”

  
“Shut up and just make this fucking heat go away.” He hissed as he tugged jaebeom’s hair.

  
“You asked for it, there's no turning back now.”

  
Not wasting anymore time, jaebeom carried jinyoung to his bedroom, setting the writhing omega down gently as he moaned due to the loss of contact.

  
“I’ll make sure you’ll be screaming my name, Lily.” He smirked, hovering above jinyoung who was looking at him with half-hooded eyes.

  
_“_ **Fucking** **Prove it**.”


	6. Thank You

Jaebeom’s life was like a living hell. Born as the only child in a family where power is everything, he was forced to learn how to fight and be the top Alpha. Having a powerful and feared Alpha as a father was pressuring for him before. At a young age, he was expected to excel at all things─ be it school, sports, music and even with the packs. He wasn’t allowed to play with other kids, wasn’t allowed to own any sort of toys, and wasn’t allowed to watch any childish and stupid shows as per his father's words. The only thing he remembered doing during his childhood was being locked up in his room filled with books that are for higher classes. Instead of a simple math, he needed to learn physics at the age of 9, memorize the geographic map of the earth at the age of 11, learn A ‘Level chemistry at the age 12 and play 7 kinds of sports and 7 kinds of musical instruments at the age of 14.

  
He did all without any complain─ but it wasn’t enough, at least for his father. His mother on the other hand, was slaving all day while his father take different sluts home while they were there. Jaebeom loathe his father, especially after learning the truth that he forced his mother to mate with him. His mother was a purebred, meaning there are no alpha genes in her system, that’s why she was chosen by his father ─ to be a child carrier and nothing more. He only needed her because he needed a strong heir to inherit his illegal works. But it was put to an end when he heard his mother crying, begging to not be touched and to be spared. He was only 17 that time, but he stood up for his mother and took the beating instead.

  
He was hospitalized for a good week, a few broken bones but it didn’t matter, what mattered to him was that he needed to take his mother away from that devil. Though he didn’t anticipated his mother taking him somewhere and leaving him there for good ─ his mother decided to hide him away from his father, all for him to live a normal life. His mother would usually visit from time to time, and every time she visited, there will be a new bruise. He hated himself that time, for not being able to protect his mother. And he hates himself more after he heard the news that his mother passed away without being able to fight for her and give her the chance to live a peaceful life for once ─ he felt pathetic and weak.

  
From that day on, he swore to avenge his mother’s death. He swore he’ll kill that devil with only with hands, that he’ll see him begging for mercy, begging to be spared as he let him bleed to death. He swore he’ll never be like him. Therefore he roamed around, training himself, getting into fights, joining packs and disappearing to travel more. He didn’t have a place to go back to nor did he even care. That’s how he arrived at Pesca, a peaceful city that was guarded by the infamous Luna Crescere and its feared Pack Leader. But what he didn’t expect to see as soon as he arrived was a panting male at the side walk who smelled like an Alpha and an omega at the same time.

  
He didn’t expect to see that the man he saw before was the great pack leader they were talking about. He didn’t expect to unravel his secret. Didn’t expect to lose his sense and nearly claim him, who turned out to be an **_omega._**

  
“ _S-stop.. P-please… I-I.. beg of you_..” He heard him sobbed. He then remembered those familiar words ─the _exact same words_ his beloved mother used to say when she’s being forced by that devil. He stared at the trembling omega while he cried. He made him cried, did he turn into him?

_Did he turn into his **father?**_

  
‘ _No. I’m never going to be like him_.’ He thought to himself as he walked out of the house. Punching an old oak tree out of pure anger and self-hatred on his way to nowhere. He is not going to turn to someone like that devil. He’ll never be like him. That’s why he returned to apologize, using a clip to unlock the door ─ a trick he learned when he was a kid ─he silently walked around to look for him, only to see him passed out at the bathtub with his clothes on while the shower was still running. He quickly turned the water off, scooping him gently in his arms as the younger moaned softly, snuggling closer to the source of heat.

  
Jaebeom made sure to dry him before putting him into a new pair of pajamas he saw on his cabinet. His eyes wandered at the naked body of the younger guy laying on the bed. His skin glowing against the moonlight passing through the gap of the curtained glass windows. He was ethereal and jaebeom had the urge to protect the omega with all his life. Sure, he had seen and played around a lot during his teenage years. Fucked a lot of one night stands─ girls, boys, anyone who asked him to fuck. He didn’t care, It was like a pass time for him. It wasn’t a problem for him either, those one night stands he had, left like they never met him and he left like he didn’t fucked them. But something about the younger’s innocent face, porcelain and smooth skin, and his body that made jaebeom want to be greedy of the omega.

  
He dismissed the thought and swiftly put on the younger guy’s clothes before he gets cold. Leaving as soon as he saw him snuggle up to his pillow with a content sigh. Jaebeom returned the next day to check on him, seeing him still asleep, he decided to make breakfast and leave after. Though he didn’t expect to hear a grumbling sound from the omega’s stomach ─ making him smile lightly as he looked at him who was holding out a bat, not like it'll do much damage on him. He didn’t expect the omega to forgive him easy ─ so when he asked questions, he answered truthfully.

Jaebeom was taken aback when the younger guy suddenly started crying after confessing that he was the one who changed him into his new clothes. Suddenly feeling the need to comfort him, jaebeom silently stood up to wrap his arms around the sobbing omega. Maybe it was because he didn't get the chance to hold his mother whenever she cried. Maybe because the same burning scent was all he could remember whenever he heard his poor mother sobbed. A light smile made it's way to his lips when the younger's sobbing started to fade into small sniffles, feeling him holding in his shirt for comfort made jaebeom think that it was nice, to have the omega wrapped around his arms ─ being able to smell his natural calming scent, a Lily. His **Lily.**

  
Though it was cut short when he was suddenly shoved, the omega saying sorry and running to his bedroom ─ the sound of the door lock clicked right after. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, knowing he messed up but at least he need to apologize. And so he did. He wasn’t expecting to be forgiven, most certainly wasn’t expecting for the omega to suggest that he should stay in the village. But to his surprise, he did. He felt happy. Happy that someone, finally, offered him a house to live in.

  
He finally has a _home_ where he can come back to.

  
**“Fuck.”** He heard him moan as he inserted two fingers inside his clenching hole ─ cursing at how good it felt. He watched as the omega arched his back off the bed, letting out a long wanton moan. Jaebeom kissed his neck to soothe the younger’s pain as he added yet another finger inside the younger’s slick hole.

“It’s okay Lily, I got you.” He whispered softly as he nibbled the omega’s ear ─ earning a soft purr.

"It feels so weird yet so good." Jaebeom felt proud as he observed how the breathless omega tried to match the rhythm of his fingers, eyes shut close while giving the most sensual expression the alpha has seen him do. 

"You look so beautiful. So fucking ethereal." The alpha mumbled, biting the younger's earlobe as jinyoung gripped the man's wet shirt in a hurry.

"Off." The omega ordered, making jaebeom laugh lightly as he looked at the pouting leader. 

"Say it nicer then maybe I'll consider."

"W-what?"

He examined how something flashed before jinyoung's eyes in a split second ─ something new and interesting. 

"Ask me for it, and I'll give it without a doubt." 

Jinyoung gulped as he looked at him direct in the eyes, determined to get his words across him.

"I.. I want this off, _please."_

Jaebeom gave him a gentle smile as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, sitting up to remove his shirt in swift motion. He heard how the omega whined as he squirmed on the bedsheets ─ instinctively reaching out for his neglected crotch. 

The alpha, seeing his attempt to pleasure himself, grunted ─ speedily grabbing both the omega's hands and placing it on top of his head, locking it with one hand as jinyoung looked at him in horror.

"You're not going to touch yourself nor will I. You're going to cum for me, **untouched."** Jaebeom spoke, intending every words he said as the trembling omega nodded in fear and excitement ─ moaning in a lascivious manner whilst he felt the alpha's fingers entering him once more.

Jaebeom wanted to be gentle, as gentle as he could but the younger urge him to pump his fingers faster and rougher. Jaebeom obliged and soon enough, he could feel the younger boy nearing.

  
“Cum for me, baby. You can do it.” He said as he softly bit his shoulder ─ just enough to make a couple of bruises like the other ones but not enough to be considered as a claim mark. Soon enough heard him scream and moan as he came untouched ─ panting hard with his eyes closed. He was proud of himself for not jumping on the omega while he was on heat, even though he could feel his arousal. It was tough especially when the omega was practically begging him and moaning out his name. More so when his nostrils were filled with the younger's sweet scent.

  
It was tempting, but jaebeom knew more than to break the younger's trust.

  
Jaebeom smiled softly as he wiped the sweat from the omega’s forehead. He saw how the sleepy omega fluttered his eyes open, trying so hard to stay awake.

  
“T-that was..A first.” He managed to say with a light giggle as jaebeom chuckled, finding the omega's giggle endearing.

  
“Take a rest. I’ll clean-up for you.” He whispered. He was about to stand up when he felt a soft delicate hand stop him, looking down to see jinyoung smiling tiredly at him.

_"Thank you."_ The alpha felt a weird swirling around his stomach as he gazed at the younger.

"You're welcome, Lily. Now go to sleep." He mumbled, placing a quick kiss on his forehead as the younger hummed ─ already had his eyes close due to exhaustion. 

  
He was not able to protect his mother before, but he sure will do everything to protect this omega.

  
**_His omega._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom ssi 😭🤧


	7. Naivety

Jinyoung woke up at the sound of soft air humming near his sensitive ears, his lower body aching for some reason he doesn't quite remember. He purred lightly as his eyes fluttered open ─taking in the surrounding as the sunlight lazily danced around the room from the blinds. He smiled softly, even with the throbbing pain in his lower body, he would admit that he had the best sleep in his life ever since he found out that his an omega. Though his happiness was put disrupted when he noticed how his midriff felt heavy as he breathe, realizing it wasn’t because of the bedsheets but because of a solid pair of strong arms wrapped around them, he held his breath.

  
Sudden realization etched in his face as the memories of the hot evening started popping in his head. He remember waking up in the middle of the night ─ warm, needy and whining, as he wake up the sleeping alpha to help him with his problem. That happened for at least four times until the satisfied omega fell asleep again. He buried his face in his hand out of pure embarrassment, flinching when he felt the alpha’s hands tightened.

  
“Do you still feel hot?” Jinyoung heard him whispered as the older nuzzled his face to the younger’s hair ─inhaling the sweet smell he was emitting.

  
“N-no.. I-I’m feeling okay.” He mumbled ─ voice muffled in his hands. He felt the vibration behind his back as the man softly laughed.

  
“Are you okay now? Did you have enough sleep? You kept on waking up last night.” Jinyoung’s cheeks were dusted pink as he nodded his head weakly ─afraid that his voice would crack if he tried to say something.

  
“Never thought you’d be so _needy_ and _commanding_ when you’re in heat, Lily.” Jaebeom teased as the younger turned to glare at him ─ his face, all red. Jaebeom took his time admiring the pouting omega in his arms as they laid in bed.

  
“It's **_Jinyoung_** okay? Why do you keep on calling me Lily anyway?” Jinyoung asked, raiaing his perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

  
“It's because it reminds me of you. You smell like lilies, strawberries, peaches and a hint of the ocean but lilies stands out the most, specially when your calm and I like that.” Jinyoung heard the man describe, all the while giving him a smile that made him feel bubbly inside.

  
“But at least call me by my name when we're in public. I don't want others to ask why you call me lily.” He ordered jaebeom who only stared at him in silence. It made him conscious as the memories of last night keeps on coming back in his mind.

  
“What are you looking at?” Jinyoung barked to try and hide his awkwardness while jaebeom just smiled at him. He was caught off guard when jaebeom suddenly placed a soft kiss on his forehead, as if he’s been doing that for so many years ─not like jinyoung was bothered about it…

  
**‘WAIT OF COURSE I’M BOTHERED ABOUT IT! WE JUST MET AND NOW...**

_now..’_

  
Jinyoung was at lost. Everything happened so fast that he couldn't identify what he should _feel._ He's in bed, with a man ─ a _purebred alpha_ for fuck sake ─ half naked from down while wearing the alpha's shirt from the night before. His eyes grew wide as he remembered something important.

  
He should've been at the office last night. He should've been discussing about the matter they are facing. Should've been introducing this alpha to his officials and shouldn't be in bed with him. Last night shouldn't have happened.

  
_“Hey.”_ He was pulled out of his thought by the alpha's soft voice calling out to him. He looked up and saw the worried look the alpha was giving.

  
“Don't worry. I'll help you explain why we didn't show up last night. For now rest a bit, you must be tired handling all this on your own while keeping your secret. You shouldn't be overworking yourself like that.” He whispered as he tucked jinyoung's loose hair at the back of his ear ─ making the younger's nerves calm down a bit as he smiled lightly, closing his eyes once more.

  
He was still lost about all of this but he must admit, having the alpha around helps him be at ease, something he hasn't been for a long time. They stayed there for a while, no one dared to break the peaceful silence. Not until they heard continues knocking on jinyoung's door.

  
“Fucking hell.” He hissed as he opened his eyes, eyebrows knitting in exasperation. Jaebeom laughed at the irritated omega who stood up to change clothes ─ throwing jaebeom's shirt toward the said smirking man, eyeing him in his birthday suit. Jinyoung chose to not pay attention to the sly expression the older was giving him as he put on his boxer, grabbing whatever shirt is available and putting the piece of fabric on with a huff.

  
“Shouldn't you be, _you know,_ **hiding** right now?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes when he turned around only to see the alpha still lazing on his bed. Giving up on trying to make the alpha hide and instead focused on looking for jeans to pair his outfit with, he stiffened when he felt the alpha's hands wrapping around his waist ─ hissing when he started leaving kisses on his neck.

  
“H-hey I told you to **hide** not to **kiss** me!” He half whispered half shouted at the alpha who seemed to be unfazed by the knocking.

  
“J-jaebeom ssi..” Jinyoung softly let out a moan as the alpha's hand started gliding down from his stomach to the hem of his newly worn boxers. The omega, feeling a little lightheaded out of the sudden advances from the alpha, leaned back and sighed in defeat and contentment.

  
Though the alpha knew that the younger would give in and had other plans as he gently pushed the younger away, removing his hands away from jinyoung's body slowly while the omega turned in confusion ─ making jaebeom chuckle at the cute expression of the younger.

  
_“The door,_ Lily.” He smirked as soon as the omega blushed furiously, glaring at him. Quickly taking his suppressants and injecting the serum before putting on a pajama instead, jinyoung rushed to the door hastily ─ not even bothered by the mismatched outfit he had.

  
Jaebeom smiled to himself as he hid inside the bathroom ─ ears perking up at the loud obnoxious voice of a man who was asking the younger what happened last night.

  
Jinyoung internally rolled his eyes as he listened to Jackson's whining about him being absent without any explanation for the first time ever since he became an alpha leader.

  
“I thought something bad happened to you but I know you said no visitors during the night so I couldn't even check if you're okay or not.” Jackson pouted, sitting at the dining table while jinyoung prepared a coffee for the whining puppy.

  
“Alright, alright. I'm sorry, something came up so I couldn't attend. I felt dizzy yesterday and I didn't want to pass out in the middle of the meeting so I decided to sleep it off for a while, in the end I overslept and the rest is history. Here.” He lied as he gently set the hot coffee down─ jackson, though still pouting, thanked him.

  
“Fine. At least send me a message. I was worried of you. How can you be so inattentive with your health jinyoung ah. I swear to god you if you keep neglecting your health I'll tie you in the bed so you could rest for a while.” Jackson said seriously but jinyoung knew the puppy was just concerned of his health.

  
“I'm fine okay? It wasn't anything bad.” Jinyoung smiled as jackson returned the gesture. Though it quickly vanished as he sniffed the air ─eyebrows meeting as he looked around.

  
“Jinyoung ah. What is that _smell?”_ He asked as jinyoung froze in his seat. There were only two things this guy could be smelling, him or the hiding alpha.

  
“What do you mean?” Jinyoung tried to play along as he took a whiff of the air. He cursed himself as he smelled a faint scent of peaches and strawberries, forgetting to spray something and even forgot to close the bedroom door so it's inevitable for the smell to not spread around.

  
Jinyoung flinched when Jackson stood up and started walking towards where the smell was coming from, following him as he tried to stop the man from entering the room ─thinking the other alpha was inside.

  
Jackson's sharp gasp made jinyoung shut his eyes close, ready to hear an angry and betrayed voice from his best friend but when he opened one eye to see if jackson was giving him a dirty and betrayed look, he saw something else.

  
“Jinyoung ah. Did you bring an _omega_ yesterday? That's why you weren't able to go to the meeting? Is my little jinyoungie finally trying to find a _mate?”_ He looked at the excited puppy who was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at the thought of jinyoung finally having an interest with finding a mate after disregarding the topic for so many times.

  
Though for jinyoung, that was better than having to receive mockery from his best friend. He guessed it'll be better to let him think whatever he want to think of it.

  
He never thanked Jackson's naivety more than now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's finally back 🤪


	8. Liar liar

“So are you really **NOT** gonna tell me that you have been meeting an omega even though I can clearly smell that mouth watering scent in your room huh?” Jinyoung laughed nervously as he felt cold sweats running down his neck. Jackson has been bugging him with the _“omega”_ he got and was _“hiding”_ — honestly sometimes, jinyoung wonders how he became best friend with this clingy puppy but hey, at least he knows how to fight and obey.

_“Look_ seun ah, it’s not really important if I do or do not have an omega inside my house okay? It won’t affect my duties and responsibilities with the pack so you don’t have to worry about it.” Jinyoung shrugged as they walk towards the office, Jackson pouting while tailing him.

Somehow, jinyoung managed to get the other alpha outside his house while the other is hiding somewhere —he’s thankful that jaebeom took his time to hide diligently cause if not then he’s sure all hell break lose if jackson finds another alpha inside his house early in the morning looking like he just woke up which is, in a way, true.

**“OF COURSE** it's **IMPORTANT** jinyoung ah. It's important for me to know because that way I won't worry to much when you're at home. That someone's taking care of you and cooking you foods so you can stop ordering take outs. I want to know that at least you have someone to go back to when you're coming home.” Jackson pouted, genuine concern laced in his word as jinyoung smiled at him. Jinyoung knew what the man was trying to tell as he gave him a light nudge on the shoulder, chuckling lightly when the giant puppy only pouted even more.

“Do you _like_ me that much seun ah? I'm flattered.” Jinyoung teased as jackson rolled his eyes playfully, scoffing at the laughing fox.

“You wish. By the way, who’s this man that’s been following us? You know him?” Jinyoung side-eyed the man who was walking a few meters behind them. The pack leader didn't even notice that the other alpha was already following them, looking bored and uninterested — that is until their eyes met that he showed a glint of something jinyoung doesn’t even want to know.

“He's… _someone,_ from before that I met during meetings.” He coughed, fighting back the blush that was creeping on his face.

“Oh. You mean he’s from another pack or something? Then why is he here? Is he the leader? Does he want to declare war? Cause if yes then I’ll most definitely tear his head off for you.” Jinyoung halted as he started feeling a weird intense tension around them, turning around only to see jackson and jaebeom looking at each other like they’re ready to beat each other’s asses to death.

Well yeah, jackson has been protective of him since they practically grew up together but this is the first time he ever felt that the alpha was dead serious on killing a person. And with Jackson’s fighting experience and skills while still not knowing the other alpha's capabilities in fighting, Jinyoung played out all the possible scenarios in his head and none of them ended on a good note so he quickly acted as he get in between them — hands spread as to create a clear distance between the two fierce alphas.

“Can you just stop with the killing vibe, we’re family here. He’s not an enemy okay seunie? He’s here to… _assist_ the pack. And you…” He looked at jaebeom who was already looking at him, eyes showing dominance and power as jinyoung felt his knees turning jelly. But of course, he won’t let this alpha control him, he’s the pack leader for a reason.

“Don’t start fights here or I won’t spare you from my judgement, understand?” Jinyoung glared at him, seeing how the end of the man’s lips curve slightly.

“Sure, as long as they don’t step in _my territory.”_ He whispered the last words as jinyoung looked away, restraining himself from jumping on the alpha — damn him, his overpowering scent and his godlike features.

“Fine. But if you ever hurt jinyoung or anyone on our pack I’ll make sure you won’t even step out of this village alive and complete.” Jackson threatened as jinyoung sighed, getting too irritated with this two alpha trying to show their dominant sides.

“Can you guys stop acting like brats for fuck sake. It's too early for me to deal with this shit.” Jinyoung grunted, leaving the two alphas dumbfounded as he entered the office with a frown.

“He’s upset.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

Thus, For the rest of the day, jinyoung felt like he’s babysitting two grown up brats who likes to piss each other off and it’s taking a toll on his patience and energy. The heat that was bubbling on the pit of his stomach not helping at all despite the pills he took earlier.

“Uh… Jinyoung ah, Are you sure they won’t kill each other right now? Cause I can _literally_ feel them ready to tear each other’s limbs apart.” Jinyoung heard Lee Minhyuk, his dom-beta operation officer, whispered next to him as he nervously point at the two fearful alpha.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance as the meeting grew quiet because of the aura the two were emitting — no one even dared to speak of a word to those two in fear of being on the receiving end of their anger.

“Lower your voice minhyuk, they might get the wrong idea and kill _you_ instead.” Cha hakyeon, primarily called ‘N’ and the sub-beta logistic officer, muttered as he signed minhyuk to shut up which the latter rolled his eyes to — though he obliged in fear that what N said might come true.

In the end, the meeting was adjourned since the room was too suffocating for all of them, especially to jinyoung who began feeling dizzy with all the pheromones coming from the two.

“Are you okay jinyoung hyung? Do you want me to get you some medicine or herbal tea?” Jinyoung heard jimin asked softly as he looked at the younger with a smile — finally a breath of fresh breeze in this suffocating air.

“Thank you jiminie, I’m so glad I still have someone who is a soft fluff ball here instead of those crackheads that shared one brain cell.” He sighed as he ruffled jimin’s hair, causing the younger to blush with a smile, quickly making his way to the kitchen to prepare the leader’s tea and medicine.

Jinyoung slumped on his swivel chair as he looked outside his office — it can overview the whole village to the outskirt of it, effective for spotting trespassers along with their CCTVs. He still has a problem at hand — the grand meeting in addition to the continuous trespassing of those horny fuckers in the village. Not to mention his identity being at risk with a certain alpha as well as his heat.

His **heat.**

‘Why do I still have my heat? Are the pills not working anymore? Is my system already _immune_ to it?’ Jinyoung thought as he grabbed his phone in the speed of lighting — dialling youngjae’s phone number.

“Hello?” jinyoung heard the other line asked as he glanced around the room, checking if there are other people as he stood up and locked the door.

“Youngjae I have something to ask.”

“What is It hyung? Are you okay?”

“Yes, well I suppose. But my heat hasn’t subsided and I still feel a bit hot even though I took the pills. I’ve been around alphas who were in heat but it didn't affect me as much as it does now and it's not yet even mating season but I feel weird. I've been surrounded with two idiotic alphas trying to show off but instead they give me headaches because of all the pheromones they're giving off. And no, I didn’t take more than what you prescribe me to so don’t worry about that. I just wanted to ask if ever, Am I beginning to be immune to the drugs you gave me? What will happen then?” Jinyoung asked as he cross his legs and leaned on his chair, eyebrows knitted and focused.

“Well.. First of, I can’t tell if you are or not so I’ll go over one of this days after I finished with the other drugs I am creating and I’ll do a quick check-up, perhaps I'll even take your blood sample. I’ll tell you the results as soon as possible and if you are to be correct, then I’ll make sure to create a new pill for you to use. Don’t worry hyung, the process of the medicine that will turn you into a complete alpha is going fine, just a few more test and It’ll be ready for you to use. Until then, I’ll make sure to protect your identity.” Jinyoung smiled lightly as he held the picture of two young boys — one was wearing a patient’s gown and the other was wearing a lab coat— on one hand.

“Thank you for the effort you are doing for me, youngjae-ah. Without you I wouldn't even know if I'm still alive.”

“No need to thank me hyung, we’ve been friends for a long time so it’s only right for me to care and protect you.”

“I’ll make sure to protect you as well youngjae, I promise you that. Thank you for helping me become an alpha.” Jinyoung spoke as he said goodbye to the younger — ending the call with a soft smile in his face.

Unknown to him was a pair of ears picking everything up, lips curving into a mischievous smile as the shadow silently walked away with the pack leader’s identity.

“ _Become an alpha_ huh? Looks like the Almighty leader has a skeleton in his closet. What a fun drama to watch unravel. Let's see how long you can hide your secret, _Jinyoung ssi._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm 🤔👤


	9. Friends won't love me like you do

Out of all the days, Jackson was pissed the most today — annoyed and hungry to death. Why? Because a certain newbie ate his sandwich without his permission. It’s only been three whole days but with the new alpha around it felt like he aged fast because of how stressed he feel. To top that, jinyoung seemed to give the new face a special treatment, always allowing the man around him, even allowing him to eat in his house when Jackson barely even memorized the living room of it.

“It’s not fair.” He pouted — playing with the straw of his organic drink as he stared at the blank wall in front of him. 

“What’s not fair?” He heard Namjoon asked who was sitting next to him with a sleeping jimin on his lap.

“It's just that, I feel like that new kid has more privilege than I have when it comes to jinyoung. Like, he is always around jinyoung but jinyoung doesn't seem to mind while he's always kind of in a sour mood whenever he's with me though I know I'm just overthinking about it. That new face even act so arrogant around me and I can't stand it.” Jackson sighed out loud, making sure it reached jinyoung’s open office door as the other looked at him weirdly.

“Well I _mean_ if we look at it on a _hierarchy_ basis, he does have a lot more privilege than _you_ and _any_ of _us_ here. But I think it's because he doesn't really know anyone here that's why he's always tailing jinyoung don't you think? And jinyoung being the kind person that he is lets him do it since jaebeom hyung will probably feel awkward around us and vice versa.” Namjoon explained whilst jackson only frowned. 

“Still, that doesn't mean he should stick around jinyoung like he's a lost puppy.”

“Are you, perhaps, **_jealous?_** _”_ Jackson nearly choked on his drink as he coughed loudly, earning more eyes than earlier — even waking up the sleeping jimin who looked surprised as he quickly rushed to get the man some water and tissue.

“Calm down bro.” Namjoon laughed as he patted jackson’s back, the latter glaring daggers at him as joon only smiled — his dimples showing.

“How the **fuck** can I **_calm down_** when you just ask that stupid question? And for your information, I am **not** jealous. I know jinyoungie loves _me_ more than that _shithead.”_ The man rolled his eyes as he puffed his chest out, gulping the water jimin gave him and wiping his lips with the tissue it came with.

“You _sure_ about that? I saw them having lunch together yesterday and today as well. I don’t see this so called **love** you’re so proud of telling us.” Minhyuk teased with a smirk as he walked pass them. Upon hearing that, Jackson speedily stood up and stormed inside jinyoung’s office where he saw them talking — ears turning red in anger.

“Jinyoung can we talk?”

“I’m talking to jaebeom hyung right now.”

Jackson scoffed and crossed his arms.

“So he’s **_hyung_** and I’m not? **_I’_** ** _m_** your _hyung_ too!”

“You told me it’s okay to address you casually.”  
Jackson looked at him with disbelief as he heard a light chuckle coming from jaebeom.

“B-but! I’m your hyung too! So you have to call me hyung! Why does he have to have a special treatment?” he pouted as jinyoung sighed.

“What’s gotten into you seun ah? You’re acting weird and childish.” Jackson looked at him with hurt expression — jinyoung, seeing the look he gave, briskly tried to explain what he said but Jackson walked out before he can even say a word.

Jackson was hurt, even though it’s over something petty and childish, he was hurt by how it came from jinyoung. He walked past people, not even bothering to look at where his feet takes him. He stopped when he saw a familiar oak tree at the village park. He breath out a sarcastic laugh, lips turning into a frown as he leaned at the old oak tree. 

He stayed there until almost all of the people around him are gone, a few passerby now and then but he didn’t acknowledge their presence. He was only focused on how the leaves of the tree were falling slowly as the breeze blew. 

“I wish I was strong like you. That even though the strong breeze blow pass you, you’re still standing. That despite the cold winter, the hot summer, despite losing all your leaves in autumn — you’re still standing and living to blossom again in spring.” He whispered as he placed his palm on the tree.

 _‘Are you. Perhaps, jealous?’_

Jackson shook his head to clear his thoughts. He _wasn’t_ jealous, he was _sure not_ jealous. It was just that jinyoung has been hanging around _jaebeom_ more lately rather than _him._ Eating lunch with _jaebeom_ rather than _him._ Talking to _jaebeom_ rather than _him._ He stays with _jaebeom_ rather than _him._ it was supposed to be **him** that jinyoung needs, it was supposed to be **him** that protects jinyoung — it should be **him,** not _jaebeom._

“Well **shit.** Perhaps I **am** jealous.” He grunted as he kicked the grass under him. Of course he likes jinyoung, that goes without saying, but he never imagined to like him more than a friend or a brother — more than a family.

 _“Jealous?_ Of what?” Jackson’s eyes widen as he looked up to see the very same man he's been thinking. He rapidly stood up and dusted his pants, shock registered on his facial expression as jinyoung came closer.

“I.. It’s.. You’re…What..” He was loss of words as jinyoung stopped in front of him. 

“Hmm?”

“I…It’s because..”

“Because of what seun ah?”

“B-because.. you… spend too much time with him..rather than me.” Jackson mumbled, looking down and finding the grass blades more interesting as the time ticked by.

“What? I didn't hear you clearly.”

“It's nothing, _really.”_ The alpha shut his eyes as soon as he heard the sigh escaped from the younger's lips, thinking about how much of a burden he is for the leader.

It's not like he wanted to be this way, it's just that jinyoung.. is important to him. And the thought of losing jinyoung made him feel sick.

“Seun ah…”

He kept his head low, afraid to see the expression jinyoung might have. Horrified to meet those angelic eyes that could turn into the devil's in one snap of a finger. He hated the thought of jinyoung hating him.

“Seunie..”

  
“…”

  
“Seunie ah..”

  
“…”

  
“Seunie **_hyung_**.”

  
Jackson raised his head up in surprise. Seeing the younger smiling at him, the alpha swiftly pulled him into an embrace — his actions faster than his thoughts could ever process.

“ _I…I don’t want anyone taking you away_.” He whispered as he hugged jinyoung tighter, burying his head on his shoulder whilst blood rushed to his face.

“W-what are you even saying hyung?” Jinyoung laughed half-heartedly, confused and equally surprised with the sudden embrace.

“I don’t want anyone taking you away from me. Because..”

“Because?”

“Because you’re..”

_You're the only person I have left.._

“You’re my _best friend.”_ Jackson whispered softly.

It was silent for a moment, the soft breeze of the wind and the chirping birds turning into a beautiful melody in his ears. That is until he felt jinyoung encircling his arms around him, laughed resonating along with their surroundings, making it seem like it was an angel singing to him.

 _“I’m not going anywhere jackson hyung. I still have to protect this village and all the people here_. 

And that includes **_you.”_**

Jackson laughed as he looked at jinyoung — a smile gradually making its way to his lips.

“Silly. I’m going to protect you too so we have to stay with each other.”

“Of course hyung.”

“On a second thought..”

“What?”

“I don’t like the sound of you calling me hyung, it makes me feel old.”

“You didn’t seem to care earlier. You even compared yourself to jaebeom hyung.”

“That man is a **grandpa** so I guess it's only right to respect the elder.”

“He’s literally 2 months older than you are though.” 

“W-well, I wasn't thinking of what I was saying or doing.” Jackson turned his head away in attempt to hide his growing blush though it was still noticed by the leader – gaining a hearty laugh from him as jackson just stared at laughing work of art in front of him, feeling something inside his body that's starting to bloom.

“When have you ever think before doing something seun ah?” Jinyoung asked, raising his eyebrows with a playful side smile. 

“I know, that’s why _I need you_ beside me.” Jackson grinned.

“Whatever. By the way, what jealous are you talking about earlier?”

“Nothing, just a song I listened to.”

“Oh really?” The alpha saw him give a knowing look alongside a smirk — causing him to roll his eyes and playfully ruffled his hair, much to the younger’s dismay and annoyance.

“What was that for?!”

“Just because.”

“Sometimes I wonder how we are even friends.”

Jackson smiled at him as he swung his arm around the younger’s shoulder, the latter only pouting at him in cover of the smile he was trying to surpass — thankful that they have resolved their little argument in a peaceful way.

‘ _As for now. This will do. Until I figure out what I really want and what I really feel_..’

“We don’t even need to have a reason jinyoung ah. That’s why we’re best friends.” 

‘ _I’ll stay beside you,_

_As your **best friend**.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone care to share me some tissue? 🤧🤧


	10. Minding your business means protecting you

Jinyoung has dealt with a lot of problems all at once before. Has dealt with life threatening situations and even faced barbaric foes so it's only practical for him to say that he can manage several things in one case but things just don't quite add up when it comes to two ferocious male alphas who just couldn't stop themselves from wanting to manslaughter each other.

Just like now.

He was just feeling a little bit under the weather because for some reasons his heat persist despite taking care of it on his own. He did take suppressants twice – even though youngjae clearly advised for him not to – just to see if it'll lessen the feverish feeling in the pit of his stomach. Much to his disappointment, it didn't even do anything but make it more severe to a point he considered asking jaebeom for _help._

But of course, jinyoung being the prideful person that he is, chose to just live with it rather than beg for the alpha to touch him. Although it didn't go exactly the way he planned because as soon as the man entered the office, jinyoung's heat escalated so fast that he needed to lock himself inside his office for a good hour just to ensure he won't accidentally reveal his secret.

He didn't really expected jackson to be so worried of him that he'll _literally_ break the door of his office open, thus starting an argument with jinyoung who was flushed red in his chair, hiding his arousal under his desk. He was grateful enough that at least the scent blocker is working just fine, otherwise he's sure be at a big hell of a trouble. Moreover when a certain alpha saw his condition – giving jinyoung a look that he knows mean something opposite to good. 

And that's how jaebeom and jackson started their daily bickering – jackson pointing out that the leader needs immediate medical attention while jaebeom, knowing that if the other alpha is to touch the sweating omega, the younger will involuntarily moan because of the skin contact. 

“Jinyoung ssi, are you sure you want that alpha in our pack? It seems like to me, he's a little hot tempered and jackson also doesn't seem to like having him around.” He heard N asked as they watched the two alphas arguing over him. Sometime along their bickering, the officials entered his office to see what the commotion was all about. That irritated jinyoung more since he couldn't do his business and all the noises were making his ears hurt. 

**“ENOUGH!”** The room went silent as jinyoung's loud roar echoed inside it. All eyes on the mad leader who look very displeased with the situation. 

“All of you, out of my office **now**." He commanded as the members speedily made their way out, afraid to face the wrath of their leader. Though as expected, two stubborn alphas remain unfazed by him. 

“That includes the _**both**_ of _**you.”**_ Jinyoung glared at them, giving zero fucks if he was flushed and out of breath. He want them out of his room and he want it now. 

Jackson just sighed, giving jaebeom one last glare before storming out of the office – mumbling something about jaebeom being a dickhead.

Jinyoung watched how the alpha looked at the broken door then to him – eyes boring right to his skull as he gulped, beads of sweat rolling down his body due to his clothes sticking like his second skin.

“Care to explain what the _fuck_ is going on?” The leader heard him whispered – it sounded as if he was upset that jinyoung is hiding something and it made the omega feel bad for it.

“It's nothing. I just have a _fever.”_ Jinyoung lied, not even daring to look at the alpha's face.

“A _**fever?**_ Lil-“ The leader’s eyes were suddenly filled with shock and nervousness as quickly cut the man's words. If someome is to hear him now, they'll both be dead in a beat.

 **“I…It's none of your business!”** The words slipped out of his mouth harshly though what he just wanted is to have a space of his own like before. Don't get him wrong, he's thankful for the alpha's help with his heat but to think of it in another way, it's also because of the alpha that puts jinyoung into this position.

 _“None of my business?_ Fine, I'll stay out of your damn business then.” Jaebeom told him, words coming out like venom. Jinyoung sensed the sadness and disappointment on the older's voice as he made his way out of the room – leaving jinyoung completely washed over guilt by what he have said.

In the end, he wasn't able to focus at all so he opted on going home and call it a day – the members just staring at him with worry as he assisted himself out.

“Don't you think jinyoung hyung is burnt-out due to all this complications we're facing?” Jaebeom overheard a small pink haired guy asked a tall grape head one – wondering why the hell would they want such bright colors on top of their head like a flashing sign.

“I think so too jiminie. It's just that he's been dealing with most of the village’s problems alone and he just tells us what to do and not to mention the grand meeting that will happen alongside the mating season so he does have the potential to be _burnout_ by it.” 

Jaebeom looked at the closed door that jinyoung walked out from, debating on whether it'll be best if he check the omega's condition or not.

If he was indeed running a fever, he needs to make sure that the omega is getting his rest and proper treatment. 

But..

_'It's none of your business.’_

  
The alpha scoffed lowly, putting his hands inside his pocket as he made his way outside, not failing to be noticed by jackson who was watching his every move.

“Where are you going?” Jackson stood up from his stool and walked in front of jaebeom who gave him a bored look – wanting to waste no energy to someone like him.

 _“Home.”_ He replied, lightly shoving the puppy away who observed with wide eyes – stunned that the newbie have the guts to just shove him away like he's nothing.

Jackson huffed, feeling irked at him being so arrogant. 

“Seun ah. Give the man a break. I'm guessing he's not used with having people around him.” Jackson felt a tapping on his shoulder as he sighed. 

“I just don't like his guts and the way he acts like he's some kind of a big boss.” The husky fumed, looking over to his friend who only gave him a half smile.

“Just do it for jinyoung then. I'm sure jinyoung would be glad to see you guys at least try to get along. He doesn't need more stress than he already have and I know you know that. You're his best friend after all.” Jackson nodded, giving out a small smile as namjoon walked to his station – continuing on his work.

He took a deep breath and walked towards his own office, feeling apologetic of the broken door he caused.

 _‘Maybe I'm really causing him too much stress.’_ Jackson thought, stopping in front of jinyoung's empty office. He snapped out of his trance when he felt his phone vibrating – immediately answering the call as soon as he saw the caller ID.

 _“Yes?”_ He asked, walking straight to his office, not forgetting to lock his door behind him.

“I know. Yes, I just learned that. We don't have to tell _him.”_ Jackson spoke, sitting on his desk as he looked outside the glass windows of his office that was just beside jinyoung's. 

“No. _Jinyoung doesn't need to know._ I see. I'll be there before _sunrise._ We'll continue with the plan. Okay, bye.” 

Jackson stared at his screen, a soft sad smile gracing his lips as he clutched the phone in his hand. On his screen, was the picture of him and jinyoung when they graduated college – both had a huge grin in their faces as they held their diplomas.

  
“ _Don't worry jinyoung ah. This time, **I'll be the one to protect you**._” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙊🙉🙈


	11. Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD UP! before you read this I'm gonna warn you that this chapter is a full 🔞🔞🔞 chapter and once again a reminder that i don't usually write smutty chapters so this one might be a flop ksjksjsksjsksjksjsksjskjsks 
> 
> Anyway i hope i did it right and if not then I'm sorry 🙈🙉🙊

“ **S-shit! Fuck** …” A lewd moan echoed inside the house of pesca's pack leader, specifically from a whimpering omega who had a mildly aggressive alpha biting and kissing his neck as he pinned the weak and red-faced leader on his couch.

How they got there, well simple. It goes back a few hours earlier─ when jinyoung resolved that it was best to just go home since he clearly couldn't think straight anyway. Upon arriving, he felt a sudden wave of warmth hit his abdomen─ falling to his knees with wide eyes as he panted, clutching his stomach in pain.

“W-what the…” He winced as he tried to stand up, barely taking four steps before stumbling down again─ whimpering softly , feeling like his body was being set on fire. Debating on whether to crawl towards the bedroom or to just do it on his couch, he chose the latter─ wincing in every move he does whilst he sat himself on the soft couch slowly. 

“It's too hot.. God it's too hot.” He panted, struggling to remove his shirt and unbuckle his pants. After practically fighting his clothes, he was free from it with a grunt─ throwing the damned pieces of clothing somewhere far without a care.

His whole body shook as soon as he touched his length that was still clothed with his boxer, eliciting a whimper when the soft fabric rubbed against his skin. Biting his lips to stop himself from moaning loudly, he grinded the palm of his hand on the growing bulge on his boxer─ though he was starting to feel unsatisfied with just that.

That is why he opted on going full blown naked and was about to rid his boxers when the door slammed open, revealing a very displeased looking jaebeom who had his eyes set directly to his own ones.  
Stunned and confused by the sudden presence of the alpha, jinyoung was speechless─ thumbs hooked at the waistband of his boxers while he looked at the alpha in front of his door.

“ _J-Jaebeom ssi_ …” He whispered when his brain finally registered what was happening, embarrassment taking over whilst he attempted to cover his almost naked body.

“I knew something was off earlier. You've been hiding your heat that's why you locked yourself in your office didn't you?” The alpha asked, making his way to the omega who was just following his every move.   
Jinyoung sobbed softly when he felt jaebeom's fingertips grazing his exposed thighs, staring down at him with daunting eyes.

“I'm very disappointed with you lily. I have clearly expressed my willingness to help you but you chose to _hide_ from _me?”_ The scent that the alpha was giving out started to mess with jinyoung's way of thinking, it was driving all his senses to the limit. That's why when jaebeom's hands halted just right next to his throbbing crotch, he whined out loud─ tears falling from his eyes as he panted heavily, wanting to feel the man's hands on him. 

He wanted the man all over him.

_“Hyung.”_ A long needy whine rung to jaebeom's ears, studying jinyoung's every feature as the younger looked up at him with want and need.

“Yes?” He asked, voice barely surpassing a whisper. He watched as jinyoung wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers tangling on his locks with a light tug─ as if a sign that he needed something from the alpha. But of course, jaebeom wouldn't just give him what he wanted easily, not after the attitude jinyoung chose to show earlier.

“ **Words,** lily.” 

Jinyoung's remaining consciousness heard─ squandering no time and energy as he let the words slip out of his panting lips.

“Please make it go away. I can't handle the heat, it's too hot. 

**_Please touch me_**.” 

Thus, leading them to now where jaebeom was running circles with his thumb that was rested on the omega's thigh while the other was wrapped around jinyoung's hard shaft, moving up and down in an even motion. His lips latched on the younger's neck as he sucked lightly, leaving more bruises that jinyoung will definitely have to conceal with a foundation later on like before. 

It didn’t take long for the moaning pack leader to have his release but it didn't made his heat go away completely as he whined in frustration.

“Still feeling warm, baby?” Jinyoung picked up the gentle words coming from the alpha who was soothing his nerves by rubbing his side delicately─ to which the younger only nodded, shy that jaebeom once again had to help him with his problem.

“I see. Okay, well how about..” The omega examined the alpha who sat next to him, tilting his head lightly in confusion as the man only chuckled.

“You ride me? That way we'll both be satisfied, don't you think so?” Jaebeom smirked while jinyoung's eyes grew as wide as a saucer─ face matching those of ripe tomatoes. 

“W-what? A-are you crazy?!” He hissed, nervousness evident on his voice. 

“It's not what you think. Ever heard of dry humping before? Or are you that of a virgin that you don't even know what that means?” He teased, making the omega scoff and cross his arms over his chest, forgetting that he was full on naked while the man was still equipped with his clothes. 

“O-of course I know that.” He retorted, albeit a bit weak to be considered as one. Jinyoung watched the man remove his clothing except his black boxer─ gawking at the prominent bulge in front of it, wondering how it'll feel inside hi-

“Eyes up here, _dollface.”_ Jinyoung snapped out of his trance, mortified that the alpha saw him ogling on his clothed length. Jaebeom couldn't help but to dissolve into laughter as he looked at the red faced omega trying to avoid his face, or him in general.

“It's okay, Lily. Everything you see, is _yours_ to _take._ Now sit on my lap, _I'll make sure to chase that heat of yours away as many times as you need me to_.” Jaebeom seductively whispered, eyes studying the omega that was cautiously stealing glances at him. With a small huff, the omega finally gave in─ slowly making his way to the waiting alpha as he sat in a painfully downtempo manner. 

“That's it, but you know what's more **satisfying** than _sitting on my lap_?” The pack leader heard the man muttered closely to his ear, his breath tickling him as he let out a small moan.

He felt how the man's rough hands gently maneuver his hips forward until a keen gasp escaped jinyoung's lips, eyes wide open and head tilted backwards as he felt the line of the alpha's clothed shaft beneath him.

“It's _sitting on my cock_ , Isn't it?” Jaebeom growled in his ears whilst jinyoung's hands instinctively clawed into the man's shoulder, blunt nails digging hard as he made tiny circular motions with his hips─ making both him and the man below him utter a simultaneous moan.

“ **Yes**. God, yes this is better. Fuck.” Jinyoung whimpered, his movements starting to go faster and rougher as he gasped for air─ filling the empty house with both their grunts and whines as they move in their own rhythm. Jinyoung for once didn't care how loud he was, it was too damn good to even think of anything else.

“You're so good, lily. **So** **damn** **good**.” Jaebeom grunted, placing love bites all over jinyoung's exposed flesh─ making sure to leave no room for anyone other than him.

‘ ** _Mine_**.’

Jinyoung was out of his wits─ his movements stuttering whilst he felt the man bit his neck so many times he doesn't know if the foundation he has is enough to cover them all, but he wasn't one to complain.

Hell, he'll _never_ complain.

Jinyoung had his head tilted upwards as he stared at the ceiling, wondering just when it started looking swirled and kind of fucked up─ a good kind of fucked up. Looking down only to see jaebeom's neck laid for him, glistening with sweat as the man had his head thrown backwards, eyes completely shut and his mouth lightly hanging open─ pleasure shown in his features with an uneven breath.

The leader didn't know what has gotten into him when he bent down and latched his own plump lips on the flesh in front of him, earning a surprised noise from the man as he nibbled on the fresh skin─ biting it softly while he felt the alpha gripped his hips tighter.

“ **Fucking hell** , Lily.” Jaebeom moaned lowly as his own pace started become jagged, enjoying the feeling of the younger's teeth sinking lightly into his skin.

Soon enough, only the sounds of hoarse breaths, clammy bodies moving together and both their pants and moans occupied the once quiet house. It was hot, sweaty and lewd as they both found themselves chasing their release.

Jaebeom stared at the breathtaking sight in front of him, an out of breath omega desperate to have his release whilst riding him made him see cloud nine─ gasping hard whilst trembling once they climaxed.

Jinyoung slumped down jaebeom's body, head resting on his broad shoulder as the pair catches their breaths─ both feeling exhausted from the recent bustling. He felt how the man glided his fingers from jinyoung's back to his nape, slender fingers twined with his locks─ evoking a soft purr from the tired omega as he smiled.

“Is it gone, lily?” He mumbled, voice as soft as a feather while he nuzzled his nose on the younger's hair, breathing in the natural scent of jinyoung as he hummed.

“Yes. For now, I think.” Jaebeom chortled airily as the pack leader snuggled closer to the source of heat─ a heat he wanted, the heat jaebeom is ejecting.  
The heat only jaebeom could give off.

“Don't worry, lily. I told you I’ll chase that heat of yours away as many times as needed..” Jinyoung heard jaebeom mumbled as felt the hot breath of the alpha on his forehead, making chills run up and down his body.

“ _And I intend to keep that promise, for as long as you want me to._ ” 

Jinyoung couldn't pinpoint on what made his heart beat faster than normal. Was it because of how his breath was fanning around his face? Was it because of the kiss he placed on his forehead? 

Was it the words he chose to say?

Or was it his natural instincts that's saying one of his pack member is in danger?


	12. Jackson Wang

“ _Seun ah, please stop crying_.” A younger jackson looked up, red puffy eyes filled with tears, nose red and lips trembling. He sniffled as he curled up into a ball─ attempting to hide the horrible condition he was in whilst his back was leaning on an oak tree at the park that had no leaves.

A spot he always go to whenever he feels like to cry and whenever he feels alone in the house that _once_ was filled with laughers and joy.

“ _You don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine_.” He whispered despite the huge hole in his heart. The pain of the sudden loss still stings─ a young heart scarred forever.

“B-but.. seunie is _sad._ And _crying,_ and _alone.”_ He heard a young boy mumbled, voice as quiet as possible. Somehow it brings jackson peace and chaos at the same time.

He is sad, and crying but most of all─ he felt **alone.** He was alone, running on an endless path surrounded by darkness as he blindly chase for something he doesn't even know.

“ _I'm fine. I'll be. **So you can leave me too**._” Jackson let the words slip out, silently wishing the other would leave him to mourn. Then again, something inside him wished that the boy would stay and comfort him.  
He froze on his spot when sniffles started erupting beside him, prompting him to snap his head towards where the sound is coming from. Beside him, was a young boy. A young boy that had big watery eyes and trembling plump lips.

He was about to cry.

And jackson knew he didn't want the boy to shed tears.

**_Not now._ **

**_Not ever_**.

“W-why are you crying?” Young Jackson stuttered, panicking as the other boy started crying for no reasons, or so he thought.

“ _B-Because I-I don’t want seunie to be alone, and crying and sad. I don't want to leave seunie, I don't want you to be sad_.” The young boy sobbed, rubbing his eyes harshly with a hiccup.

As if on a natural instinct, jackson wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy─ all the while gently patting his head, soothing him as his cries dissolved into sniffles. A soft smile placed on Jackson's lips as he started tearing up again, this time because of happiness.

_Happiness that he always find in him._

“ _Can you stay with me always then_?”

“ _Of course! I will stay with seunie even when he have gray hair and wrinkly skin_.”

“ _So will I. I'll stay beside you and protect you from those bad guys_.”

“ _Me too. I'm going to protect you too, seunie ah._ ”

Because no matter how tired and sad and alone he feels sometimes.

He'll always find himself smiling because of him.

  
**_Happiness he always find in jinyoung._ **

* * *

  
The tapping of a certain dress shoes echoed along a quiet hallway as he strutted his way to the sole door in front of him, body clothed with the finest suit and tie- enhancing his aura as one of the elites. His hair slicked back and his eyes held a strong gaze as people around him watched in awe and respect.  
The man kept his straight face as the attendant held the door open for him, bowing down whilst he entered the room─ catching all attention with his powerful aura.

He hated this room of all the parts of this building. He hates how jinyoung has to go and meet these arrogant airheads every year and hear them brag about something so little even ants could brag more.

He hates the memories he had with this specific room. The horrible memories that left him scarred for life.

“What a pleasant surprise. Where's your leader? Is he so _conceited_ that he lets just anyone inside the grand meeting?” A red haired man snickered, leaning on his chair with both his feet resting on another, specifically jinyoung's seat.

“He has to do so many important things in our area than you can ever handle in your **entire lifespan** and of course they'll let me in, _seeing how **you** are here in the first place._” Jackson calmly responded as he studied the man's angry features, eyes glaring at him.

“What the fuck did you just said you son of a bitch?!” The man stood up, fist clenched and was ready to throw a punch at the calm alpha. He had manage to learn how to deal with this kind of shitty people because jinyoung taught him how.

If not, jackson would surely break this fucker's jaw apart in a matter of second.

“Can you two shitheads stop barking? It's ruining my mood big time.” An irritating voice came from a lady who has her legs crossed, wearing a very revealing clothing that almost leaves none to the imagination.

“You're one to talk. Acting like a queen when you can't even own up the shits you do.” Another vexing sound from yet another girl inside the room, clothes equally revealing as if it was a competition on who could wear less.

Jackson wonders how jinyoung deals with these people without ripping their tongues off. Must've been tough being surrounded by this so called ‘pack leaders'. 

“At least I don't fuck around to get connections unlike you do.”

“Can you two bitches stop whining! Make good use of those mouths by sucking dicks. God you're both so annoying as fuck!” The red head shouted as both girls went silent─ fear evident on their faces.

As much as jackson hated the irritating sound of their voices and their attitudes, he knows how to respect women despite their… _personalities._

“You shouldn't go around calling girls bitches. That's a dick move especially coming from a proclaimed _leader_ like you are.” Jackson spoke, sitting on jinyoung's chair like he didn't just savagely called out someone.

“The fuck did you just said?! Want me to break your bones and snap your head?! I can say whatever the fuck I want, bastard. Here, your mom's a **hoe,** a **slut,** a **motherfuc-"** Two loud shrieks ensued as the red head flew back after receiving a solid punch in the face from a scary looking alpha who was now standing still.

“ ** _Say that one more time and I'll make sure to dig you your own grave. I'm so tempted to rip that brainless head of your right now so quit giving me reasons to do so cause I’ll definitely do it._** ” Jackson hissed, eyes as cold as the ice whilst the red head spit out blood─ chuckling like a mad man whilst trying to stand up.

“You fucker think you're so great for landing a _**weak** **punch?**_ Let me show you how an **alpha** really punch you son of a bitch.” He hissed, charging towards jackson who dodged easily─ elbowing the man from his back.

“Oh my god what the fuck are you two doing?!”

“Someone call the president! I can't have my dress covered in blood!”

Jackson gave them a look, effectively silencing them as the red head cough blood whilst on his knees. The calm alpha only sat down again, reminding himself of what jinyoung would say if he finds out he caused ruckus inside the grand meeting.

He remembers him saying that you should not fight unless you have a reason.

‘ _Fight to protect, not because you just want to show off your capabilities.’_

“Y-you b-bastard. **I'll definitely kill you**.”

“Say that once you're done kneeling on the ground with blood on your mouth. _Then I'll reconsider being killed by you.”_

**_“Such a sharp tongue. You've grown so much haven't you?”_ **

All heads turned to the source of the voice, the girls quickly bowing down as the other man stood up in a hurry─ cursing under his breath while he took his seat. Jackson on the other hand, just sat there, eyeing the man with **disgust** and **hatred.**

“Why look at me like that? _Have you forgotten that you're no longer part of this council? Have you forgotten that your family doesn't own the power anymore after that dreadful tragedy a long time ago? Don't tell me, you still believe that was not an accident_?” The man darkly chuckled, taking a seat at the biggest chair inside the room casually─ irking Jackson's patience to the limit.

He wouldn't forget that man's face. He wouldn't forget what he did. He wouldn't forget the pain he brought to his family.

_**His dead family.** _

“Long time no see, _**jackson ssi.**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We going✈ Hell ride uwu 🤪🤙


	13. Reasons

“ **What did you just said**?” Jimin trembled as he cowered in front of their leader's gaze— his eyebrows knitted as he looked down at his shaking pink haired secretary.

Jinyoung just arrived at the office a few minutes ago, smiling and happy because of the night before. He sat at his swivel chair, not even caring if his door was still broken and that his members are looking at him with confusion. He’s determined to have a good day but it all soon turn sour when jimin rushed to his office looking anxious and worried.

“Jimin ah, what’s wrong? Why do you look so troubled?” The pack leader stood up, concerned about the younger’s state as he checked if something’s wrong. He saw how the pink haired guy avoided eye contact— clearly, something’s wrong with the younger as he sighed and pat his head in an attempt to calm him.

“It’s okay jiminie, just tell me what’s wrong.” He gently told the younger who just gulped and fidgeted.

“ _I-It’s J-jackson h-hyung_ …” His secretary whispered, voice shaky and almost as if he was about to burst into tears. Jinyoung’s body stiffen at the name of his best friend, his instincts immediately saying that something’s really wrong now.

“What happened to him jimin ah?

**_Where’s jackson_**?”

Of course he noticed the lack of presence from the usual cheery and noisy alpha but he thought that his best friend must’ve overslept again like the last time, turns out its something worse. He watched as jimin’s small figure shook lightly— he was evidently scared and to be honest, so was jinyoung. He’s scared that something bad happened to his best friend.

“H-he..He attended the grand meeting in your place.” Jinyoung stood there, still as a rock as he let the younger’s words sink in.

 ** _Jackson, grand meeting, attending_** — those words don’t fit together and jinyoung knew exactly why.

“ **What did you just said**?”

“J-jackson insisted on going in your stead. I-I tried to stop him but he said he’ll be fine. I’m sorry hyung.” Jimin’s voice quivered, head hung low— small sniffling sound coming from his lips whilst Jinyoung sighed out loud, running his hand over his hair hastily as he turned around to pick his phone. Dialling jackson’s number as he looked at jimin who was still trembling by the looks of his shoulders.

He cursed loudly when jackson’s phone was out of reach, pacing back and forth in attempt to think of a way to solve this mess. If they all went there then Pesca will be an open playground for those thirsty fuckers. If he went alone and his heat occurred, he’ll be in trouble, especially when it’s the start of the mating season. If he ask his members to go there then they could get hurt as well and he wouldn't be able to protect pesca alone in his recent state.

_How can jinyoung be so careless and forget that the grand meeting is held today?_

_**“Hey.”**_ Jinyoung snapped his head towards the voice, seeing jaebeom looking at him with puzzled eyes.

“Jimin you can go now. I need to talk to him in private.” Jimin nodded and rushed outside the office, grateful that the pack leader didn't turn his frustration into violence.

“Something wrong? Why are you so disturbed?” Jaebeom asked as he looked at the leader’s pacing.

“Jackson’s in the grand meeting.”

 _“And?_ Isn’t that great? I mean, for once he started acting like a man and not a 5 year old brat.”  
The alpha saw how jinyoung looked at him with animosity, scoffing at the sentence he said as if the omega was offended by it— and undoubtedly, he was.

“ _ **Great?!**_ How can it be **great** when jackson’s parents **DIED** there?! When jackson **NEARLY** died there?!” Jinyoung seethed— catching the alpha off guard by how furious he looked.

“Wait What? What happened back then?” Jaebeom asked as jinyoung stopped walking in circle and plopped down his swivel chair, head throbbing with all the problems he has on hand.

“His parents.. died there. Before when he was just a young boy. That's why he hated going there and I don't want him to go there. I don't want him to relive the painful events again. I should've sensed that he's planning something like this. **_What kind of a best friend am i_**?” Jinyoung buried his face on the palm of his hand as jaebeom sat in front of him, worried that the omega might undergo an unforeseen heat because of how much stress he’s having.

“ _ **Deep** **breaths** , lily. Deep breaths_.” The leader heard him whispered gently, rubbing circles on his thighs as he obliged— rattled nerves neutralized by the small gesture of the alpha. He looked up to see jaebeom smiling tenderly at him, somehow it made him calm down despite the storm inside him.

“We’ll find a way to solve this okay? You don’t have to do it on your _own._ I know jackson ssi would be worried if you keep on stressing yourself.” The alpha explained as jinyoung nodded feebly. That’s right, if he stresses himself, it wouldn’t solve anything. He needs to think of a plan that will affect all situations in a good way.

He's the pack leader. He needs to protect his _village,_ his _people._

But most importantly, he needs to protect his _best friend._

_**He will protect jackson, no matter what it takes.** _

Jaebeom stood up and looked outside jinyoung’s office. He knew that jackson wasn’t a _weak_ opponent, he knew that the man had what it takes to kill **dozens** of lives **alone** if he wanted to. But to think that jinyoung said the alpha nearly died there too, made him question what _kind_ of person could kill the president of the council and his family. Except if…

“You said jackson ssi nearly died right? If.. it’s okay with you, I’d like to know what happened that day and who killed his parents?” Jinyoung looked up to the alpha, bewildered by the sudden curiosity of the man with jackson’s life.

“ _Why do you want to know_?”

“Because I want to know the whole story behind it.” Jaebeom lied. Of course if he says the real reason, and if his reason is proven to be correct, jinyoung will definitely hate him.

And that’s the last thing jaebeom wanted to happen, to have jinyoung _**hate**_ him.

“…I see. Well, his parents were once a member of the council, especially his father who was the president of the council before. We often go there since his parents don’t want to leave him alone inside their house nor do they want to burden my parents with handling two kids but jackson would always refuse to go alone. So they often take me too with them, my parents and his parents were colleagues so it wasn’t really a problem. We would always play around the building while his parents were on a meeting.” Jinyoung started, a faint smile on his lips as he remembered the good times.

“But then one day, a tragedy happened. Jackson’s father got shot in the head by an anonymous bullet and that caused havoc inside the meeting room, people running away as it started to rain bullets. Coincidentally, we were inside the meeting room as well when that happened.” The pack leader clenched his hands together, eyebrows knitting and his lips trembling. It hurt jaebeom to see the omega be so scarred and to think that he was only young back then. Jinyoung took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, convening all his strength to continue without breaking into tears from the memories of the bloodbath.

 _“Almost_ all didn’t survive, but we’re somehow lucky that we’re small enough to fit in the hole at the corner of the room to get cover. We saw how people drop dead, bullets all over their bodies. I was scared, I thought I was going to die. But I realized how mortified jackson must’ve been to see his father die in front of him. So I covered his eyes and sung to him on the top of my lungs so he wouldn’t hear the screams and see the blood around us.” Jinyoung was crying at that point, reminiscing the bloody aftermath of the incident was truly a horrifying scene. It was enough for him to suffer that alone, because he knew that losing his parents was already too much for jackson to carry.

 _“Lily..”_ Jinyoung heard the man muttered as the omega wiped the tears away whilst he laugh lightly, attempting to hide the sorrow that still haunts him to this day.

“It stopped after a while but the blood and the dead bodies remained. I saw his father’s dead body as well as his mother’s and for a young child it was **traumatic.** _What more if they’re your parents, right?_ So I asked him to keep his eyes close as I guided him outside the room. He did, though I could feel his tears through my palm as he gripped it with his own.” The pack leader hiccupped as he keeps himself composed to carry on with the story.

“He couldn’t sleep for days and so did I but we manage to pull through, the council loss a major member and jackson was too young to even handle it by himself. So the next day, while his parents were being buried, the old man came and talked to him. He was appointed as the new president since he was the nearest to the succession. But I didn’t understand why jackson ran away from him after they talked. It was like he didn’t _want_ to hear what the old man has to _say.”_

Before jaebeom could even utter a word, a knock from the door frame resonated— turning their heads to see Namjoon standing with a pensive expression.

“Excuse me but I heard that jackson went to the grand meeting. I would like to volunteer to go and usher him back since I know jinyoung has important matters at hand as of now.” He said in a phlegmatic manner as he walked closer to them─ the pack leader rapidly wiping the remaining tears in his eyes whilst he cleared his throat. He wouldn't want his members to see him weak, that's not what a leader should be. 

Jinyoung was sure astound by the sudden volunteering from the man but he thought that maybe the man worries for jackson as well, seeing how him and jackson were friends. It’s not like it’s a bad thing but if he sends Namjoon out then their intelligence and CCTVs will be lacking security.

“Don’t worry Jinyoung ah. Jiminie knows how to operate the CCTVs as well so you wouldn’t have any problems with sending me off.” Namjoon added as if he just read the leader’s mind. Jinyoung thought about it for a while, thinking if it’ll be a great move to risk two of his member’s life and the village’s security.

“Okay. If you are willing to go and bring jackson back here with you, then I trust you will be back here— both _safe and sound.”_ Jinyoung looked at him as the man only nodded his head and left. Jinyoung still worries for them but he hoped they’ll return home safely.

“That grape head guy just now, what’s with him and that pink hair dude?” The omega looked to the side, almost forgetting that jaebeom was still there.

Namjoon and jimin? Well as far as he knows, they’re dating?

“I think they’re in a relationship. Why’d you ask?” Jaebeom only hummed as he put his hand on his pocket.

“Have you ever asked jackson what the man said that made him runaway?” The alpha changed subject, confusing the omega even more.

“Well I did, but he refused to tell me. He just said he hated the man and he hated what he told him. From then on, jackson wouldn’t even go near that building and the first time I went there for my first grand meeting he was so against it. Though I convinced him to let me since I thought it’ll be something about the important businesses we had to tackle.” A sour expression etched on the younger’s face to show how much of a disappointment it was.

“That old man you’re talking about, what’s his name?”

“ _Why are you suddenly so interested in knowing jaebeom hyung_?”

Jaebeom was not prepared for the sudden question from jinyoung as he cleared his throat. Laughing lightly— though was distinctively fake— whilst he scratched his nape.

“I mean I was just curious why you call him old man and not by his name. Do all of you call him that way or was it like a rule to call him that?”

Jinyoung could feel that there’s something more behind his question but he chose to shrug that away, not wanting anymore stress to think of.

“I only call him that here. We address him as president inside the room since he wants to always remind us of his position. But he did say his name before. I think its..” The leader trailed off, rummaging his brain of that one name. Jaebeom’s heart was beating fast, holding his breath back unconsciously as he waited for the name to slip the younger’s lips.

He wished he was _wrong._ He wished it wasn’t who _he_ thinks it was.

“Ah. I remember it now. His name…”

Jaebeom watched as jinyoung’s lips move to say the name out loud, his whole body stiffening gradually with every letter.

“Taekgeun nim.

  
It’s **_Im Taekgeun_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late but here i am! 💜💜Ksjskjsksjsksjsksjsksjsksjjsjsksjsjsjsjs hope it gave you an idea of Jackson's past and what happened before 🤧 hope you guys are paying attention to the hints too uwu 🙈 cause the liar will be revealed soon 🙉🙊 (or maybe not 👀)


	14. Liar...Liar?

“ _How many times do I have to say it for your stupid mind to understand that I don’t take second place? I don’t take consolations. I don’t need a useless piece of shit to be my own flesh_.” A 15 year-old Jaebeom stood in front of a furious male─ head bowed down as a show of respect to the man though he would rather glare back at him if not for the reason that he still needed shelter and food to survive.

He hated how this disgusting person have the decency to act high and mighty when he’s killing innocent people for power. He hated how this man could sleep so soundly while jaebeom works his self to exhaustion to prove his worth. He hated how the man gives another person’s son more compliments than himself. He hated him.

**_He hated his father._ **

“ _You’re going to be home-schooled from now on. Those good-for-nothing pack of yours is not even helping you to be an eligible heir of my company. I wouldn’t dare pass my money to you only for you to be so lacking and ignominious._ ” Jaebeom looked up in a hurry, eyes wavering as he watched the retreating back of his father.

“ _Please! I-I’ll do my best. I promise I’ll do my best! **Just don’t lock me up again**_ **.** ” He pleaded─ the thought of being alone again after gaining friends scared him. The man turned lightly, eyes sharp and void of emotion.

**“Lock you up?** I didn’t _lock_ you up. I _disciplined_ you, you ungrateful wretch.” He firmly said as he throw the nearest thing his hand could grab towards jaebeom─ a marbled vase, causing a loud shattering of glass to resonate inside The Im's Mansion. The young boy held his cries, knowing well that if he let out even the faintest sob, he would face worse than being thrown a vase to.

He stood there, blood surging down his arm─ pool of crimson red liquid beneath it. It was silent for a moment, except for the footsteps of his father’s expensive shoes walking closer to him. His face was yanked up forcefully when the man grabbed his hair backwards, making him meet those frightening eyes.

“ _You better be sorry for ruining that valuable vase_.” The man hissed, gripping his hair tighter as jaebeom clenched his jaw, holding back his tears with all his might.

_“I apologize, **Taekgeun nim**.”_ He enduringly spoke, hating himself for being the son of this devil. The man only laughed, shoving him away as the younger stumbled down, biting his lips to stop himself from wincing when his wound grazed the sharp corner of the wooden cabinet.

His eyes followed as the man started walking away, as if he didn’t just treat jaebeom like a fucking trash─ his own blood and flesh. The loud slam of the door closing behind him was the cue for jaebeom’s tears to run down, clutching his arm whilst his body trembled. He hated this house, he hated how it felt more like a prison for him and his mom.

“ _Jaebeomie ah_ ….” He flinched when he heard the soft sound of a soothing voice. Tears falling faster than he hoped for, sobs escaping his lips as two bony arms wrapped around him.

“ _I’m sorry jaebeom ah. I’m sorry you have to go through this_ …” Jaebeom just cried as he pour every sadness that was overflowing inside him. It was too much for him. He just wanted to **_die._**

“ _Mama’s sorry for not being able to help you._ ” The young boy then noticed how small droplets of water hit his skin, that’s when he realized his mother was silently crying. It broke his heart to hear the cries of his mother, to see the bruise in her skin, to see how thin and pale she was.

“ _Mama’s sorry, son. I’m so sorry for giving you pain_.” He knew at that point that he’ll run away from this house with his mom. He decided that one day he’ll be old enough to stand up for her, to let his mom live a life she _deserves._

**_He promised himself, that he’ll save his mom from this hell._ **

“ _I’m sorry jaebeom ssi. Your mother already passed away.”_

If _only_ he was ahead of time, then _maybe_ he could’ve save his mom.

He _could_ _’ve_ kept his promise─ to at least let his mother _rest in peace_.

* * *

Jaebeom looked up in the sky, it was almost night time when he decided to take a quick stroll around the village─ partially to unwind from the sudden revelation but also to patrol. He breath out, watching how the vague smoke come out of his mouth as he continued to walk aimlessly. The alpha just took jinyoung home after the stressful day, making sure that he’s sleeping peacefully before going out even though the younger insisted on staying up until jackson and namjoom come back.

_‘If jinyoung knew that the person who killed jackson’s parents was his father. Would that make everything change?’_

He clenched his fist. Of course, the probability of something changing is to visible to even ignore. That man’s blood is after all, running in his veins. He continued on patrolling until he noticed a shadow of something turning to the right─ skilfully making it’s way to a certain direction. Jaebeom tailed the shadow without delay, making sure to camouflage himself well. His eyebrows perked up when he recognized the path they were heading to─ **_the pack’s office_**.

The alpha keep the shadow’s moves under surveillance as it unlocked the office using a pin─ thinking that this person must’ve studied how to picklock before like him.

“You definitely need to upgrade your securities, lily.” He whispered under his breath whilst the shadow entered the office smoothly─ _almost like a snake._

He waited for the door to close before he silently made his way to the window, eyes scanning the inside of the office as the shadow walked towards one of the monitors─ turning it on as he glanced around warily whilst he put on the transceiver. Jaebeom made sure that the person’s attention was fully on the monitor in preparation for his noiseless entrance from the front door.

He stayed put behind him as he examined the contents of the monitor─ as soundless as an inanimate object. Though he was surprised when he saw a familiar face on the monitor, disbelief written all over his face.

“ _What do you think you’re doing_?” The alpha spoke, making sure his voice is booming as the person flinched on his seat─ turning around in horror to see the alpha standing behind him with a furious look.

“W-when did you get here? H-how did you know i'll be here?” Jaebeom only laughed darkly whilst the person squeaked in fear.

“I followed you of course. Who knew you’d go and backstab someone who treated you like family? Huh, _**hakyeon ssi**_?” He casually spoke, sitting on the table with his legs crossed.

“I-It’s not like that!” The guy nervously shouted to the alpha─ voice shaky and eyes unsteady. He just raised his eyebrow at him, a mocking smirk on his lips as he urge the anxious guy to explain.

“Alright. I-I’ll tell you…” He gulped as jaebeom only stared at him.

“Continue.” The alpha commanded, eager to know what lies behind his motives. Jaebeom noticed the hesitation in his movements as he glanced around, as if trying find a way out of this trap. It irritated the waiting alpha as he slammed his hand on the table─ making N shrieked and cowered whilst covering his ears.

“ **I.SAID.FUCKING.CONTINUE**.” He ordered, staring at the almost crying male trembling in front of him.

“Please don’t kill me! I’m not trying to hurt anyone! I’m telling the truth, I’m not doing anything bad. I just didn’t think that you’ll be here and that you’ll follow me but trust me I’m not doing this to backstab jinyo-” Hakyeon sobbed─ voice visibly shaking in terror. Though that enraged jaebeom even more─ to the point that he nearly lost his patience and threw a punch in N’s face.

“ _Don’t hurt me! Please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry! Please I beg you, I’m sorry_!” Jaebeom’s fist halted, almost an inch away from the quivering man who was shielding his face with his arms. The alpha’s breath was uneven, eyes seeing red whilst his jaw was sticking out in anger. He nearly hurt a person just because he was _impatient,_ just because he was _hot-headed._ He nearly hurt someone that can be truly _innocent_ and just _scared_ because he _couldn’t control_ himself─ just like his _**father.**_

‘ _No.. Never._.’

  
“Speak, and go straight to the point. I don't want to deal with your shits.” He calmly told him, taking a step back as the man struggled to collect his composure. Hakyeon looked at the man whilst he snivelled─ opening his jittering lips to say what his real reason was to sneak inside the office in the middle of the night.

“I… know _something_ …” He whispered, almost like he was about to say something that could change the pack for good.

And it was.

  
**_“I know his secret.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie doopsie 🙈🙉🙊 Anyway, this 'part' of the story is about to end soon but i'd like to thank those who continues to read and/or have read this story, specially to those that had left me with feedbacks (y'all are angels ksjskjsksjsksjsksj) I'm really overwhelmed by the support you've all given me 🤧😭💜 THANK YOU GUYS! 
> 
> I'M OUT! 🤪🤙


	15. First move

Jinyoung has been restless, being woken up by the nightmare that keeps on repeating itself when he closes his eyes every other hour was not really helping with his distress. The first time he woke up, it was as if he had run a mile from the sweats covering his face and body, his heart thumping out of his chest and sharp irregular breaths coming out of his hanging mouth.

He ran his hand over his sticky hair, trying to still himself whilst he took deep breaths— eyes scanning his room as he do so. That's when he notice the absence of the alpha that he came with earlier. Quickly shuffling out of his bed, his foot dragged him to every corner of the house— hoping to spot the source of _tranquility_ amidst his _mayhem_.

Though what he found was nothing but the usual quiet house. He doesn't understand how after a few days of having jaebeom around changed his perspective drastically. How he could feel the loneliness seeping through every empty rooms and hallways his eyes lay upon. How he could hear the deafening silence surrounding his house, the silence he once loved the most. He could feel the cold wind brushed his skin, shivering as he walked back to his bedroom to seek warmth and comfort.

It made jinyoung feel like he's lost, waves of uncertainty drowning him as he tried to sleep away the feeling. Yet every time he close his eyes, the image of his best friend begging for his help was what he could see. Jackson's raging glare, blaming him for not being able to protect him when jinyoung promised.

**_He promised._ **

That why when his eyes landed on a certain alpha who looked at him in surprise, asking why the omega was awake and crying, he didn't miss a beat and ran towards the alpha— wrapping his arms around him as he sobbed hard, clutching into his shirt like a little kid who just found his guardian after being lost in the sea of crowd. Jaebeom was perplexed with the sudden burst of tears but was quick to pull the omega tighter, comforting words being whispered to the trembling leader in his hand.

Maybe it was his heat that's making jinyoung more emotional than he used to. Or maybe it was the guilt that his best friend might be out there, in danger, yet he does nothing to help. Maybe it was both and the omega just couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed by it.

“It's okay, lily. _I got you_.” Jinyoung heard the man muttered as he let jaebeom pick him up and bring him back to his bed. They just laid there, the sobbing sound that was occasionally accompanied by hiccups occupied the room. The alpha’s gentle stroke in his hair made him, in some way, forget about all his worries. The feeling of the warm body pressed with his made him feel that he wasn't alone. But..

_Jackson._

“Jaebeom hyung… has.. namjoon said anything? Or even jackson? Have they sent anything back to us?” The omega whispered, afraid to hear what the other has to say but at the same time was dying to know the answer.

“Not that I know of, dollface. But don't worry. I know Jackson's fine and so is namjoon. Take a rest and then who knows maybe tomorrow they'll be back like nothing happened.” The alpha comforted, gaining a soft nod from the younger whilst he place a peck on his forehead.

Of course jaebeom doesn't want the omega to worry more. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if they were safe and returning back. He wasn't even sure if they're both _alive_ at this point. But something inside him tells him to keep it in and let the omega sleep for tonight.

He watched as the even breathing of the omega indicates that he was now sleeping, finally serene seeing that the alpha was around him.

‘ _He's probably nesting. That's why he's so emotionally unbalanced and in need of something to make him feel safe_.’ Jaebeom thought to himself as he skimmed his index finger on the outline of the younger's sleeping face.

“You don't have to know now. And if I could, I wouldn't let you know, not anytime soon. **_I just want to keep you away from harm, lily. I won't do the same mistake twice_**.” He mumbled as he nuzzled his nose on the top of the younger's head, drowsiness beckoning him to close his eyes and sleep— taking one last glance at the omega before letting exhaustion take over his body.

Jaebeom woke up the next day to hear the shouting from the younger who was crying while talking to his phone. He promptly stood up and rushed towards the thrashing omega, holding him back from ruining his cabinet as he took the plastic bottles of medicines and pills off of their shelves as well as the first aid kit beside it. Then he noticed the open bag beneath them- he was going somewhere, _he was going to jackson_ , jaebeom was sure of it. He watched as he threw the phone away and took the bag, not even bothering to know what he had put inside it.

“ **Listen to me. Baby, _listen_**.” The alpha attempted to stop him but it was like jinyoung's mind was somewhere else as he keeps on mumbling incoherent words.

“Baby please calm down and listen to me.” Jaebeom spoke as he grabbed the younger's wrist, making jinyoung snap his head towards him with a fear stricken face and worried eyes.

“Jackson _needed_ me. Jackson _needs_ me. I have to _go_ there. I have to _save_ him.” He voiced out, tone visibly shaky as he swatted the older's hand away and continued to walk towards the door.

“ **STOP**! You're going to get yourself in harm if you go there and you know that!” Jaebeom shouted as he blocked the doorway. Jinyoung looked up at him, tears flowing down his eyes as he sobbed.

“Jackson **needs** me. Jackson's **hurt.**

_Seunie…_ ” The omega trailed off as he gripped the bag tighter.

“ _Hey…hey it's okay..it's okay…_ ” The alpha immediately held him in his arms as the omega cried harder.

“ _Seunie might be sad. Seunie might be alone, and scared. And hurt. Seunie needs me_.” He bawled while jaebeom pat his back delicately, striving to calm the weeping omega.

“It’ll be okay, lily. We just have to think of another plan. Let's call the officials and hold a meeting. I don't want you to go there. We'll send someone out to help them.”

Jaebeom was surprised when he was shoved hardly, the omega glaring at him with so much intensity.

“ **SEND SOMEONE OUT?! THAT'S MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND IN DANGER AND YOU REALLY WANT ME TO STAY HERE AND JUST WAIT FOR HIM TO COME BACK?!**” Jinyoung screamed at him, anger fueled every words as the man only looked at him with wide eyes.

“Lily that's not what I meant! I just wanted you to be safe. You don't even know what i-"

“I can't bother to be safe when I know jackson is out there being tortured by god knows who! I can't just stand here and wait for a _miracle_ to happen jaebeom ssi! I'm the pack leader and I won't let any of my family member suffer in pain.” Jinyoung said as he grabbed the door knob but jaebeom's hand stopped him from turning it, enraging the mad omega more so.

“You don't understand, lily. You're risking your life by not thinking straight and just jumping without a proper plan! You can't be careless with your decisions! You're not a kid who dreams of becoming a _hero_! You're not-"

A loud sound of hand meeting jaebeom's face rung across the living room, jinyoung had slap the man whose head was turn to the side, cheek slowly getting redder than the other due to the hard contact of jinyoung's hand with it.

“I didn't ask to be a _hero_ nor do I want to be _named_ one. But I know what I should do when my family is in grave danger. I may be risking my life but I would gladly do it ten more times it if means I get to protect them.” The leader spat out, forcefully removing the older's hand away from his as he turned the knob whilst jaebeom just remained unmoving, probably from the shock of the slap or maybe even more.

“ _I'm going to save jackson. **With or without your permission**_.” With that jinyoung was gone. Jaebeom stayed still for a moment, fist clenched and jaw sticking out unconsciously. He was shaking with anger, with sadness, with pain.

He stormed outside the house and went to the office, slamming the door open to see the officials busy— everyone was busy, moving from one place to another as they all looked focused and worried at the same time when the door suddenly burst opened.

“J-jaebeom hyung!” Jaebeom looked at the man running towards him, out of breath and entirely different from his usual.

“What made jinyoung go hysterical? Did something happen to jackson or to namjoon?” He asked, more like he was commanding the secretary to give him the details of what made jinyoung so out of it.

“N-namjoonie hyung called a while ago a-and he sounded so terrified and he was c-crying. H-he said jackson told him to run as fast as he could when they were confronted by some men on their way back. N-namjoonie hyung is never a fighter, he doesn't use his fist and doesn't want to use it that's why he never joined combat battle before.” The pink haired guy explained, albeit stuttering.

“Did he know where jackson is right now? Have you contacted him again?” Jaebeom asked, making his way to the meeting room as jimin followed suit.

“Y-yes but it was only for a minute. He tracked down Jackson's phone and gave the address to us.” Jaebeom sat at jinyoung's chair, wishing that the younger was there as well and not travelling alone. He couldn't go there without a plan, it's not just him to just brawl out without a concrete strategy. If he's hypotheses is right then he shouldn't move unless he want to be found.

“Jimin ssi, you're good with CCTVs right?” He asked after a dead silence, making the young guy flinch whilst he nodded repeatedly.

“Have you noticed any footage that are missing on the data?”

“W-well.. None that I could think of. W-why did you asked?” Jaebeom eyed the younger, as if studying his every move with his keen eyes.

“Call the other officials. I have something to say.”

With that, jimin bowed and rapidly left, looking nervous as hell. Jaebeom just rested his head on his clenched fists, elbows resting on the wooden table whilst he waited for the others to come in.

He knew too well what this is about. And if he dare play the game, he must have a strong action plan to recuperate.

“I know you all know why I called you here today. Jinyoung went to the grand meeting after learning that jackson might be in danger. And so, I have a plan to help him and at the same time guard this village.” Jaebeom announced as the officials sat on their usual meeting seats.

Jaebeom glanced around, becoming aware of the absence of N inside the room.

“I want you all to listen and do all the instructions I have to say precisely just the way I say it. We need this plan to be a success, not only for the people here but also for the sake of your pack leader.”

If jaebeom is forced to play the game, _then so be it_.

To all of their surprise, a knock from the door suspended the meeting in the middle of planning. Jimin stood up and went to the door at full tilt— revealing a man wearing a black trench coat paired with a simple black turtle neck and black slacks inside. The alpha’s eyes met his, a bitter feeling bubbling inside him as he saw the man’s reaction changed from tedious to flabbergast.

“ _I knew it. It was you_.” Jaebeom uttered as if he knew what the man came for. And of course he knew, he had the hunch since the first time he saw him that night. He knew though the man had a mask that hid his face, he knew him.

“Jaebeom ssi…” The man spoke, words sounding skeptic like he couldn’t believe he’s seeing the alpha in front of him.

“Excuse us.” Jaebeom stood up, eyes meeting his to notify him that they needed to talk in private as the man only looked at him with doubting eyes. The man quickly bowed down to the officials as he closed the door, trailing behind the alpha who just continued to walk until they were successfully outside the office with a good amount of distance from it.

“How did you get here? Where have you been?” The man asked, irritating jaebeom by how he sounded like they were close friends before. They were never friends, jaebeom never considered him as one.

“Jaebeom ssi I know you’re still mad about what happened before-“ Jaebeom couldn’t help himself as he grabbed the man by his collar, gritting teeth and furious eyes present in his face as he held himself from jabbing the man in the stomach.

“ **SHUT THE FUCK UP**. I knew you were the one who gave him those damn poisons. I’m telling you, if you don’t stop what you’re doing I won’t let you get away this time. I’m so fucking sick with you and your fascination with them. I loathe you just like how I loathe my father.” The alpha lividly told him, gripping his collar tighter whilst the man only looked at him with sad eyes. Jaebeom was indignant as the man kept on looking at him like he was truly apologetic of what happened. He knew he wasn’t, if he was then he shouldn’t have done it again.

“I’m sorry, jaebeom ssi. _Truly, I am_.”

Jaebeom propelled him away with so much force he hit the wall with a wince. But it didn’t matter to the alpha, he couldn’t careless even if the man die in front of him.

“Your sorry ass wouldn’t bring her back, _**nothing will**_.” He spat and was about to turn when the man spoked again, effectively halting him from walking towards the office to continue with the meeting.

“He’s in jeopardy. You must’ve known his secret by now right? That’s why you’re mad at me. But please trust me this once, _His blood_..” The alpha speedily snapped his head back to him, eyebrows meeting each other as he scowled at him.

**“What did you do to him, _Youngjae_?”**

“It wasn’t what _I_ did. It was what _his bod_ y did. His blood, for some reason, fights back the serum that I have given him. The genesys pills’ side effect is that it immune the body from the heat suppressants that I gave him. And now I don’t think _either_ of them will _work_ for him anymore. That means his body is completely rejecting the drugs after taking them for almost 5 years.” Youngjae explained as he handed a piece of paper to jaebeom who snatched it out of his hand angrily.

“What the fuck does this medical shit mean?”

“It means jinyoung’s body **cannot** be changed. His body is _literally_ fighting off and will be fighting off any artificial genes and drugs to transform his body. That’s why he’s been having crazy heats the past few days just like what he describe me. And now that he went there, things might be dreadful for him. Especially if your _father_ finds out, he might take him as a **carrier**.”

Jaebeom stiffened at his words. The thought of that devil laying his hands even on the tip of the omega’s hair made him wrathful, what more with the image of the crying and bruised omega under that demon while he’s being _forced_ just like what that Satan of a person did to his mother— it made his heart sink and his stomach twist in anger.

_“I won’t let that man take jinyoung from me nor will I let you tell him what he is.”_ Jaebeom said, threatening the younger who just sighed.

“I’m _not_ the enemy here jaebeom ssi, I _never_ was. But you need to know that your father might have an idea by now. He owns the lab I work to. There’s no way the reports won’t look suspicious if I don’t turn them in. But don’t worry, I made sure to change the subject so jinyoung’s identity won’t be revealed.”

“Then _who_ did you chose to sacrifice this time?” The alpha gave him a dirty look whilst youngjae just looked away— unable to give the answer truthfully.

“That’s not important now. What’s important is for us to find jinyoung and protect him.”

“ **I** will protect jinyoung **alone.** I don’t need your damn help.”

“Can you at least set aside our differences for once!? Jinyoung hyung’s life is at stake here. Please, just let me help and I won’t stand in your way nor would you in mine.” Youngjae finally snapped back, glowering at the alpha though it was clear that he was feeling intimidated by the purebred.

Can he trust him? Should he trust him?

Jaebeom turned around, his back facing the younger as he clenched his fist.

_‘Jinyoung’s life is at stake here.’_

The alpha sighed at looked over his shoulder. He doesn't know if what he'll do would help or would just put jinyoung to more troubles but he has to take risks to ensure that the omega will be back _alive_.

“Fine. As long as you don’t pull the same shit you did the last time. _I’m doing this for jinyoung_ , don’t think otherwise.”

He'll take the risk of _trusting_ the person who helped that devil **kill** his _mother._

_'For jinyoung.'_

**For his omega.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your wigs are still intact cause we just getting started 🙈🙉🙊💜


	16. Game of Survival

Jackson doesn’t remember much of what happened. Everything went so fast that it was like nothing but a dream— a nightmare. Though the only thing that reminds him of reality was the pain coursing through the entirety of his body. It wasn’t a dream nor a nightmare— it was **real life**.

‘ _Seunie ah… Seunie_!’ He could hear the barely audible whisper— his mind drifting between the real world and fantasy by a slim thread. His mind screamed at him to stay awake but his body signals otherwise. He recalled leaving the building after listening to the other leader’s boasting— not that he wanted but it was a rule that no one can leave the room until all leaders, or representative as for jackson’s case, have spoken. He looked at his watch, sighing at all the wasted time he stayed in that forsaken room. 

“Jackson ssi.” The man glanced up to see someone walking towards him. He knitted his eyebrows whilst fixing his posture, waiting for the man to speak of what he needed to say.

“I came here to tell you something important.” Jackson’s full attention was now on the guy who was looking at him with dour expression. It made the alpha’s alertness amplify, sensing if this is something he should be cautious of or not. 

_“Who are you?”_

“I’m Bambam, a member of the committee that helps the council with their paper works.” The man said, now that he took a good look of the man— he looked younger than him and jinyoung, maybe even younger than jimin. Having silver undercut hair, blue eyes and thick lips. Wearing an all black suit though what caught his attention was how his ear was adorned with one long golden earring and two round diamonds as well as his nails that was painted black. He looked more like a model with his get up— not to mention his long legs and skinny figure. Jackson didn’t strike him as someone dangerous however that didn’t make his guard minimize, the younger is still a part of that devil’s puppets and he wouldn’t dare trust anyone who obeys him.

“What do you want from me?” He said adamantly. Jackson saw bambam glanced around him for a moment, as if checking if someone is hiding and listening to their conversation.

“My brother died before due to the terrorism attack that happened years ago, I believe you remember that since… your parents were victims too.” Bambam spoke, voice loud enough only for them to hear. Jackson’s eyes opened fully from the statement he just heard.

“Then why did you-“

“Choose to work there?” Bambam cut his sentence short, one eyebrow raised carefully at the alpha. He then continued to pick something from his pocket— something small and rectangular in shape, black and metallic in color. 

“Because of _this._ And I want you to have it.” He continued while jackson just stared at him in confusion.

“What’s that and why do you want me to have it?” 

“This USB contains all the wrong doings and dirty tricks that the president has pulled ever since he was elected. I know that the terrorist attack was not just a coincidence nor a fateful tragedy, it was planned by that devil to take control, to rule, to gain power. I wanted to avenge the death of my brother but I don’t have the physical capability to even fight his men nor do I have what it takes to take revenge on my own. Then I heard that the past president has a son, a son who survived the attack. And that son is you. I’m just a sub-beta but you..” Bambam took his hand gently, placing the flask drive in his palm as he closed Jackson's open palm delicately.

“You’re an alpha. You have what it takes to take him down. I believe you can bring justice to our dead family members.” The younger whispered softly. That moment, jackson saw the burning hatred in bambam’s eyes for the president, he saw the longing for his deceased love ones, the passion for justice. 

He saw something in bambam’s eyes— **_he saw himself._ **

“What about you? Wouldn’t it be best for you to leave that job? They could do something bad to you once they found out that you’re investigating on them.” Jackson mumbled as he gripped the usb in his hand before putting it on his pocket— just in case he misplaced it due to his muddled thoughts.

“I’ll stay there to investigate further, don’t worry about me, the security in our department is loose and I don’t leave any traces behind.” Bambam laughed lightly as he readied himself to turn— looking at the alpha one more time before going.

 _“Please be careful hyung, the president has his eyes on you.”_

Jackson knew what the younger meant, he knew that the president has been sending out men to kill and tail him. He had face a few of them, killed a handful and spared some to give a message back that he’ll never be killed until he killed the devil himself. 

The alpha continued on walking, his thought on what bambam have said. Can he really give justice to them? Will he succeed? 

Well, he doesn’t know. But he _has_ to. He _**needs**_ to succeed.

Speedily looking up due to the sudden feeling of someone staring at him, his eyes went wide whilst his mouth was ajar— loss of word when the man smiled and waved at him, dimples showing even from afar.

 **“Namjoonie!?”** He shouted, startled by the sudden appearance of the grape head man who was laughing at him. Jackson ran towards him with a wide grin, finally feeling energetic to find a familiar face after a long day of trying to keep his composure and patience. 

“What are you doing here bro? Wait don’t tell me.. Did jinyoung sent you to get my ass back there?” The grape head just laughed at him, shaking his head ever so lightly as the alpha looked at him in confusion.

“I volunteered to bring you back. But I guess you could say jinyoung ah has been worried sick of you and perhaps you’ll receive an earful of rant later on.” Namjoon joked as they both laughed— conversing whilst they made their way to jackson’s car. However, A dozen of strange men appeared out of nowhere, hindering them from moving any further. Jackson could feel the threatening aura surrounding the men as he looked at them with no fear.

“Jackson ssi, you have to come with us.” One of the eldritch looking man spoke whilst jackson stood in his position firmly as Namjoon only looked at them with uneasiness— not really wanting to fight in combat.

“I’m guessing you were sent here by that man.” The alpha announced— slowly backing to the sub-alpha who was behind him.

“Run as fast as you can and don’t look back. Understand?” He whispered to the shocked man who gave him a look of disbelief.

“What are you saying?” Namjoon whispered back as they looked at the group of men walking closer to them.

“Just run. I know you don’t fight so run and don’t ever look back. I can manage this.” Jackson muttered before one of the men charged towards them— the alpha, quick on his feet, dodged and punched his face hardly. 

**“GO! RUN NOW!”** The alpha shouted to the stunned grape head man as he fought the men off, battling expertly despite the ratio of his enemies. Jackson is known for his close range combat skills in fighting, that’s why people fear to even call him out for a fight— not unless they want to be permanently disabled.

Jackson glanced to see Namjoon running away, thankful that the man didn’t insist to stay due to the fact that he doesn’t want his friend to be hurt, knowing that Namjoon is better off with technologies and planning rather than combating like him. Though with the quick glance he took was the opening for one man to plunge a syringe on his back— making the alpha wince as he turn to snap the head of the man, effectively killing him within a heartbeat. 

However, jackson’s vision became blurry as he try to fend off the remaining few, panting and sweating like crazy as he struggled to keep himself up. He cursed internally, realizing too late that the syringe must’ve been carrying some sort of drug. That’s when all went black and the next moment his eyes opened, he was tied against a chair tightly— preventing him from moving. He looked around frantically, seeing nothing but metals— a warehouse. He’s inside a damn warehouse.

“ _Finally awake I see._ ” A voice boomed around, followed by a menacing laughter that jackson was so sure of hearing before. 

“Show yourself you coward!” He shouted. Not long after that, a man revealed himself from the shadows, smirking at him evilly.

“You **fucker**.” Jackson hissed as the man moved closer to him, looking down at the tied alpha.

“I told you didn’t I?” The alpha scowled as he tried to break free from being tied down, hissing as he felt his nerves throb in pain— amusing the man whilst he laugh at jackson’s fail attempt.

“Aww~ the ferocious alpha is after all just a barking puppy huh?”

“What did you injected me with?!”

“Oh nothing to worry about, it’s just a drug that will _paralyze_ you gradually until your organs shut downs completely.” The man smiled as if what he said was nothing but an ant bite. 

“I didn’t know you were so petty that you’re going to kill me just because I humiliated you.” Jackson mocked, laughing at the man who looked at him with dead eyes. The alpha coughed blood when the man sudden threw a punch in his stomach— grimacing in agony while he do so.

“That was a part of the reason. But it’s not really about you. _It’s about your beloved pack leader_.”  
Jackson raised his head up in a speed of lighting as he glared at the man— feeling his blood boiling with anger.

**“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH HIM?! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT HIM, I WILL KILL YOU!”**

“Not unless I kill you first. And I’m not planning on doing anything bad to him. I need him for _bribe_ so the president can give me what I want.”

Jackson was puzzled by his words— maybe that’s why the man laughed hysterically at his expression.

“So you don’t know the secret of your almighty leader? **_What a fucking joke_**.” 

“What are you babbling on about? Do you think I’ll believe your lies? Jinyoung will never lie to me.” 

“Is that so? Then tell me why didn’t precious jinyoungie told you his _greatest secret_?” Jackson only stared at the man— a part of him is shouting that the man was lying so he would doubt his best friend but a part of him is saying that there’s more to it, that there’s truth in his words.

“ _Why would I believe you? You don’t know him, **Jooheon**_.” 

“I don’t. But **he** does…” Jackson looked at the red haired man gestured to his side, another shadow coming out of the dark as the alpha choked in his own saliva, disbelief written in his face as the other man stared at him with no emotion.

“Y-you…” The alpha couldn’t believe what he was seeing, it felt like he was suffocating with air.

“ _Jackson ssi_.” The man greeted as jackson thrashed, shouting and glaring at them both while they watch the furious alpha.

“ **YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW COULD YOU! HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL JINYOUNG DID FOR YOU! AFTER TAKING YOU IN AND CONSIDERING YOU AS A PART OF THE FAMILY, YOU DARE BITE THE PERSON WHO FEEDS YOU?! YOU’RE A LIAR! A LIAR!** ” Jackson cried, he cried so hard whilst shouting incoherent words towards the man who was standing in front of him, void of emotion. He cursed out loud when he received yet another blow in the stomach from Jooheon who started throwing punches at him— laughing like a maniac.

“That’s enough Jooheon ssi. We want him still breathing until the fox is here.” The other man said, staring at jackson who was breathing hard, blood dripping down his face whilst his face was starting to bruise.

“You’re so brave to order me around.” Jooheon snickered as he pushed jackson back, his chair falling with him as he growled in pain— his world going spiral as he fight back to stay conscious.

“I’m not ordering you around. I’m just suggesting what’s best.” He heard the man replied as Jooheon clicked his tongue in annoyance, walking out of the warehouse with a loud bang from the front door.

“H-how could y-you..” Jackson heaved, finding it hard to breathe and speak. He looked at the man who has kneeled beside him, injecting him with another syringe that made jackson feel drowsy.

“I’m sorry jackson ssi. But this is a game of survival.” He whispered as jackson’s tears spilled.

“You’re a **Liar… Liar..** ” Jackson whispered, tears spilling with the last sight he saw before losing consciousness completely.

“N…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀🙈🙉🙊
> 
> Follow me on twt @Doublegyeoms_ if you're bored UwU LET'S GET IT! 🤪🤙


	17. Lily White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii just a quick shoutout to drunkimnotiswear for yet another wonderful revision of this chapter (you saved my sorry ass once again i- 😭🤧) 
> 
> ALSO!!!! This chapter includes voilence and strong languages so I'm just gonna give a warning here before you start reading! 
> 
> That's all! I'M OUT!! 🤙🤙

‘ _Jinyoung ah. Seun ah brought your favourite food again._ ’ 18 year old Jinyoung heard the shuffling in front of his door. He didn’t offer answer, with it becoming a routine of him ignoring everyone and everything around him. He had locked himself up in his room ever since the results came in. He couldn’t face it, nobody knew what it felt like and Jinyoung wasn’t confident of facing the pitying looks his parents would most definitely direct at him. He didn’t even plan on letting his parents nor anyone in his family know, but he got careless and left the results on his study table when he cried himself to sleep that night. He had planned on burning that cursed piece of paper, that dictated his life. Dictated his choices, and ruined everything for him.

It made him angry, how could they just enter his room without asking permission but at the same time he’s disappointed─ not at them but at himself. He had made such a big promise of protecting them, protecting the ones he loved─ but how could he; when he was nothing but an _omega._ He failed them.

How could he protect them? When he was a liability himself─ pegged as **weak** ; **submissive** and **lacking.**

Thus, he shut himself off from the world. Hoping and praying, that maybe they’ll stop caring─ and start hating him as much as he hated himself. Lucky for him, his room has everything he needs so he wouldn’t need to leave. His parents weren’t mad, which surprised him the most. In fact, they were more concerned over how the young omega would handle the news─ which turned out to be worse than they expected. No one was allowed inside his room, though there were times when his sisters would hover outside his door, instincts screaming at them to comfort him whenever they hear their youngest brother’s screams and cries. It hurt them, to see how miserable the boy was just because of what he was born as.

‘ _Sweetie, aren’t you going to at least tell Jackson about it? You know he’ll understand right? Seun ah has been your friend since childhood, he understands you more than anyone else. It wouldn’t matter to him Jinyoung ah. You’re still you─ and Seun ah will always love you for you.’_ He heard his mother say tenderly as he curled up into a ball on his bed, clutching the blanket as he cried─ the tears never seemed to stop. It was a cycle of falling asleep from crying and waking up with such a heavy heart that the tears would uncontrollably spill from his eyes. Jinyoung’s eyes were red, sore and puffy from the amount of tears he’d shed─ all because he couldn't accept the horrible truth that he was born as an omega.

Jinyoung did consider telling his best friend about what he was. However something stops him every time he tries to message the alpha. It’s not because of the _bet,_ not because of his _pride─_ but it was the _fear_ that Jackson would turn his back on him, because he’s nothing more than just a child carrier. Nothing but someone to be claimed and bred.

His hearing picked up the long sigh of his mother, guilty that he’s worrying his family with his distressed pheromones just because he’s an omega and not an alpha. Jackson had been bringing him his favourite food ever since Jinyoung started missing classes; it even came to the point of him withdrawing from school to be homeschooled. Jackson kept on messaging and calling the younger but to no avail. Jinyoung thought he’ll stop if he gave him enough reason to be tired of him.

**_He didn’t._ **

Jackson never got tired of bringing him food─ waiting patiently outside the younger’s house; wanting nothing more but to have his best friend back. Jackson never got tired of messaging and calling him even though there were no replies and nothing but radio silence.

_No matter how much he tried to push him away, Jackson **never** did get tired of jinyoung. _

“ **We promised to stay with each other right? So I’ll never leave you**.”

Jinyoung didn’t know what he ever did to deserve Jackson.

* * *

Jinyoung frantically leaped out of the train and sprinted to the building where Jackson must’ve been─ or he hoped he is─ when he was yanked by the arm by someone into the corner of an alleyway, yelping in surprise as the person clamped their hand onto his mouth.

“Shh Jinyoung it’s me.” Jinyoung looked at him with relief as the man removed his hand from his face, looking troubled and worried.

“Namjoon tell me what happened? Where’s Jackson? What happened to him?” Jinyoung asked in a hurry as Namjoon looked around anxiously, signaling the pack leader to lower his voice with Jinyoung narrowing his eyes but acceding.

“We were on our way to his car when a group of weird looking men ambushed us. Jackson told me to run and I did but now I realize I should’ve at least tried to help him. There’s no way he could have fended them off, I was dumb enough to listen to him. I ran away, leaving him to fend for himself.” Namjoon explained, voice and lips trembling─ the unspoken words of _I abandoned him_ hanging unsaid in between them.

“Hey don’t be like that, we both know you don’t like using violence and have never engaged in combat before. Jackson did the right thing telling you to run. You did the best you could Namjoon. Thank you for telling us as soon as it happened. Do you know where they took him?” The pack leader assured as the grape haired man nodded, pulling his phone out to tell Jinyoung the exact address where he tracked the alpha’s phone.

Jinyoung was about to leave when Namjoon grabbed his hand again, earning the leader’s attention as he stared at him.

“What is it Joonie ah?” He asked the man who in return glanced away.

“I want to give you something before you go.” Namjoon whispered, pulling something from his pocket and handing it over to Jinyoung who looked at him with a muddled expression.

“What..is this?”

“A pocket knife.. just.. take it with you. In case you’ll need it.” The man muttered under his breath, letting go of Jinyoung’s hand whilst the leader stared at the small metallic thing in his hand.

“ _I’m sorry Jinyoung ah_.” He heard Namjoon spoke, head hung low. Jinyoung smiled softly and patted the tall man’s shoulder─ a sign of comfort Jinyoung would always do whenever a member of the pack was feeling down.

“It’s okay Namjoon. You did what you could. Thank you.” Namjoon looked up, eyes watery as he tried to fight back the sobs coming out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry Jinyoung ah. I’m really sorry.” He said like it was a prayer, repeating the same words over and over as the leader gave him a hug─ Namjoon clutching his hands around him as he cried.

“It’ll all be alright Joonie. I promise. We’ll get him back. You don’t have to apologize.” Jinyoung mumbled as he soothed the man─ rubbing his hand up and down his back. Namjoon gently let go of him as he hiccupped, wiping his tears in a rush as he tried to calm himself.

“Please be careful Jinyoung ah.”

“I will, thank you.” With that, jinyoung went on his way to where Jackson was being held captive. He knew that things will go downhill once his heat decides to strike but he placed his trust in Youngjae’s medicine, hoping it’ll last at least until he successfully get Jackson out of danger. _He had no other choice─ **make a move or leave Jackson to his fate**. _

It didn’t take him long until he spotted an eerie looking warehouse, silently making his way towards it as he glanced around in caution. He wondered why the building was left open and unguarded─ feeling telling him that there wasn’t something right here. Senses on high alert, he slowly pushed the door─ making sure that the door wouldn’t make any noises as he set foot inside the almost empty warehouse.

Jinyoung’s ears perked up when a noise of what sounded like grunts resounded around him. Rapidly following the sound until his eyes landed on jackson who was lying on the floor, beaten up and bloodied.

“ _Seun ah…. Seunie_!” The omega gasped in horror as he rushed to his side, trembling hands holding his face as the alpha managed to peek an eye open despite the bruise around it.

“J-jinyoung..” Jackson stuttered as Jinyoung choked back a sob, rummaging his bag for anything that could aid his best friend.

“Stay with me Seunie ah. Let’s get you patched up, alright? I’m here.” Jinyoung spoke, gaze becoming blurry as he picked the gauze up in an attempt to wrap Jackson’s bleeding arm. It was too much for the omega to see his best friend covered in blood and bruises, lying on the cold dirty ground beaten half to death. It hurt him to see how much pain he had put his best friend through.

“N-no.. Jinyoung.. You.. _You shouldn’t be here_. Y-you n-need..to _run..”_ The leader faced Jackson who was gripping his shirt, tears falling down his face.

“ **I’m not leaving you here!** You told me before didn’t you?! _We promised to stay with each other right? I’ll never leave you─ you’ll have to kill me first_.” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth as he ripped a cloth bandage with his teeth─ tying it tightly around Jackson’s wound to stop the bleeding. Jackson was wounded really badly, with the alpha having trouble staying conscious and standing up.

“Can you stand up? I’ll carry you on my back. We need to move fast.” The leader whispered urgently as Jackson panted and scrunched his face. Jinyoung hung the alpha’s arm around his shoulders as gently as he could, willing himself to stay strong despite the situation.

“ _ **Going somewhere**_?” Jinyoung shot his head upwards, eyes scanning immediately as it landed on the red haired pack leader─ his gaze narrowing sharply; with a growl threatening to rip from his throat.

**“Jooheon?** **You did this?!”** The leader spoke in disgust, he knew the man was immoral but he didn’t know he’d go this far. He internally cursed as a few more men come to the scene, thinking that he wouldn’t be able to fight if he’s carrying another body with him.

“Why are you even doing this? Aren’t you satisfied with trespassing my area?” Jinyoung hissed in anger, making the man laugh whilst raising his eyebrow at him─ smirking like the mad man that he is.

“Why am I doing this? Well that’s because I finally _found_ a way to break you and your tiny little village for good, Jinyoungie.” The omega felt goosebumps across his body, not liking the sound of his name coming from that vile mouth.

“ _You’re disgusting_.”

“Like you are one to talk. Hiding your secret from the whole pack and even to your best friend who was willing to sacrifice himself for you, who’s the _disgusting_ one now Jinyoung?” The said man stood in shock─ stunned and mortified of what the other had just uttered.

“W-what did..”

_“Surprised?_ So was I when I heard. It was fucking hilarious how a useless bitch like you became an alpha. Now that I think about it carefully, that’s why you’re always so much softer around the edges as compared to other pack alphas. You don’t deserve that title.

_You’re nothing like what a pack alpha is **supposed** to be_.”

Jinyoung felt like he was slapped across the face, the words uttered leaving a painful sting as they replayed in his head on a loop. Over and over again.

_‘No Jinyoung.. focus.. you have to save your best friend.. You have to, it’s the least you can do.’_

Jinyoung gently sat Jackson in the corner, turning to glare at the man with hatred and repulsion. Anger and frustration searing in his veins.

“I don’t give a **fuck** about what you _think_ of me. But I won’t let you hurt my best friend, or my family. You’ll pay for this.” The omega growled, amusing the other pack leader as he signaled his men to attack─ launching themselves towards the waiting omega as he balled his fists, ready to fight.

Having Jackson as his personal trainer was not put to waste, though he preferred not killing his enemies unlike how Jackson used to do. But now, he’s not even gonna spare a single one of them after what they did. Showing no pity, the pack leader used the pocket knife Namjoon had given him─ stabbing and slicing through their necks as it rained blood, covering him with crimson as he danced to the rhythm of their last cries while sidestepping dead bodies. Jinyoung was in a whirlwind of hurt, and it showed in his actions─ cutting and slicing with deadly precision. It was taking toll in his fragile body though he chose to ignore the feeling of _warmth_ inside him, not wanting to back down from a fight for his life and his family.

He was killing non-stop but it felt like they were increasing more as they continue to charge. Jinyoung had receive a few scratches and wounds but it doesn’t matter, he was dead set on killing them all. Though with a wrong timing, someone grabbed his hand and knocked the blade away─ twisting his arms whilst he cry in pain, resulting to him poking his fingers into their eyes as the person screamed bloody murder. Seeing that as a chance to charge more, two men held him by the arm as he forced to break free, his anger sparking the bubbling heat inside him even more─ panting in rage as it drained his strength.

“You’ve reached your limit Jinyoungie. Still, you put on not bad of a show, you manage to kill plenty of them.” Jooheon clapped whilst walking towards the flailing omega who spat on his face─ clouding his eyes with irritation, making him slap Jinyoung in the face as hard as he could.

“Where’s your respect, you **slut.** ” The omega glowered at him, putting all his strength into fighting against his restraints as he wriggled in their iron-clad grip.

**“Fuck you.”**

“Oh honey, it’s the other way around.” Jooheon smirked at him, eyes filling with lust as he approached Jinyoung─ placing a hand under his chin. Forcing Jinyoung to look at him in the eye, with Jinyoung resisting the urge to hurl. He was disgusted.

“Let’s give this little misbehaving fox a punishment shall we?” The omega heard him say, calling out a man who gave him a syringe with some odd looking substance inside─ whatever that is, Jinyoung knew for sure it spelt trouble.

“ **Let me go! Get your hands off me you disgusting shit!** ” The leader screamed as Jooheon forcefully plunged the needle in jinyoung’s shoulder─ eliciting a loud hiss from him. He felt how the drug instantly affected his body as he took in a sharp breath, the warmth growing tenfold as his face scrunched up in agony.

_“See?_ You’re prettier with your mouth shut.” The red head spoke whilst Jinyoung sank onto the floor, gasping for air as his skin burned─ the tears in his eyes forming while he clutched his shirt, sweat forming all over him. That wasn’t a good indication, more so when Jooheon kneeled in front of him, sickening sweet smile plastered on his face as he touched Jinyoung’s flushed ones─ earning a whimper from the heaving omega unintentionally.

“Looks like that drug the old man gave really is interesting huh? Damn babe, you smell so fucking delicious. And that noise, fucking hot.” Jooheon whispered as he gripped the omega’s hair tightly, making Jinyoung release a long whine as he cried. He couldn’t order his body around, as if it grew a mind of its own from the insane heat he was having. It was nothing like the heat he had before, it was worse─ worse than death could possibly be.

“S-stop..P-please..” Jinyoung whimpered, breathless and scared of what could happen to him and Jackson.

“You even sound so good while _begging._ I wonder if it’ll be more satisfying to hear you **beg** for me to fuck you. I bet it’ll sound as good as I think it is.” The man growled as he tilted jinyoung’s head to the side, eyeing the smooth pale skin that was glistening with sweat.

“You’re unmarked. What a fucking treat. I might change my mind and mark you instead of giving you to that old man. You’re too precious to be given away.” He muttered, nose grazing the outline of Jinyoung’s neck while the omega tried to shove him away, infuriating the horny alpha in front of him.

“ **You whore**! Trying to be so stubborn when I know you’re dying to be touched.” Jinyoung gasped when the man wrapped his hand around his throat, choking him whilst he laughed evilly. The omega tried to pry his hand off but to no avail, tears flowing continuously as he dug his blunt nails on his hand.

“Did you really think that’ll hurt me?”

“P-please..”

“Beg me more then I’ll reconsider, honey.”

“P-please… **_Just kill me_**.” At that point, Jinyoung knew he had already lost. Despite all the training he had done, despite all the fights he had won, despite being the pack leader. He still lost.

Because he was never meant to be a pack leader, never meant to be an Alpha.

He was never meant for this. Because in the end, he is still the same as he was before.

_He is still a weak omega. That’s all he’ll ever be. _

Jooheon’s lunatic laughter echoed as he released his grip from jinyoung’s neck- leaving the omega gasping for air. He stood up whilst clapping his hand as if he was amazed by the greatest show he had ever seen.

“You continue to amaze me. Such an amusing show you put up Jinyoung. But do you really think I’ll kill you? No, honey. I’ll make you _carry_ my child instead and make you suffer even more. Cause that’s what you are, _good for nothing child carrier._ ”

That’s right. He’s right.

“Your scent is so intoxicating that I can’t wait to claim you, such a strong lily scent, too tempting. Should I do it here? In front of your _dying_ best friend? I bet that’ll be amazing as well. To watch his own best friend get marked as he dies. His best friend that turned out to be a _purebred omega_. A _peculiari.”_

The omega has his head down, crying as he couldn’t even move a muscle with how much heat his body was having─ waiting for his fate to happen. He failed. He failed them all.

“Should I give you a name to honor your bravery, darling? A name you’ll be known as. The almighty pack leader who turned out to be an omega whose pure and unmarked. A peculiari that emits the strongest scent of lilies above all." Jinyoung scowled at the red haired man who was naming him like he was some kind of a pet.

"Ah, yes. That will be your name." Jooheon looked down upon the heaving omega, glint of pure evil in his eyes as he smirked.

"You are…”

“ ** _Lily White_**.”


	18. Jaebeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️VIOLENCE AND GORY DEPICTIONS AHEAD⚠️ and also 👀🤪
> 
> (Thanks to drunkimnotiswear again for editing this chapter 😭💚)
> 
> Enjoy! 🤧✊

“Lily white. Isn’t that such a great name? The strongest scent a pure and unmarked peculiari can emit. It’ll be such a delightful tale to tell.” Jooheon snickered, trailing light touches across Jinyoung’s neck.

**_Lily_**.

Jinyoung’s heart ached after hearing that word, still he glared at Jooheon─ snarling at the alpha with abhorrence.

_“How fucking ironic.”_ Jinyoung said between his pants, chuckling sarcastically as he looked up to meet the red head’s gaze.

“I _won’t_ let you use that name on me. _ **You don’t fucking deserve It, you bag of shit.”**_ The omega saw how Jooheon’s expression shifted into a displeased snarl, fist clenched and jaw gritted─ eyes following Jooheon who picked up his pocket knife, gripping it whilst he looked at him.

“Guess you have to learn how to respect me, the hard way you fucking whore.” Jooheon twirled with the metallic blade, growling at Jinyoung before sauntering towards him and drawing his arm back to stab him. The omega closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he braced for the searing pain to engulf his senses. Yet, he felt nothing. Instead, he heard a sharp gasp and the sound of someone coughing blood in front of him─ someone blocked Jooheon from stabbing him.

_Someone had once again threw themselves in front of a blade for him. Jinyoung wondered how many more would suffer because of him._

He fluttered his eyes open to see Jackson smiling grimly at him, as the elder coughed out blood─ hunching over; with Jinyoung’s gaze watering at the sight before him. He couldn’t lose Jackson. _Not Jackson._

_**“I promised you didn’t I? I’ll protect you this time.”** _Jackson whispered softly whilst Jooheon pulled the knife from Jackson’s side, the alpha crumpling to the ground as Jinyoung quickly caught his head before it hit the ground.

**“Jackson! Jackson don’t you dare close your eyes.”** Jinyoung cried as he gripped the alpha’s hand, his own heat causing him to weep even more. The alpha struggled to stand back up─ trying his hardest to protect Jinyoung despite his condition. Even with him two steps away from deaths door─ Jackson still chose to protect him even though he heard everything. Even though, Jackson knew that Jinyoung had been lying to him for years.

“I’m so sick of this fake love, trying to protect each other. This is why people like you go extinct; because this is a cruel world. Love makes you weak and irrational, that’s why you are weak Jinyoung. The world has no room for people who get attached.” Jinyoung snapped his head up to Jooheon, crying while he heaved.

“You’re a **monster.** **”**

“I _know,_ honey. I am a monster. A monster - who still lives after all of this is over.”

“ _And I’m a spawn of Satan_.” A familiar voice rung in the omega’s ears as they all looked at the front door where a raving man stood, holding a decapitated head of the guard men stationed at the door─ throwing it towards the crowd as he scowled, aura intimidating even Jooheon himself.

“Who the fuck are you and how did you find us?” Jooheon growled as the man walked towards the crowd, effectively making Jooheon back away unconsciously.

“I’m someone of your nightmares and the last living being you will see before you _die.”_ The man snarled out as he started to attack, catching Jooheon’s men off guard. Jinyoung was unnerved by the fight that materialized in front him in a blink of an eye. Though in spite the brawl that was transpiring, another shadow caught his attention; sobbing as he held jackson close─ thanking heaven that they came to save them.

“Jackson.. he’s here... he’s here... you’ll be okay..” Jinyoung whispered to the alpha as the shadow moved soundlessly towards them whilst the other was having a field day─ swinging punches and falling men left and right. He was stupefy by the fact that no one noticed the shadow, maybe because they were busy with trying to not get killed by the purebred.

“Are you okay? Did they do something to you?” The man whispered as he touched jinyoung who whimpered in response, feeling sensitive to the touch due to the drug they had injected him.

_“Shit._ What did they do to you? You’re burning!”

“Don’t mind me, save Seunie please.” The omega pleaded as the man sighed, checking the alpha’s pulse and muscle movements─ eyes widening as he looked for something in his coat, bringing out a small syringe and sticking it into Jackson's arm.

“This is not good, he needs to be sent to the hospital now.”

_“Youngjae ah…_ You have to save him. Y...You have to.” Youngjae became aware of something shiny moving fast towards his direction as he dodged whatever that was thrown at him out of the sudden, taking a sharp breath as he saw a swiss knife stuck on the wooden post near him. He directed his eyes to where the blade came from and saw a red haired man who was charging towards them.

**“Shit.”** The younger cursed as he stood up, dodging every punch that was being thrown at him. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide as he saw how the younger fought for the first time. He didn’t know that Youngjae could dodge punches so easily, let alone fight. But here he was, watching Youngjae and the wrathful purebred fight side by side.

_**Jaebeom.** _

He doesn’t look like him. He looks like a scary rogue alpha, the spawn of satan he said he is. He couldn’t recognize him as he ripped heads and limbs apart, no sign of _humanity_ or _emotion_ in his emerald eyes─ nothing like the usual sunrise colored ones. Jinyoung gasped loudly when Jaebeom picked Jooheon up by the neck after Youngjae landed a strong punch to his face, the red-haired looking at him with horror as he tried to claw the purebred alpha’s hand away from his throat.

“Let me go you bastard!” the red head shouted as he flailed to be set free. Though it only agitated jaebeom as he squeezed his throat, jooheon gasping for air as his sclera turned bloody red.

“You **dare** to _try_ and _hurt_ him, you filthy shit. So I'm going to make sure i'll personally send you to hell.”

“ **W-WHAT A-ARE YOU?! Y-YOU’RE A DEMON! A DEMON!”** Jooheon screamed as Jaebeom gripped his neck tighter.

_“You messed with the wrong omega, motherfucker.”_ Jaebeom whispered as he forced his jaw open, breaking it as Jooheon screamed in torment─ the flesh around his mouth ripping apart. However, that didn’t stopped jaebeom from tearing his arms and legs apart as well─ not leaving any of his body parts intact together as his ragged breath echoed around the now silent warehouse. Nothing of jooheon was recognizable, nothing but the tuff of red locks on his decapitated head. Jinyoung was used to bloodshed, gruesome wounds that would cause people to hurl─ yet he couldn’t help but avert his gaze.

_Is this Jaebeom? The **real** Jaebeom? _

Jinyoung hitched a breath when he heard the alpha’s footsteps. The alpha looked at him, eyes still glowing emerald, covered with more blood than he does─ surrounded by torn body parts and dead bodies. A faint hint of recognition flashing through his irises, the bloodlust waning; as his irises regained its sunrise colored hue.

_“Lily.”_ The dam broke. Hearing Jaebeom’s tender tone─ was akin to a wave of comfort; security that felt too foreign to Jinyoung in the recent times. The omega let out a heartbreaking sob, tears streaming down his cheeks, as the alpha approached him.

“Lily...” He heard him say again as he wrapped his arms around him delicately like he was afraid he might startle the rattled omega.

“I’m so scared. I’m so scared, hyung.” The omega encircled his shaking arms around the alpha, sobbing hard as he let the man hug him tightly, running a hand up and down Jinyoung’s trembling figure. It did wonders to him how Jaebeom could easily calm his nerves down, the burning heat ceasing a little as he inhaled his scent.

“I’m here. I’m sorry it took us a while.” Jaebeom whispered, placing a quick kiss on his head as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Jackson.. he..he needs to go to the hospital now..” Jinyoung said as he pulled away, worrying for his best friend’s life. Jaebeom looked at Youngjae who was checking the alpha’s vitals.

“He’s still breathing but I don’t know for how long. We need to get him advanced medical attention now.” Youngjae announced as Jaebeom nodded, urging the omega to stand up.

“You assist him, I’ll carry Jackson.” The alpha resolved, picking up the unconscious alpha and placing him on his back while Youngjae helped Jinyoung walk to his car. It was new to him to see Jaebeom cooperate so willingly, _all just for Jinyoung’s safety and wellbeing._ The omega sat on the back seat with Jackson's head on his lap, Jaebeom claiming shotgun seat while Youngjae drove like a bat out of hell as he raced towards the hospital. The youngest of the group worked diligently as he speedily asked for nurses to help him with Jackson's case, carrying him to the emergency room as they did their best to save the alpha─ leaving Jinyoung with Jaebeom outside waiting anxiously.

“Are you sure you don’t want to get checked as well Lily? That substance you got drugged with might have side effects as well.” Jaebeom snapped him out of his trance as he looked away from the emergency room door. Thoughts of jackson flooded his mind whilst he try to cover up his heat. It wasn't time to worry about it, Jackson's inside that room─ fighting for his life because he _chose_ to save jinyoung rather than himself.

"I-I'm fine.. Jackson's more important now. But thank you, for saving us. I admit i was wrong when i bit the bullet and went on my own. I should’ve dealt this with a plan rather than letting my emotions decide. If only I wasn't so much of a nuisance then maybe jackson wouldn't be there.” Jinyoung whispered, fidgeting his fingers in nervousness and guilt.

“So I’m sorry. I'm sorry for being a burden to you and to all of them.” Jinyoung started tearing up, voices whispering how horrible of a leader he is for risking everyone's lives. But everything dissolved with a touch of a hand from jaebeom.

“ _You're not a burden to me nor will you ever be, lily._ And I'm most definitely sure that they don't think of you that way. You did your part as a leader and as a best friend when you went to save jackson despite your situation. What’s important is that you’re both safe now so don't you worry your pretty little mind.” Jaebeom said in a hush tone, smiling at the sniffing omega who only nodded and gripped his hand in return. Both heads turn to the sound of the door opening after a few hours of waiting, revealing youngjae who had donned his doctor attire─ face oozing with seriousness.

“We successfully stopped the drug from spreading throughout his body and fortunately, it didn’t reach any vital organs and nerves but we still have to keep an eye on him since he’d lost a lot of blood and we’re still monitoring if the drug he had was completely obliterated from his system. You guys should go home to rest. It’s been a long day and I'm sure jinyoung hyung is in need of a good rest after all.”

Jinyoung let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, eyes turning watery once more as he thanked Youngjae who nodded at him, glancing at Jaebeom who just gave him a look before they started walking outside the hospital. The ride back was silent, just what Jinyoung had needed. Curled beside Jaebeom who had his arm around him. Youngjae was nice enough to send a driver to drive them home─ to which Jaebeom accepted since it’ll be faster that way and safer for them since they were still covered with blood stains─ with frayed nerves; both being in no condition to drive.

The omega managed to take a bath on his own using the bathroom in his room whilst the other used the main bathroom when they reached jinyoung's house. He was still perturb from the occurrences, from everything he had seen and experienced. But he was glad they both got out alive, hopefully.

“I made you a chamomile tea, hope you didn’t mind me using your kitchen.” Jaebeom softly spoke as he handed the warm tea to the younger, sitting beside him on his bed.

“Thanks hyung.” Jinyoung replied as he took a sip, sighing as the warm and soothing liquid hit his throat.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he heard the alpha asked with worry. Is he okay? Is he sure he's okay? He honestly don't know. But at least he could say he feels much safer surrounded by the familiar scent of his house and jaebeom's presence.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just a little disturbed by the fact that i almost died there."

“I’m not gonna let you die, not on my watch.” Jinyoung looked at the man beside him, their eyes communicating with each other.

“Why?” He let his lips spill out. He couldn’t understand why the alpha was so _protective_ of him, why the alpha was so _gentle,_ why Jaebeom _cared_ so much for him─ even though Jinyoung had been nothing but _cruel._ Why would Jaebeom risk his life for an omega who couldn’t even accept himself? Jaebeom was silent for a moment as if trying to find the right words to express his thoughts.

“Jinyoung ah, it’s because I love you.” Time stood still for the omega, his brain buffering at the words Jaebeom had said.

He _loves_ him.

_**Jaebeom loves him.** _

“I.. I’m…” Jinyoung was speechless, he couldn’t believe it. Weird emotions mixing inside him whilst he looked away, afraid that he might say something wrong because of his nervousness. Though for the alpha, that was a sign of rejection. Of course, he thought of it as well, the younger rejecting him was _still_ an option─ he just thought the possibility of Jinyoung loving him was _higher_ than the younger rejecting him.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to force yourself, Lily. Rest for tonight, I’ll be going. It wasn’t a good time to tell you - not when you have so much on your mind.” The omega quickly set aside the cup in his hand as he halted the alpha before he could even stand up, earning a confused and shocked look from him.

“ _Don’t go._ ”

“Jinyoung ah, you don’t have to force yourself. I get it.”

“ _What do you get hyung_? You haven’t even heard my answer.”

“You... looked so hesitant. So I thought you didn’t want me to stay and that you’re uncomfortable with having me around so-“ Jaebeom’s blabbering was put to an end when a pair of plump lips was pressed into his, disappearing as quickly as it occurred. The alpha looked at him, dumbfounded. He remembered what his mother used to tell him when he was young, something he had given importance to in respect to his mother's words.

‘ _A kiss on the lips should never be a joke or just for fun jaebeomie. It should mean that you love that person truly and without a doubt. Because a kiss on the lips is like a stamp of one's affection to another_.’

So why did jinyoung _kissed_ him if he _rejected_ him in the first place?

“What… what was that for?”

“To shut you up. And to tell you that **_I love you too_**.” Jaebeom just stared at him, looking lost whilst Jinyoung smiled softly at him. Finally, he realized who Jaebeom really was to him.

“Did I mishear you or am I dreaming? Cause I think I heard you say you love m-“ Jinyoung rolled his eyes and kissed him once more, this time longer and more passionate than the first as he wrapped his arms around his neck─ letting out a throaty moan when Jaebeom at last responded by pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as they closed their eyes.

_He finally **knew** who Jaebeom **was.** _

He **knows** who Jaebeom **is.**

“ **I love you, Lily**.” The alpha whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his lips with a genuine smile.

Jaebeom is…

**“I love you too, hyung.”**

The one he _loves_ the most. And Jinyoung would give Jaebeom his everything, he’ll give till he had nothing left─ _because Jaebeom will always be enough for him._

_**“Jaebeom hyung...** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Make love to me.”** _


	19. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞
> 
> LEZZ GE IT!!! 🤪🤙
> 
> (Special thanks to drunkimnotiswear uwu 💗💖💕💞💓)

Jinyoung felt like he was on cloud nine - mind blank from pleasure. He didn’t know that he’ll love how Jaebeom’s hand craftily undressed him slowly with gentle touches. He didn’t know that he’ll love the feeling of his lips exploring every curve of his body— whispering compliments of how perfect and beautiful he is. Jinyoung didn’t know that he’ll love how their hands always found each other, intertwining their fingers as they fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. It was as if they were made to be held by the both of them only. Jinyoung loved how Jaebeom held him like he was the most precious thing to him in the universe.

What Jinyoung did not know he’ll love the _most,_ is how they were making love to each other. It wasn’t sex, or fucking— it was **_love making_**.

Jaebeom touched him gently, whispering sweet nothings into Jinyoung’s ear - making Jinyoung feel wanted and loved. Jinyoung returned the love given to him ten fold; reciprocating each touch with another gentler touch of his own.

_“You’re so beautiful.”_ The omega heard him whisper in between kisses, lips travelling slowly from the curve of his neck downwards his shoulder then between his chest— eliciting a soft purr from Jinyoung who was arching his back gracefully off the bed. Offering more to the alpha that he adores. The word beautiful being uttered with every touch of his lips on every edge and curve of Jinyoung’s skin. Jinyoung let himself believe it.

“Jaebeom hyung.” Jinyoung let out a soft moan as the man bit his waist softly, licking the bite mark afterwards as he repeated the motion until he was so close to the omega’s happy trail— stopping to look at the red faced omega who was panting and disheveled - pupils blown wide in lust.

“So fucking celestial.” The alpha muttered as he kissed the younger fully on the lips, making sure to express every bit of his love to the man underneath him. Jinyoung untangled his hand from his as he hooked it under his shoulder, nails grazing the alpha’s toned back whilst nibbling at the alpha’s bottom lip - with their tongues dancing with each other; battling for dominance.

Jaebeom made a guttural noise in his throat as he pushed his weight on the younger, wanting to get even more close to him— skin to skin, lips to lips, heart to heart. The omega gasped lightly as they broke their heated kiss with Jaebeom’s hand traveling down south. Panting, the younger’s legs automatically spread apart like it was the most natural thing to do.

“That's it, baby. Open your legs for me.” The alpha uttered whilst licking his earlobe. Inserting two fingers inside Jinyoung’s already slick hole, both of them moaning loudly— loving the feeling that they were getting from each other.

“Oh my god…you’re so tight, baby.” Jinyoung mewled as Jaebeom pushed his fingers in and out of him, the younger’s own hips following the rhythm of his fingers that were knuckle deep.

“One more okay, dollface?” Jaebeom mumbled, nibbling on Jinyoung’s ear who nodded frantically— earning a gentle laugh and a kiss in the forehead from the alpha.

“Tell me if it hurts too much okay?”

“Okay.” Jinyoung said— breathless but nonetheless happy and content that the alpha was being so gentle and caring with him. Jaebeom slowly pushed the third finger inside, the younger hissing in discomfort whilst the alpha placed butterfly kisses on his face— hoping it’ll distract the omega from the pain which gladly worked.

“Does it still hurt, baby?” Jinyoung shook his head slightly, pressing his face against the juncture of Jaebeom’s neck. He was too embarrassed to even tell him that he could move his fingers now and maybe do it faster so he opted with moving his hips— which to his relief, was conveyed to Jaebeom who just gave him a sweet smile in reply.

“ _You don’t have to shy away from me, baby. It’s **just us— no one else**_ **.”** The omega stared into his eyes— willingly letting himself get lost to those sunrise colored orbs whilst he pulled the alpha’s face closer to his, smiles spreading across their faces.

_**“Just** **us.”**_

“Yes baby, just **us** — _you_ and _me.”_ Jaebeom mumbled as they let their lips meet, moving in sync whilst the alpha’s finger move delicately slow.

It was just _them._

_Him and Jaebeom_ \- and the love that surrounds them. There was so much of it that Jinyoung felt like he was drowning but he loves it, he loves him.

The omega's body shuddered when the warm feeling of Jaebeom's hand wrapped around his aching shaft, mewling an erotic sound that made Jaebeom's heart pound rapidly- senses heightened and raging. With the alpha letting out a snarl of possessiveness.

“Shit! Shit, ah fuck.” The younger moaned as Jaebeom's hand worked simultaneously, a hand moving up and down his shaft with his other hand fingering his hole, edging him to cum. The alpha watched as Jinyoung's face distorted in pain and pleasure- half hooded eyes staring at him with lust and love. It drove him to quicken his pace whilst the omega shouts his name like a mantra as he reached his orgasm, body trembling while clutching on Jaebeom's body for support.

“Good job, baby.” Jaebeom said in a hushed tone as he kissed the tip of his nose, his closed eyelids and finally his lips. Jinyoung fluttered his eyes open, whining when Jaebeom pulled his hands away from him, still feeling sensitive from the orgasm earlier. He watched as Jaebeom unbuckled his pants, letting it drop and leaving him with only his boxers.

Though Jinyoung had seen the man before in this state, he couldn't help but to be curious of what it'll be like to see him on full display. He had been always the one fully exposed and left vulnerable; feeling emboldened he didn't really think twice when he sat up- purring lightly when his sensitive hole touched the soft fabric under him.

“What is it, Lily?” Jaebeom asked, wondering what caused the younger to sit up. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip as he looked down, debating on whether to say it out loud and embarrass himself or keep his hands away from the tempting sight he was being blessed with.

There's no need to worry, this is Jaebeom in front of him, _this is his alpha._

_“I…want to make you feel good as well. Let me pleasure you hyung_.” It was faint but the impact to the alpha was massive as he felt his instinct drive him closer to fucking the sense out of Jinyoung. Jinyoung was a sight to behold. Here he was sitting on his bed bare, flushed, dripping all over the bed while he was sweating and heaving softly, wanting to please him back – it was all making his mind go insane.

“Are you sure, Lily? You don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable with it, you don't have to force yourself, baby.” Jaebeom observed how the younger nodded at him, steadily crawling on his hands and knees towards the alpha who stood at the edge of the bed. The alpha released a light grunt when Jinyoung's apprehensive hands outlined the bulge of his length, running his hand across the younger's soft locks as the omega peeked through his lashes- as if asking if he was doing the right thing.

“It's okay, dollface. Take it slow.” He mumbled as Jinyoung hooked his fingers on the alpha's waistband, pulling it down as his hard throbbing length sprung free- Jaebeom hissing once the cold breeze touched his swollen shaft. Jinyoung stared unabashedly, gapping at how thick and long it was- anxious if he could even fit it all in his mouth, let alone his hole. Sensing the younger's uneasiness, Jaebeom delicately grabbed his hand- wrapping it on his shaft as he guided him with his own. Jinyoung looked up to the alpha, seeing him with a genuine expression of love- urging him to move his hand on his own whilst jaebeom let go.

“That's it baby, god that feels so fucking good, lily.” Jaebeom growled lightly. It took him by surprise when Jinyoung's warm shaky hands were replaced by something wet and hot. Glancing down to see the omega's head bobbing back and forth his length.

“Holy shit! Baby. God fucking damn.” He let out, tilting his head back whilst grabbing a fistful of the younger's hair, pushing the younger deeper and faster on his length. Jinyoung moaned, feeling proud that he was making him feel good and satisfied as he keeps on sucking and licking- arms holding his thighs for balance. He could feel the alpha tensing in his mouth, he was about to cum and that made him more eager as he licked the head while bobbing his hand fast. Though he didn't expect the alpha to stop him, halting his hands as he pushed the omega onto the bed without a warning- eliciting a yelp from the stunned younger.

“I want to cum inside you.” Jinyoung's eyes went wide as he blinked at the alpha who was hovering on top of him.

“I want you to have it inside you. I want to take this chance and maybe give life to a _miracle.”_ The omega was struck with his words, feeling himself getting emotional at the thought of carrying the alpha's child. He once hated the label child carrier, fearing that he won’t be needed or wanted after bearing a child. However, with Jaebeom - he knew that the alpha would love him with a child or not. Having a child with the alpha and bringing a miracle into the world - loving the child together with Jaebeom brought a smile to Jinyoung’s face.

_**“I want to start a family with you, Lily.”** _Jaebeom whispered, peppering him with kisses as Jinyoung fought back the tears, of happiness that finally- finally, he could start to accept and love himself because Jaebeom showed him how.

_“I think I’m ready._ ” Jinyoung whispered back as he planted one more chaste kiss to jaebeom’s lips, voice sure and with no hesitation. Jaebeom nodded in response as he positioned himself.

“Spread your legs wider for me, baby.” Jinyoung did as he was told, albeit looking away because after all, this was his first time.

“Baby. _Look_ at me.” The omega only became more embarrassed at that, hiding his face with an arm slung over it in an attempt to hide his intense blush.

“I…i'm..”

_“Baby.”_ Jinyoung caught the hushed tone of the alpha, feeling a little bit loss of what he should do in this kind of situation. However he was dazed when warm hands uncovered his visage, meeting face to face with jaebeom who was already looking at him with earnest eyes.

“ _ **Jinyoungie**_ …” The omega was astounded— for the first time ever since they first met, he heard the man say his name.

Not Lily, not an endearment— but his _name,_ his **real name.**

“ _Jinyoungie, please keep your eyes on me_.” He heard the man whispered. That was all it took for his muddled mind to clear. The sincerity, the emotion— him. Jinyoung shifted his gaze to the elder - locking gazes and training his eyes on the man as he repositioned himself, encircling the younger’s thighs around his waist as he lined himself to the omega’s sweet cavern.

The pack leader took a sharp breath, a string of melodic moans erupting from his parted lips as the man entered him slowly— making sure that the omega was getting used to the intrusion whilst Jaebeom cursed because of how good it felt, struggling to keep his hips still.

“Oh my fucking god, hyung! Fuck!” Jinyoung cursed loudly as jaebeom’s full length bottomed out inside of him, with the elder breathing heavily resisting the urge to thrust in and out of Jinyoung’s warm and tight hole.

“It’s okay, I've got you. Relax and breathe for me. Have you adjusted to it, Jinyoungie?” The omega looked up to see the concern plastered on the alpha’s features. Jinyoung could see the strain in the alpha’s arms, with his pupils blown wide trying to rein in the instinct to piston his hips. Jinyoung could see the worry that he’s putting his omega in too much pain as clear as day on his features - and it made his heart flutter.

It was painful the first few minutes, with him getting used to the jarring difference in size. Three fingers were nothing compared to the size of the still growing length inside of him. Gradually the dull throb of pain resided, giving rise to the feeling of fullness of his lower body.

“You can move now, Jaebeomie hyung.” He whispered, a small smile saying that he was now comfortable with this, with them making love. Thus, Jaebeom started moving— slowly, in and out as they shared a kiss. Whispers of adoration and promises were being made as they became one. Jaebeom’s thrusts increased in intensity, with each piston of his hips going deeper and harder. Rendering Jinyoung incapacitated by pleasure with the younger moaning out his name in endless repetition as tears of pure bliss and a slight hint of discomfort spilled from his eyes. Being ever so attentive, Jaebeom kissed his tears away, tangling his fingers with the younger’s as he moved faster than before— turning the omega into a beautiful moaning, writhing mess beneath him.

“I love you.. I love you..” The alpha whispered with a grunt as Jinyoung pulled him closer using his thighs, jaebeom going deeper and hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. The sound of skin slapping against each other filling the room, with a cacophony of moans accompanying it.

“Fuck! Holy shit, hyung fuck.” Jinyoung whimpered as he felt himself creep up closer to the edge.. Feeling the same way, jaebeom licked his neck whilst the younger whined loudly.

“I’m going to leave my imprint on you now, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung caught his ragged words, despite his mind being in disarray and his vision hazy— he knew what that meant. He was ready for it. So with a faint voice, Jinyoung muttered.

“ **Make me yours**.”

Jaebeom didn't waste any time and sank his teeth into the smooth flesh, the younger hissing at the pain that was coursing through his body. It stung so hard that Jinyoung let out an ear-splitting noise, moans and cries mixing together as he kept himself from pushing Jaebeom away. He felt how the alpha's teeth unclasped in his shoulder, blood immediately oozing out as the older licked it clean- admiring the claim mark he had made on the omega with heavy breaths.

**“Mine.”** Jaebeom growled as he placed more bite marks, ones that aren't as deep as the claim marking. It left jinyoung's heart in chaos as it thumped erratically of his chest, chasing his own release as the alpha thrust roughly into him, growling in his ear as he squeezed the younger's hand. It didn’t take them long after that to reach their high, Jinyoung screaming in clangorous he feared the whole village would hear him whilst jaebeom growled harshly, one that could rival the tone he used with Jooheon. The omega felt the warm pulsating liquid inside him, it was weird but somehow fulfilling as they both panted for air. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until jaebeom broke the silence with a hearty laugh. Taking Jinyoung aback by the suddenness of it.

“Why are you laughing?” The omega asked, turning to his side in confusion as Jaebeom just look at him with a tender smile, caressing his cheek using his thumb.

“It's just that I never would've thought that a _stubborn, petty_ and _moody…”_ Jinyoung frowned at that, feeling offended that he was calling him out after they literally just made love.

“…but _brave, caring_ and _selfless_ leader like you would ever let someone as fucked up as me to be your mate.” Jaebeom finished. He gazed at jinyoung like he was one of the seven wonders of the world and he is- for Jaebeom he'll always be.

“ _You deserve so much better_. You can have _any_ alpha you want, but you _chose_ me and I have never been so lucky in my life. I didn't know what I did to deserve an angel like you are, Lily.” Jinyoung smiled, intertwining their fingers together as he pecked his lips.

“I don't need any other alpha nor I want anyone else but you, _understand?_ You are worth more than you think you are, Jaebeom hyung. _You're all I could ever dreamed of and asked for.”_ The omega mumbled under his breath as jaebeom claimed his lips, turning him so he would lay on his back as he hovered above him.

“ ** _I love you, Jinyoungie._** ” Jinyoung would never asked for anyone else.

_Because Jaebeom is and will always be the best thing he could ever have._

**_“I love you too, Jaebeom hyung.”_ **

He's sure of it.


	20. I love you's

Secrets are _never_ easy to tell, of that jinyoung is certain. He had always fear the idea of letting everything out, exposing himself as the person he truly is to the cruel eyes of society. So for him to be in front of his member, eyes scanning his slightly trembling figure— it was like hanging off the cliff whilst the strong wind blows. It was scary, more so when jinyoung knows that the bottom of the cliff was the turbulent body of unknown sea.

The only anchor that keeps him standing still was the hand that was holding his tightly, as if letting him know that he’s not alone in this— that he has **_him._** It didn’t go unnoticed for lingering stares were thrown at the couple though that only made the alpha more confident, not even once letting go of the omega’s shaky hand as jinyoung cleared his throat— wanting nothing but to end this façade once and for all.

“I know this might be a sudden announcement and that all of you are still wondering what the hell happened this past few days. So, I’m here to tell you all _everything.”_ Jinyoung started, voice full of determination despite its shakiness.

**_No more hiding, no more lies._ **

“First of all, I want to express how thankful I am for all of you who had been with me for years. I’m more than honored to be called your leader and to lead such a wonderful pack. Luna Crescere has been a huge part of me and I’ll never regret being in this family. _But I believe it’s **time** for me to step down this position_.” The leader words stunned the people inside the room that moment, baffled by the unforeseen resignation of their leader.

_“Why?_ If you step down then who will lead us?” One of the members asked. Of course jinyoung already gave that a thought before he even planned to make public of his retiring. He had wondered who can replace him, and one name clicked in his mind almost instantly— _a much better candidate than he is._

**“Jackson.”**

Jackson can lead Luna Crescere, jinyoung knows he can. He believes him.

“But Jackson is still on the hospital jinyoung ssi. And with jooheon’s death then the new leader might attack us once they learned that you’re quitting. We can’t afford to be defenseless.” Another member spoke with worry.

“I know that, that is why I’ll officially hand over the position to him once he’s back. I’ll be discussing this matter to him as well later when we visit him.”

“Why out of the blue jinyoung ssi? Why take us by surprise and announce that you’re stepping down?” Questions were being thrown at him left and right, questions of whys and hows and it made jinyoung feel dizzy as he gripped the alpha’s hands for support— the noises agitating his sensitive ears. Almost immediately sensing the omega’s distress, the alpha chose to put the uproar to an end. 

“ **Silence**! If you have a question then say it one by one and not like some preschool kids.” Jaebeom roared, effectively hushing the crowd in fright of the alpha’s presence. He didn’t want to use his rank to intimidate them, but he’s glad that it’s being put to a good use sometimes.

“I know many of you are wondering why I’m deciding to do this without any notice and how will the pack be if they don’t have a leader. But please hear me out. My reason is because I..” Jinyoung trailed off, putting his thoughts into words carefully— not wanting to arise any conflicts with him and his members. With that, the pack leader took a deep breath and smiled softly.

_“I don’t deserve this position.”_

“ **What**? What do you mean? Out of all the people inside this room, **you** are the most deserving one to be in **your** place.” Hakyeon intervened whilst jinyoung just shook his head lightly.

_He didn’t deserve it, he didn’t deserve **any** of it._

“ _I don’t deserve to be called your leader._ I don’t deserve to _be_ your leader and to be standing in front of you today in the first place. I apologize for hiding something so crucial from all of you. I know that saying sorry doesn’t change the fact that I have lied and it won’t bring back your trust in me. Because I, the person that you’ve been respecting for so many years, isn’t someone you _thought_ I am.

I’m nothing like the leader you _depicted_ me to be. I’m not even someone I _told_ you I am. Because the truth is, I’m just a weak person…

_I… belong to the weakest rank in the hierarchy_.”

Jinyoung was greeted with silence after that, everything felt like it was in still motion. The terror creeping inside him growing more and more as he waited for them to respond— **one did**. One question he never thought he’ll be asked with, not in a million years.

**“You’re an omega?”**

An omega…

“Yes, I am an omega, a _peculiari_ to be exact.”

He saw how people looked at him with full blown eyes and hanging mouths— he wouldn’t blame them, it was indeed something confidential to just say out loud and to top that, it was out of nowhere. And so he braced himself for the words to strike him like lighting, preparing himself to be bombarded by _insults_ and _criticism—_ he waited.

Yet no one asked.

No one questioned why he lied to them. No one looked down on him, no one mocked and judged him for being an omega.

_No one made him feel like it was wrong to be himself._

In fact, it was the _opposite._

_**“So what?”** _

Jinyoung snapped his head, looking at minhyuk who had tears in his eyes.

“ _So what if you’re an omega? That didn’t stop you from leading us to victories. That didn’t stop you from protecting us and Pesca. That didn’t stop you from saving jackson all by yourself even though you know that it can cost you your own life. You deserve that position more than ever, especially now.”_ Minhyuk insisted, cheeks dusted with pink hues as he knitted his eyebrows in attempt to stop himself from shedding tears which end up looking funny.

The omega felt the warm feeling rushing inside him as his vision blurred, words he never thought he’ll hear once he admit his identity rung into his ears.

“Minhyuk is right, jinyoung ssi. Even if you are an omega, you still manage to do everything that a great leader is supposed to do, if not maybe even greater things. I believe the reason you hid your identity to us is because of the fear of prejudice against your kind. _But that doesn’t matter to us, you took us in despite our ranks and shortcomings so you don’t have to step down just because you’re not an alpha. You are our leader and we are proud to have you as one, no matter what_.” Hakyeon added whilst the others nodded in approval, genuine smiles plastered on their faces that jinyoung couldn’t help but to sob softly. He couldn’t fully grasp the conclusion that this people, **_his people_** , still welcomes him with smiles and understanding even after revealing his self that it made him feel emotional— feeling himself getting pulled into a hug, strong arms wrapping around him in comfort.

“ _You did a great job, lily_.” Jaebeom whispered as jinyoung broke down into tears of joy for finally being able to rid of the weigh in his heart.

“So that’s why jaebeom ssi is always around you huh? You _even_ smell like him now. Bet jackson would be jealous once he knew of this.” A roar of laughter’s reverberated around the office as they started betting on what Jackson would say or do, hopefully nothing too destructive especially if both alphas coming from two of the highest ranks decides to put their strength to the test.

Everything went smoothly after that, it was like a torn was plucked out of the leader’s throat and could finally be able to breath. Jinyoung smiled to himself as he watched his members laughing and goofing around— wishing he could make time stand still for this moment to last forever.

“Jinyoung ssi?” The said man snapped out of his thoughts as he heard hakyeon called him out, bearing a humourless expression— the omega instantly sensing the seriousness out of his member.

“What is it hakyeon ssi?”

“I have to tell you something as well. I didn’t want to ruin the vibe but this is something you have to _really_ know.” The man replied, pulling out a folded paper and handing it over to jinyoung who was confused and worried of what the letter might address to.

“Who is this from?”

Hakyeon looked away at that, sadness visible in his mien. The omega somehow has the impression that whatever was written in this piece of paper, might be something sensitive to him— probably to jinyoung as well. All the more when two of his members were missing.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, willing himself whilst unfolding the letter— eyes landing on the first word above it.

> _‘Jinyoung ah,_
> 
> _If you’re reading this letter then that means we have chosen to leave and that you are safe from harm. I’m hoping that you and jackson got away with Jooheon and his men. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for doing it. I just didn’t want you to hate him jinyoung ah. I’m sure you know how that feels, of not wanting someone to hate the one you love. So I played by his rules. We know your secret, he told me he heard you. Jimin heard you that day and wanted to take advantage of it. So he contacted Jooheon. Jimin has been meeting with Jooheon for a while now, that’s why some of his members could effortlessly infiltrate our village from time to time. But I didn’t want him to be in danger, so when Jooheon planned to kidnap you on the grand meeting, I volunteered to go in his stead. Jackson wasn’t meant to be hurt but after the fight they had, he decided to take revenge. Jackson saw me and I know he’ll hate me like you will do. And I’m not going to condemn you for it since I deserve to be hated. But please don't blame him, don't hate him for the mistakes he did, he just wanted to happier jinyoung ah. Please, don't hate jiminie, you can hate me forever but please not him. I will forever regret the pain I have given you and will forever be grateful for the things you have given me._
> 
> _I’m sorry jinyoung ah._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Kim Namjoon’_

It was devastating for the younger to read the whole letter, remnants of memories from when they used to be a family came to his mind that it made him feel demented on what to feel about Namjoon and jimin taking part of jooheon’s plan. He was at a loss of why someone as angelic as jimin would backstab him, he felt the pain that Namjoon bare of not wanting to get his beloved hurt and hated. He just wished it didn’t end up this way. _He wished he knew sooner, then maybe he could’ve help them._

“I somehow knew his secret. I’ve been keeping an eye on jimin ever since that one time I saw him deleting some footage of him talking to those alpha’s from the other village. That’s why I was planning on saving some of them on my phone but jaebeom saw me and thought I was the culprit.” Hakyeon explained whilst jaebeom came to the scene as he walked towards jinyoung, snaking his arm around the younger’s waist— thumb creating small circular motion like he knew the omega was feeling dumbfounded with the situation.

“So you knew as well? Is that why you tried to stop me?” Jinyoung looked at jaebeom who just nodded.

“I didn’t told you then because I knew you already got so much going on in your mind. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“Why would jimin want to betray me? I don’t understand why he would do that.”

“It’s simple jinyoung ssi. Ranking. I guess his standard still revolves around hierarchy and couldn’t accept the fact that you manage to become a leader with your rank.”

Jimin chose to play judas because he’s envious of jinyoung for being the leader despite his rank. It’s true that jimin is entitled for more than jinyoung would ever have and yet..

“Lily, don’t worry about it. Some people would always feel dissatisfied with what they get because they don’t work hard enough to earn what they want and jealousy would always be around them for that very reason.” Jinyoung heard the alpha spoke softly whilst pulling him closer.

“I... I just wished they didn’t feel that miserable to the point they would put a person’s life in danger. I wish I could’ve helped them with it. If only I was attentive enough with my members.” The omega whispered as he leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder, feeling his heart sinking down at the thought of jimin and Namjoon being unhappy all along and he didn’t even noticed.

“You can’t control everything at once jinyoung ssi. But you did your best to reach out for them. It’s just that they chose to double-cross you and this pack rather than being contented with what they have. It’s not your fault and will never be.” Jinyoung looked at hakyeon who smiled solemnly at him before leaving the couple alone as he closed the door behind him— without even saying, the leader knew that the man also feels crossed and sad with the loss of two of their close friends, if they even considered the pack that way.

“Hey, stop overthinking okay, baby? It’s not good for you to be so stressed, it’s not healthy.” The alpha muttered as he nuzzled his head on the crook of jinyoung’s neck, hugging the omega gently whilst swaying him back and forth in a light motion.

“You're acting as if i'm bearing a child. I’m not pregnant, hyung.” Jinyoung chuckled lightly, jaebeom being there with him is all it takes for him to feel safe and comforted— negativity being pushed aside as he let the warmth of his alpha enveloped his existence.

“I wish you are.” He caught the faint, almost inaudible, tone of the elder— pink tint dusted his cheeks as he cuddled closer, inhaling the solacing fragrance that only jaebeom can exude.

Happiness comes with pain, for pain teaches us how to be stronger, and stronger we become. Jinyoung felt the pain of losing two of his trusted friends, but it doesn’t mean he have to stop trusting those that remains with him after all. For pain comes with happiness and happy they will be, someday.

“One day, jaebeomie hyung.” The omega mumbled as he felt jaebeom placed an affectionate kiss on his claim mark. They stayed that way for more than a minute, just in each other’s hands and not caring about the world outside his office. Until jinyoung decided it’s time to visit his best friend and to tell him about his identity as well.

“We should pay jackson a visit now.”

“But it’s still cuddle time for me, jinyoungie.”

That made the leader laugh out loud, finding jaebeom’s soft side amusing and cute at the same time. Detaching himself from the pouting alpha, jinyoung pecked his lips— more than jinyoung would admit he did, gaining a sigh and a smirk from the alpha.

“You’ll need to compensate on me later.”

Oh jinyoung didn't even need to be told with that— everything for his alpha, he will gladly give.

* * *

“Do you really need to hide your face with that mask, lily? I mean, my hoodie is already big enough to cover your entire face and you're also wearing sunglasses.” The omega heard jaebeom grumbled, annoyed because he couldn't see the younger's face with all the stuff he had on it.

Jinyoung didn't want the public, other than his pack, to know he's already mated yet— his and jaebeom's scent mixing was loud enough for a few glances to be directed at him, what more if they knew that the person carrying that scent was the pack leader of Pesca? That would make a huge ruckus and jinyoung isn't planning on having any of that.

“Just bear with me, hyung. I don't want to be swarmed over by the press and public.”

Jaebeom let out a sigh, he knew that the younger's state will make headlines if not properly announced— not to mention the fact that the devil might know his whereabouts and decides to do something with jinyoung. He wouldn't dare risk it so he opted with letting the omega do what he thinks is best.

They did safely arrive after traveling for almost an hour by train and foot whilst jinyoung contacted youngjae for their visit— the youngest only briefly muttering an okay before ending the call, much to the leader’s confusion. However, the dreary look of the doctor made the omega's heart beat wildly— hoping that it got nothing to do with jackson.

“Youngjae, how's jackson?” Jinyoung tried to be cheery but the younger only gave him swift glance before sighing.

“ _I'm sorry, jinyoung hyung_.” He muttered under his breath whilst the said man froze in his spot.

_I'm sorry? Why? What happened? Where's jackson? How is his best friend?_

“W-where is he?” Jinyoung shakily asked, wavering eyes pleading for an answer as youngjae pointed at the door behind him— the omega quickly sprinting towards it without any second thoughts.

The alpha was about to follow but was stopped by the doctor who looked at him with urgency, jaebeom there and then knew what the doctor had to say as he followed him somewhere else— hoping that his omega will be fine without him for a while.

Though jinyoung on the other hand, was mortified when his eyes observed the unmoving body laying on the hospital bed— draped with white cloth sheet all over. With staggering steps, the omega made his way to the bed whilst his hands slowly reached for the hem of the sheet as he pulled it down, almost fainting when the still face of his best friend came to view.

“J..jackson..jackson ah…” He whispered, shaking the body as if trying to wake him up though it was futile as jackson remained motionless. The omega started tearing up, sobbing as he attempted on waking his best friend, hoping that he's just a heavy sleeper and not dead. He's not dead, jinyoung wouldn't accept that.

“Seun ah… wake up! I'm here.. please.. wake up. I haven't even told you everything, you can't just die on me like that! You promised me! You promised to stay with me right? So wake up.. please I'm begging you.” Jinyoung cried as he gripped the cold hand of his best friend, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face whilst he beg his best friend to open his eyes.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I'm sorry I lied. I'm not an alpha seunie, I'm just an omega. You won our bet so you have to wake up and get your free meals. _We made a bet remember? Please..seun ah you can't just leave me._ ” The omega bawled out, no matter how hard he cried, jackson wouldn't be able to hear him. Because it's too late, he's too late.

**Jackson is dead.**

_“You mean that?”_

**Or so he thought.**

Jinyoung rapidly looked up to see his best friend smirking at him playfully, taking the younger a back as he blinked at him.

“J-jackson..? You, you're _not..dead?”_

“I think I missed the departure flight to heaven so they sent me back saying the next arrival of the flight will mostly take a long time, and I know you'll miss me too much if I die now.”

Jinyoung couldn't help but to throw his body towards his best friend, hugging him tightly as he cried his eyes out.

“ **You scared the shit out of me seun ah! Don't you dare do that to me again! I swear to god I'll personally send your ass to heaven**.” Jackson heard the younger sobbed, a gentle smile plastered in his face as he calmed the wailing omega.

“I know, I'm sorry for scaring you.”

"How was your hand so cold anyway?"

"I asked youngjae for some ice."

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

Jinyoung laughed lightly as he snuggled closer to his chest, loving the feeling of Jackson's beating heart in his ears— a sign that his best friend is alive and well.

“Jinyoung ah?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you decided to hide it from me?”

The leader pulled away, enough for them to face each other. Jinyoung would admit, he wish he didn't lie to him, but he was young and terrified of the world back then— and honestly, _even now_.

“It’s.. The fear of you turning away from me didn't sit right to my mind, I have always feared that you'll see me as a weak person and wouldn't want anything to do with me. You are my best friend so the thought of losing you mortified me that it made me choose to lie, to keep you from walking out of my life. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

Jackson stared at the younger who was looking away at him— he could feel the regret in his tone and the fear in his words. Jackson was disappointed at one point, he thought jinyoung trust him enough to say his secret. However, he knew that the younger might've been in such a forlorn position for so long and yet still manage to smile and do his best to govern pesca excellently.

That was enough reason for him to forgive the younger for lying. He can’t stay mad at him anyway so what’s the use of it? He just cherish jinyoung too much to even think of leaving the fox.

_“I would **never** leave you just because you're an omega, jinyoung. What you are doesn't define what you can do and you've **proven** that, not only to me and the pack but also to this fucked up society we live in.”_ Jackson whispered, placing a hand on the younger's as he lift it up to his cheek— settling a soft peck on his palm whilst he smiled at the teary eyed man.

“I'm sorry seunie ah.. I'm sorry.” He cried while jackson just chuckled airily, tugging the younger to move closer to him as jinyoung obliged— enclosing his arms around Jackson's midriff while he sniffed, puffy eyes and red nose adorning his soft features.

“It's okay jinyoung ah. _I'll always be here for you_.” The alpha mumbled, battling his own tears as they threatened to fall. The scent of another alpha mixing with the younger’s natural scent made jackson heartbroken. He knew that this fight was _not meant_ for him to win.

_The **claim mark** on jinyoung’s neck says it all._

He _knew_ he already lost the fight since the beginning. He _knew_ jinyoung's secret long before, he found out that one time he visited and stumbled upon a certain bottle of pills in his kitchen. He _knew_ since that day, and yet chose to play dumb and went along— rationalizing that the younger might have a credible reason for him to hide it.

He _knew_ since the day jaebeom came walking inside the office with jinyoung, that jinyoung found his mate. He _knew_ the day he smelled the faint scent of the alpha inside the younger's bathroom that the younger have already chosen.

_Jackson knew_ , and yet he _hoped_ that he still had a chance.

He _hoped_ it’ll be him that jinyoung chooses.

He _hoped_ it’ll always be him.

But things just doesn't always go the way he **hoped** it'll be.

_“I love you jinyoung ah.”_

He meant that, not as a **best friend** or as a **family**.

**_He meant that as a man who fell in love with his own best friend._ **

_“I love you too, seun ah.”_

That's how jackson knew the _difference_ between I love you's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooooo I'm really sorry for not updating sooner (I wasn't feeling really well for the past two days 😷) but here it is! I hope it answers some of the questions regarding the story. To those who guessed it was namjoon because of the purple heart (because his hair is purple), well you did had a point 😂 but jimin was the mind behind it, don't be deceived by his cuteness (just kidding i love jimin with my whole heart he can backstab me any day 😔👌) also, anyone else got reminded of BST and fake love choreo with this -> 🙈🙉🙊 or is it just me? Just me, okay MOVING ON!!! I'm guessing they're be 2 or maybe 3 more chapters before this era ends uwu 💗💕💓💞
> 
> Anyways thank you for supporting me and this story! It really means a lot to know that people read my story and even like it 🤧🤧😭💚
> 
> that's all for now~ 🤗
> 
> I'M OUT! 🤪🤙


	21. Choi Youngjae

_‘Youngjae ah. Please help me.’_

_‘Youngjae ah…’_

_‘Youngjae ah..’_

_‘Hyung..’_

Youngjae screamed as his eyes went wide, quickly sitting up on his bed that was drenched with sweats. He cried as he covered his face with the palm of his hands, tired of waking up from the nightly terrors that chases him. The young doctor couldn't forget the first person whose life was put in his hands- a living, breathing person he failed to save.

It was a nightmare, it was always that nightmare- people pleading to be saved, to be helped and yet youngjae couldn't do anything about it. It was as if a grim reminder of his awful past. He have long forgotten what it was like to dream, he had forgotten what a _dream_ is.

He was just starting back then, still new to how things and science work but he had potential— that is why the man chose him to be his wife's personal doctor. Youngjae was able to conduct test by taking blood samples from the woman, a woman he never thought he'll grow attached to. He grew up at an orphanage after her mom died while giving birth, not knowing if his father is still alive or not. Was forced to work in different fields until he met the man, the man who saw him as a _prodigy._ He was glad to meet him— back when he didn't knew who he really is. He got to study, to have shelter, to eat, to sleep in a comfortable bed— but he didn't know that in exchange to that, was the _suffering of another person._

Several drugs created by his own hands were tested to different objects, _objects_ that are living creatures like _him._ One of which was the woman who was enforced to take pills that would intensify her heat every mating season. But that wasn't all, the woman was also compelled to take other drugs to ensure that she would carry a child despite the medicines she intake.

Somewhere along the time where the young doctor would give her pills and take her blood, youngjae got to know her more. Even though she was thin and pale— almost out of life, she still manage to give youngjae a faint smile every time they met. Youngjae also learned that she has a _son,_ a son locked up somewhere inside the mansion. She would always say how youngjae reminds her of him, of her son. She would always sing as youngjae takes her blood, as if trying to comfort herself from everything that is happening around her.

It broke the younger's heart, especially when he never had a mother while growing up. That's why he decided that instead of giving her the usual drugs, he gave her suppressants and birth controls without her knowledge. That was overlooked by the man, the man youngjae learned was the devil— not until she was caught throwing her pills on the trash. Youngjae was present when it happened, he saw how the man abused his battered wife— punching her like she was nothing more than a thing to vent his anger out, leaving her beaten half to death.

**_“Youngjae ah. Please help me.”_ **

He wouldn't forget the pain in her voice and the agony in her eyes as he cried. He knew what she wanted when she asked for help.

So he gave it to her.

A pill that would slowly let her fall into eternal slumber. A painless death she begged to have— _or at least that was what youngjae thought she needed_.

 _“Please watch over him for me, youngjae ah. Please watch over **jaebeom**.”_ Was the last word he heard from her before he left, learning the next day that she passed away. The tipping point for the younger was when he was notified that the woman was **pregnant—** _he didn't just killed the woman, but also an unborn child._ Youngjae was never the same again, he swore to never again get attached to people for it only complicates things. But he kept his promise, keeping an eye on jaebeom everywhere he went until he lost track of him one day. Only to find the alpha at pesca again, inside jinyoung's meeting room— eyeing him with so much hatred.

He knew the man hated him, and he had the right to. Youngjae was one of the reasons why his mother and unborn sibling died— one that jaebeom himself _didn't_ even know. But he couldn't find it in himself to say the real reason. What for? That wouldn't change anything anyway.

But he's hoping it'll change for someone else _now._

He's hoping that jaebeom will protect jinyoung from the devil himself. Because when youngjae lost everything, jinyoung made sure to stay by his side and made him feel as if he wasn’t alone.

_‘Your mistakes are what made you into the person you are now. Those mistakes were lessons and it's up to you on whether to continue on making the same mistakes or change for the better.’_

Youngjae _wanted_ to change.

Sadly, he **couldn't** and **wouldn't** be able to.

* * *

“You're the person who gave him the pills right?” Youngjae glanced at jackson who was already looking at him. He knew that the alpha already had his answer, it was more of a confirmation coming from his own mouth that the alpha needed.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

 _Why?_ Because jinyoung asked him.

**Bullshit.**

Of course it wasn't **just** that.

It'll always have to do with his greed in crafting new medicines. It wasn't for jinyoung in the beginning— **it was for himself.**

But then again..

“Because I saw jinyoung's determination to change. Because I saw how miserable he is with his rank. Because I wanted to help him.”

And because he didn’t want him to _be_ like her— to _live_ like her.

 ** _“Is that all?”_** Youngjae was caught off guard by that, he wouldn't have thought that the alpha who jinyoung described as naïve and childish would be able to see through his intentions.

“Would you believe me if I said yes?”

“Of course, no.”

The doctor laughed lightly, amused by the keen eyes of the alpha and his quick thinking.

“Thought so.”

“Well will you say it now? Do you plan on experimenting him? Are you one of the president's puppets?”

 _President's puppets_? Somehow that defined him as a person, nothing but a puppet with no self-will. But he is sure not one to risk the person whose important to him, not again.

“You could say that. But no need to worry, I'm not going to put jinyoung in danger. If I will then why would I help you escape in the first place, right?” He reasoned as the alpha just stared at him, studying if the younger was lying or not.

“Point proven. But still, that doesn’t change the reality that you are still one of his pawns. You can always shift sides since you can’t stay on one side, you cannot be trusted. You don’t even trust yourself, do you?”

Youngjae turned around to look away, jackson’s word hitting him hard— a splash of cold water to wake him up from the fantasy that he’ll never have the chance to right his wrongs. He is correct, he cannot be trusted when he don’t trust himself to begin with.

“I wonder why jinyoung told me you were _dense_ when clearly you _know more_ than you let out.”

“We have something we choose not to say to the world, whether for ourselves or for the benefit of the others.”

“Touché.” The doctor whispered and was about to leave the room when the man spoke once more.

“Wait, I have request for you to do.”

Youngjae looked over his shoulder— debating on whether to hear him out or not.

“What’s in it for me?”

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Jackson asked, words having another interpretation— or if youngjae was being honest, it was more of a threat than a question. In the end, the opted to oblige— this might benefit him as well anyway.

“I’m listening.”

* * *

“What is it? Make it quick because I don't have time for your bullshit.”

That’s how he convinced jaebeom to have a conversation with him, albeit the alpha has his guards up— not that youngjae would question as to why, he have always seen how ready the alpha is to jump into a fight that may occur any minute.

But now is not the time to _fight,_ now is the time to _talk._

“What are your plans now? You know that one way or another, your father will find out about jinyoung.” He asked, sitting on his swivel chair with a serious face.

“I know that and I won't let anything happen to him.”

“You don't know to what extent your father can do jaebeom hyung, _he'll tear everything you love until you have **nothing** left to love_.”

That earned a glare from the alpha who stood up from where he was sitting and smashed his hand on the table, breaking it slightly out of despise to the man.

“ **I won't let him**. He has to kill me first before he could even lay a finger on jinyoung. I won't let you hinder as well, if you choose to sell jinyoung's identity out then consider yourself **dead.”** The alpha seethed whilst youngjae remain unfazed.

“I told you I won't do that. I.. made sure the president wouldn't know of jinyoung, not until it comes out of jinyoung’s own lips.”

“You can't even protect someone without sacrificing someone else, you **never** change.” Youngjae looked up at the man, seeing how jaebeom was straining himself from killing him.

He knew that. He knew he couldn't save jinyoung without a sacrifice.

_“It doesn't matter.”_

**“To you, but not to the people that loved the person you chose to die.”**

Words cut deep in his heart, stinging badly as he watched jaebeom slammed the door shut after him. It was jackson’s words a while ago and now jaebeom’s words too— he wonders how many of those words will he have to hear until he realize what he really is supposed to do.

To the people that loved the person youngjae chose to die? Of course he had put that into account. But if he needed to choose between saving someone he _loves_ and saving someone _else,_ he'll always pick the first choice, no matter the **consequences.**

_Call him evil, wicked, a demon- youngjae would swallow his pride, if it's for the sake of the person who gave him the will to live._

The young doctor’s thoughts were cut when he saw how his phone lit up, a message showing on his screen as he picked it up.

_‘I hope you didn’t forget about our deal youngjae ah. I wish to see him soon.’_

Was all that was written and yet youngjae felt something crawling inside of him, choking him to death— bile words buzzing in his ears as he tried to block them out. Rushing to his office’s bathroom and rummaging his cabinet for his own pills— _pills that will stop the voices from screaming inside his head_. With trembling hands, the younger took three pills in one go, swallowing it in a rush as he clenched his eyes close, wishing that the voices would stop blaming and shouting.

“ **Shut up. Shut up**!” He screamed to no one as he cupped his ears tightly, fist shaking. How long has it been since it started? Youngjae lost count of it already. He had lost count of the lives he lost, had lost count of the nights he wakes up screaming, had lost count of the pills he intakes.

Youngjae lost all of it, Youngjae lost **himself.**

“ **Shut up! Leave me alone!** ” Youngjae cried, stumbling down as he curled up into a ball— desperate to shake off the thoughts that keeps on lingering around him.

The man have long forgotten how to dream, he doesn’t even remember what a dream feels like. He had live a nightmare, he is living a nightmare— a nightmare that continues to hunt him, the ghost of the past he cannot escape.

 _“Please.._ _Leave me alone_.” The doctor sobbed hard, wanting nothing more than to be free of the shackles he got himself into. It was **insanity—** hearing them, feeling them, seeing them and yet they’re not even there. It was all inside youngjae’s mind, _**his own hell**._

Youngjae _wanted_ to change.

Sadly, he _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ be able to.

Because no matter where he goes, no matter what he do, no matter how long he tries— the voices of those he have sacrificed will always hunt him, forever.

“Dr. Choi are you okay?” The said man gazed at the female nurse who swung the door open and looked at him with confusion, seeing as the doctor was standing just fine in front of his bathroom sink— as if the shouting and cries she just heard when she entered his office was nothing but her _mind playing tricks on her_.

“I’m fine, do you need something?” Youngjae smiled at the nurse who just stood in front of his bathroom door with addled eyes.

“A-are you sure? I.. was just supposed to give you Jackson ssi’s results but then I, I think heard shouting and crying so I thought something might’ve happened to you.” The nurse answered truthfully, feeling embarrassed that she might have misheard. The man chuckled lightly, looking at the mirror with a smile— staring at his reflection.

**No.**

He was staring at _the_ reflection— _a reflection of someone else, someone who looks like **him.**_

If youngjae is asked to describe himself in one word;

“Huh? Shouting and crying? Silly, no one’s doing those things here. I mean, _you’re fine_ and _I’m fine_ , right?”

It will always be..

_“Don’t worry,_

_**It’s all in your head.** ”_

_ Madness. _

**Choi Youngjae, is madness.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET! 🤪🤙


	22. Words

“No.”

  
“But-"

  
“No.”

  
“Jackson I haven't-"

  
“No.”

  
“ **CAN YOU JUST FUCKING LISTEN**?!” Jinyoung screamed in agitation, feeling annoyed that Jackson has been saying no to him for the past 30 minutes even before he can finish what he was supposed to say. Jinyoung knew that with the alpha still needing time to heal, he wasn't supposed to be losing his temper at him─ but god was Jackson testing his patience.

  
Jackson somehow ended up extending his stay in the hospital because for some reasons he says that he still feels a little _‘off’─_ though the fact was that it was because of the promise Jinyoung made to him that he’ll take care of the _“sick”_ puppy until he’s fine. And Jackson being Jackson, doesn’t want to be _‘fine’_ for the sole reason of jinyoung finally giving him the attention he _‘deserves’._

  
“I am listening. And I'm saying no to it.” The alpha deadpanned whilst Jinyoung tugged at his hair in frustration.

  
“Seun ah, how can it be considered listening when I barely said a word yet you would always respond with a no? Fuck’s sake, you don't even know what you're saying no to. What if I was going to ask you to let me take care of you always? See? Would you say no to that?” Jinyoung suggested, pouting at the blank look his best friend was giving.

  
“But that's not what you're gonna ask me, right? You're gonna ask me to replace you as the pack leader instead. Don't even lie to me Jinyoung ah, I have my eyes and ears everywhere.” The omega heard him say in a firm timbre, judging by the look and the tone alone he knew that the alpha wasn't in the mood to play pretend so he just sighed out loud─ feeling defeated by the fact that Jackson clearly knew what he wanted.

  
“Fine. But what I'm trying to say is that you can be a better leader than I am because you're a real alpha and I'm just an omega. You can do so much better than me.”

  
“That's not even the point here. Who the fuck cares if an omega is the leader? Jinyoung, we both know you can guide Luna Crescere better than anyone else. You see something that we don't; you see chances, you see changes, you see hope. You have led the pack successfully for years so why stop now? Why stop when you're just starting?”

  
Jinyoung paused at that. Why indeed is he quitting? Because he's an omega? Because he's afraid he won't be able to protect the village at some point? Because of the criticism he’ll get from other packs?

  
_No, that's not it._

  
It wasn't just about **him** ─ and Jackson had to know that. It wouldn't matter if it was just about him; he can handle whatever criticisms that others throw at him─ knowing that the village believed in him. He knew he had the whole village behind him─ but they deserved better; even if Jinyoung was a wonderful leader - the fact was that he was still an omega. That wouldn't change.

Not after youngjae broke the news to him anyway.

Him being an alpha was impossible to begin with, he just had hope that it will somehow bring forth miracle to his life.

That's what he was afraid of; of people knowing he lied and yet his pack still welcomed him back. He was afraid of the judgement, not for him, but for the pack that he loves the most.

His **family.**

“I'm afraid that they'll look down on Luna Crescere for having an omega as their leader. I don't want people to think that my members, my family, is weak just because I am the leader. I want the pack to have a strong and proper anchor and not some lanky wannabe.” Jackson studied how the younger averted his gaze, eyes filled with sadness and hurt. He knew that Jinyoung has always been the over-thinker between the two of them, most times too much for his own good.

“Jinyoung ah, it doesn't matter what others think of us. Because at the end of the day, we all know we have the greatest pack leader out there.” The alpha spoke in a hushed voice, wrapping his arms around the wary omega as they both sat on his hospital bed, the younger automatically leaning closer to Jackson with a soft sigh.

“I don't even deserve any of you, specifically you, Seun ah. I don't know what I did to deserve you, so thank you for staying with me.” The omega whispered, closing his eyes as he felt himself get a tad bit emotional; deciding to keep the silence that surrounded them after the talk. It was comforting, to have Jackson around him─ he has always been glad to have him, to have Jackson as his best friend. 

“Yeah thank me later, for now you can tell lover boy to stop killing me in his head. I have a life to live and I’m happy with it.” Jinyoung opened his eyes and scanned the room, landing on the glaring alpha─ giggling as he detached himself from Jackson to walk over him, smile reaching his ears as he was engulfed by Jaebeom's arms wrapping around him possessively. 

The other thing that has been going on besides Jackson acting sick is the sudden possessiveness of the purebred. It's true that the alpha has always been a bit defensive with the omega but if you ask Jinyoung, he'll say that jaebeom is now extremely territorial─ insisting that the younger should wear the alpha's clothes all the time. He was astounded at first, the purebred scowling at every alpha and beta that gets too close to Jinyoung─ saying that he doesn't want the younger to reek of their horrible odor, much to the omega's amusement of how the elder displays his jealousy.

Jinyoung would never admit it out loud, but he loves pushing the elder’s buttons and seeing how he gets easily jealous around other people. It was feeding his ego and making him feel like he’s so damn powerful─ to have a purebred be so possessive, it thrills him.

“You're here.” Jinyoung whispered, eyes closed whilst he felt the elder plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Of course baby, your shift with taking care of that puppy is over, Minhyuk volunteered to take over in the meantime.” 

“Minhyuk?”

“Yeah, he's outside talking to an old friend he bumped into while on our way here.”  
As if on cue, Minhyuk entered the room. Jinyoung noticed the strained smile his member had in his face as soon as he opened his eyes─ wondering if the small reunion of the two friends did not go well, hopefully it’s nothing too awful. 

“Minhyuk ssi, is everything okay?” The leader muttered softly, lifting his head off of Jaebeom's chest whilst looking at minhyuk who just nodded and laughed lightly.

“I am, don't worry about me. You can go take a rest for now Jinyoung ssi, I know you’ve been busy moving and handling everything from the office to here and vice versa.” The man smiled though Jinyoung couldn't help but feel the odd vibe around him, like he was trying to conceal what was troubling him. He noticed the tight smile and the forced laughter; but Jinyoung knew better than to pry into something personal. 

Jaebeom knew of that─ he saw how Minhyuk’s old friend carries a troubled and desperate expression, a clear indication that the boy is facing something rather unsettling. But Jaebeom knew more than to stick his nose to someone else's business, so he chose to remain silent─ if Minhyuk doesn't want to say it for his own reasons, then who is Jaebeom to reveal it?

“Okay, if you say so. However I’m here to listen if you ever feel like talking about it, okay? I’m always here if you need me.” Jaebeom watched as the omega separated himself from the alpha to wrap his own arms around Minhyuk who hugged him back─ holding back his tears that was clear in view of the two alphas that were observing them.

“We’ll be on our way then, please look after Seun ah until I come back, thank you Minhyuk ssi.” Jinyoung said with a soft smile as Minhyuk nodded, mirroring the leader’s expression.

“But does Jinyoungie really need to go? Didn’t you promise to take care of me until I’m discharged?” Jackson whined as he gave Jinyoung his best _‘puppy eyes’─_ hoping it’ll be effective just like how it is to everyone else.

“Yes, lily needs to take rests too. You were already discharged two weeks ago but you asked youngjae to extend your stay here so don’t even try.” Jaebeom butted in, wrapping his hand around the omega’s midriff─ all the while glaring daggers to the puppy who gave him the same exact stern glare; the earlier pleading look melting away upon meeting Jaebeom’s cold piercing eyes.

“I didn’t even ask you to be here.”

“And I didn’t _want_ to be either, yet here we are.” 

“You could've just let jinyoung ride a cab then.”

“That's too dangerous for him.”

“For him? Or for you?”

Jinyoung sighed as he shook his head, finding it hard to even comprehend how these two idiots once worked together─ hissing softly when his head started throbbing from all the scent that was filling up his nostrils. Minhyuk quickly took notice of that as he cleared his throat, deciding on cutting the tension on his own despite the scary aura around them.

“Hey guys chill out. Jinyoung needs to at least sleep on a comfortable bed and not on a stiff hospital room couch, Jackson. And goodness Jaebeom relax man, your protectiveness and territorial instincts are skyrocketing lately, let me tell you that jinyoung is quick to be irritated at times when being held tightly.” Minhyuk joked in attempt to lighten the mood but it only seemed to hit a nerve for the purebred who only grunted in response.

“Whatever, I’ll wait outside. Let me know if you’re going with me or not.” He muttered whilst he made his way out of the room, leaving an awkward aura surrounding the three who could only gape at Jaebeom’s abrupt departure. 

“Wow did i… piss him off?” Minhyuk asked, surprised by the sudden change of mood.

Jinyoung just smiled rather politely, shaking his head─ he loves seeing him jealous, but he doesn’t like it when the alpha is getting hurt because of it.

“It’s okay, he’s just a bit tired too I guess.” The leader reassured as he tapped Minhyuk’s shoulder to reassure the other.

“Oh, I see. It’s just that he’s been a little.. how should I say this.. territorial of you? Don’t get me wrong though, I know you’re his mate and he has the right to but isn’t it suffocating sometimes?”

The omega just gave him a faint smile to answer his question. No matter how much possessive Jaebeom will get, it wouldn’t change the fact that Jinyoung loves him still─ **_so if he suffocates from love, then he’ll gladly die for it_**.

“It’s not─ and him being territorial is just his nature, I trust him to not do something that will make me feel uncomfortable. I trust him..” He spoke before turning around to give Jackson a peck on the cheek, something he have been accustomed to ever since jackson’s hospitalization─ smiling at the lightly blushing alpha who just pouted.

“I’m only letting you go because you need a good rest but don’t think I’m nullifying your promise.” The alpha grumbled, a tint of pink hues adorning his cheeks as he attempted to look mad which only resembled a cute child trying to act tough in Jinyoung’s eyes as he ruffled jackson’s hair softly.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to pick you and your things up.”

“But-“ 

“No buts Seun ah, you’re spending money staying here like it’s a hotel. And if you’re worrying I won’t take care of you when you’re discharged then don’t, I’ll take care of you still.” Jackson lit up at his words as he grinned at him.

‘ _A baby indeed_.’ Jinyoung thought to himself whilst he chuckled softly.

“Really?! You mean that?”

“Yes, but I'm not going to baby you. You'll still get hugs and everything else─ but you're not going to have me twenty four seven. ”

Two laughs echoed as they watch Jackson’s smile drop almost in an instant, finding the man very adorable. The alpha on the other hand, was whining and complaining about having the deal be exchanged to Jinyoung taking care of him for a whole month instead of free food though the omega shrugged him as he bid them goodbye─ leaving Minhyuk with a puppy who likes to throw tantrums every now and then.

Jinyoung smiled to himself as he walked out of the hospital, though it immediately faded once he saw jaebeom's back facing him─ a lit cigarette between his index and middle finger. He knew that the elder was never good at socializing and never had the chance to joke around friends about certain topics, he was right when he pegged the alpha to be aloof and cold when they first met but he never thought that he'll be a smoker. He had never seen him smoke─ not until now.

“You're smoking.” The omega announced once he was a good meters away from jaebeom, lips formed into a thin line whilst the alpha only gave him a spare glance before putting the lit cigarette between his lips- as if trying to provoke the younger even more.

Grunting, the pack leader rapidly snatched the cancerous stick away from his lips and threw it somewhere in disgust, catching jaebeom off guard as he fully turned to see the fuming omega.

“What the hell?!”

“You know that smoking is bad for your health hyung.”

“I know that but a stick every now and then won't kill me.”

“A stick every now and then can be a stick every single day. Hyung I don't want you to get sick or even die because of some stupid stick so it's better to stop you now than to let it go worse!” Jinyoung persisted, earning a serious look from the alpha─ dead eyes piercing through his soul but he was a stubborn fox that won't back down and admit defeat.

“Why? Don't you want to take care of me like how you take care of jackson?”

That threw the younger off guard, surprised by the sudden and confusing question from the elder.

“Excuse me?”

“What? It's true, isn't? You take care of him more than you do for me. You can care for him when he's sick and not me?”

“That's not it hyung, it's not even the same problem! He's sick because of what happened.” 

“ _Is he really_?” Jaebeom scoffed, tone sounding sarcastic as jinyoung looked at him in disbelief.

“Why are you being so _difficult?”_ those words came out of his mouth unknowingly, the alpha looking at him with wide eyes before scowling─ eyebrows knitted and fist clenched, stopping himself from hurting the younger for he knew he'll regret it if that happens.

“Is that how you think of me? A **difficult** person? Do you think I'm also **too fucking possessive** huh, _jinyoung ah?”_

Jinyoung froze in his spot, unable to comprehend how jaebeom called his name in an argument. He only calls him that when they're being extremely intimate so to hear him say it in the middle of a fight made his heart ache.

“Hyung that's not my I me-"

“So how do you mean it? I told you before that I'm a mess. You could've gotten together with someone better yet you chose a fucked up like me. What? Are you regretting that you loved someone like me? That you chose me over someone? Over jackson?” Jaebeom spoke, a tinge of hurt in his voice and a lot of sadness in his eyes. 

Jinyoung loved seeing him jealous, but he hates it when he doubts his love and loyalty to him because of it.

“I love you hyung and I mean that. So please don't doubt me.” The omega whispered, lips trembling ever so lightly.

Of course jaebeom knew, he knew that jinyoung loves him. But the questions and endless possibilities for the younger holds him back from fully believing that he's fortunate enough for the omega to love him. The constant fear of jinyoung being taken away from him was enough for his instincts to be territorial─ _the fear that jinyoung will see what jaebeom sees._

That jaebeom is **nothing** while jinyoung is **everything.**

“You're never home for weeks now. You only come home to pack new clothes for your stay in the hospital. We can barely see each other because of your duties as the leader but also because of Jackson and he's not even sick! Do you know how I felt? Do you know how I feel every time I see you curled up next to another alpha at night when I visit? When I sleep and wake up in an empty bed? To eat alone? To be alone? Jinyoung do you have the slightest idea of what it feels like to see my omega, my mate, my life take care of someone else? Do you even fucking know how much it hurts me to see another fucking alpha have his arms around you?

Do you want to feel that as well? Do you want me to take care of someone else? Do you want me to care for another omega?”

**“No.”** Jinyoung muttered in a speed of lightning. Just the thought of jaebeom caring for another omega made his skin crawl. He never realized how the elder must've felt all this time. Honestly, he misses him like how jaebeom does. But he just thought that it was fine to prioritize his best friend even when he is now a mated omega.

Have he neglected jaebeom that much for him to react this way? Probably more than that.

“ _ **Then why would you put me in a situation where you don't want to be in**_?” Jaebeom spoke as he entered the driver seat, shutting his eyes close while he gripped the stirring wheel tightly─ leaving jinyoung outside with a question. Was he too harsh? Jinyoung didn't even mean to make him feel that way. It was just him and his insecurities that's keeping him from understanding their situation. 

The opening and closing of the backseat door pulled him out of his thought, glancing at the mirror to see jinyoung's shoulder─ the younger chose to sit behind him to stop a fight from arising inside the car and also for him to rethink of his mistakes and decision. Though the alpha took it as a sign that the younger didn't want to see nor talk to him because of anger. Thus, the silent car ride home.

It was stifling and tense that the omega found it hard to breath; almost choking on air but neither was brave enough to cut the thick silence that enveloped them. So as soon as the car engine stopped, jinyoung bolted out of the car and into the door step to avoid the confrontation he knew jaebeom was about to give.

_“Lily.”_ He heard him say, stopping dead in his tracks despite his mind screaming for him to walk as he embraced himself for the words to cut him.

“I'm going to stay at the other house, make sure to lock the door and windows tightly.” But he couldn't embraced himself for those words to hit right through his very core. Jinyoung stood there, stiff as a rock as he heard the engine start once more─ the sound gradually fading until nothing of it was heard.

Jaebeom wanted jinyoung to stop him, he wished for jinyoung to call him out and stop him from going. But he never did.

Because jinyoung, was standing there with his eyes full of tears. He was crying quietly, forcing himself to move inside their now shared house─ sobs escaping his lips once the door lock clicked. He wanted him to stay, but he didn't want him to stay just because he was crying. He didn't want jaebeom to feel guilty because he was crying. He deserve it, he deserves this.

It didn't struck him that they would fight this soon once they officially become a couple. 

Not even once did jinyoung thought that they'll fight over something so small.

Never had he thought, that there will be a day when jinyoung would once more feel the loneliness this house had once.

It was maddening─ _how quickly things could go wrong with just **words.**_

Both hated what was happening to them, they wanted to be by each other's side and yet both are too afraid to speak, thinking that one of them still harbors anger to the other. The night was arguably the coldest and longest night the couple have yet to experience. Jaebeom wanted to go back but then the hesitation and thought of the younger wanting to have some time alone stopped him from bolting into their house. 

He knew that the younger barely had time for himself, after all he is the pack leader and a caring one at that. The alpha knew too well that jinyoung is the type of person who would put someone else's before himself, he's that selfless and it made jaebeom feel like he was too damn selfish compared to the omega. It didn’t just made him feel it, he made him realize how fucking lucky he is to have jinyoung. 

“I'm such a moron, I shouldn't have said that to him.” He whispered to himself as he looked outside his bedroom window, contemplating on how he was going to apologize to the younger first thing tomorrow.

“I don't even remember what we're fighting for.” Jaebeom scoffed a laugh, glancing down to see the unlit cigarette he was twirling in his finger. Cigarette was one of the things that accompanied jaebeom through the lonely nights he had as a teenager. Watching the smoke dissipates with his dreams and hope for him and his mother. He had always compared his life with those of the forsaken rolls of cancer, both have a short span of life expectancy and cursed by many. He thought he was finally free from the need to have a cigarette placed between his lips, guess he’s still stuck in the past with it. 

Opting on sleeping the thought for tonight, the alpha discarded the stick into the bin hastily on his way to his bedroom─ plopping down the bed with a huff as he stared blankly at the ceiling, wishing that the younger was curled up beside him. Wishing to have the younger wrapped around his arms as he snuggled closer. He wished that jinyoung was there, he wished for jinyoung.

That's when his phone started buzzing on his bedside table, screen glowing faintly. Jaebeom groaned and reached for the noisy device, answering it without even looking at the caller ID due to his irritation. Whoever it was, jaebeom hoped he had a valid explanation or heaven knows what he'll do.

“What?” He grunted, clearly not liking the call he just received, though his irritation immediately dissolved when a faint yet oddly familiar whimper came from the other line─ speedily sitting up from being sprawled on the bed.

“Lily?” Jinyoung fought back the whine that was about to escape his throat, clutching the bedsheet beside him tightly. His whole body was trembling and glistening with sweat and cum, eyes half hooded and lips bloodied from biting his own.

“C-can we… can we t-talk, hyung?” the omega whispered, straining himself from moaning out the alpha's name while he squirmed. 

“Are you okay? Is everything okay there, lily?” Jaebeom asked, already on his feet and was ready to run towards his mate if he ever was indeed in danger─ though jaebeom could catch the vague uneven breaths from the phone that clearly indicated that jinyoung was holding back himself from something the purebred know too well, those sounds were inevitably distinguishable in his ears, too prominent to be exact.

“Yeah can you just…can you talk to me?” The omega mumbled, taking up all his wits to not begged for the alpha to come and help him with his _‘problem'._ He didn't even expected it as it took him by surprise when he woke up from slumber with a warm feeling on the pit of his stomach. He was crying just a few hours ago and fell asleep right after, he had deducted the reason as to why it occurred so suddenly─ **stress.** Jinyoung has been dealing with a lot of stress, from how he was going to tell the public about his identity, how he was going to proceed with leading the pack, jackson being stubborn and now a fight with jaebeom. It was all too much that his body couldn't handle the stress he was being inflicted with.

Yet he didn't want to bother the alpha with it. Why would he? Can someone even imagine jinyoung pleading for the alpha to fuck him senselessly when they're in the middle of a cold war? That's just too much for jinyoung's pride to take.

But alas, jaebeom see right through jinyoung's tough façade, muttering softly as he knows that the younger would crack.

“Can I come visit you, lily?”

**“No!”** jinyoung shouted before he even realized, blushing like a mad man even though the alpha was physically not around. Oh the things jaebeom can do to jinyoung with just a breathe.

“I-I mean..”

“You're…in heat _again,_ aren't you?” He wanted the earth to swallow him whole as he felt the tincture of electric waves on his lower body, biting his lips to surpass a moan whilst he unconsciously wrapped his slender fingers around his aching shaft. He has been trying to reduce the heat a few times now but failing miserably since it didn't even do anything other than annoy him more, whining like a spoiled little brat who got his toy taken away from him.

“Y-you don’t have to come..I…I don't want to bother you anymore.” 

Jaebeom felt a weight in his heart as he heard the soft mumbling of the omega, hurt for the fact that he thought the alpha was being bothered by him. He wanted him to know how genuine he feels about the younger, how sorry he was for saying those thing. He needed to correct his mistakes before his mistakes becomes a lifetime of regret.

“I'm sorry.. Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I should've understood that you have more responsibilities aside from me. I'm sorry.”  
Jinyoung halted his motion, to a point that even his breathing stopped for a split second. To hear the alpha say sorry when jinyoung knew he didn't do anything wrong broke his heart. He made him feel that way and yet jaebeom was the one asking for forgiveness. The omega didn't even bothered on hiding the sobs that instantly escaped his lips─ he was a mess, crying while naked inside his bedroom and still in heat. He's sure to bury this embarrassing memory forever and vowed to never let anyone know of this pathetic side of him. 

“You don't have to say sorry hyung, it's not your fault. It's…it's never your fault. I made you feel that way.” Jaebeom heard the younger sobbed, his own heart aching at the thought of his omega crying on his own. That it was him who caused those tears, it was him who made him cry.

“Don't say that, lily. I know I made a mistake, I shouldn't have let my temper speak for me that time. You have a lot going on lately but instead of understanding and supporting you, I chose to turn a blind eye on that and upbraided everything on you. I was so too focused on what I feel that I forgot you have one too. So I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby.”  
At that point, jinyoung was crying hard─ wailing as he clutched the phone in his hand, saying sorry like a mantra as jaebeom hush him gently. Comforting words jinyoung now know the value of. That went for quite a while, the omega sobbing whilst the alpha whispered assurance. There were tears; however, both felt the weight lifted off their shoulders after finally being able to say their apology.

“H-hyung?” Jinyoung spoke after managing to calm himself, earning a light humming from the elder─ a sign that he was still there and listening.

“c..can you..

_Can you come home please_?” 

It was just a simple question and yet it sent a bolt of shivers into the alpha's spine, already on his way to the front door as if he was in a hurry.

“I'm on my way baby, I'll hang up now okay?”

**“Wait!** H..how about..how about you talk to me while you're on your way here?”  
Jaebeom inwardly smirked, locking the main front door with a chuckle─ knowing too well what the omega was trying to convey.

“Want me to sweet talk to you, babe?” Jinyoung moaned sensually, hands finding it's way back to his neglected shaft─ thumbs creating small circular motion on the head with a soft gasp. 

“Yes hyung, _sweet talk to me please_.” 

Tingles traveled up and down the alpha's body, shivering due to the cold breeze of the night and the idea of his omega wanting to have phone sex with him. Jaebeom put his hand on his pocket as he started walking, a smirk placed on his lips as he do so.

He could've taken the car with him, but jaebeom wanted to savor this call more than ever.

“Are you naked now?”

“Y-yes..”

“Playing with yourself?” 

“Yes hyung.” 

“ _Did I gave you the permission to do so?_ ” 

Jinyoung whined while jaebeom just clicked his tongue, acting as if he was displeased by the younger's action.

“Stop playing with yourself, you can't touch yourself unless I tell you. **Do you understand?”** The alpha muttered lowly, voice deep and cold that jinyoung couldn't help but to curl his toes.

“I-I understand h-hyung.. I'm sorry for not asking.” 

“Good, now I want you to be on your hands and knees. Perk that plump ass of yours in the air for me, baby.”

Jinyoung quickly shuffled from his position to do what the alpha ordered, shaking as he felt how the wind brushed his naked body─ hissing softly whilst he readjust the phone on his hand so that his elbows were placed on the mattress instead of his palms. 

“Hyung, what's taking you so long?” Jaebeom heard the sensual whine from the other line after some shuffling of what seemed to be bedsheets. 

“Aren't you an impatient whiny fox now?” he chuckled as another set of mewl rung to his ears─ a pure melody of arousal. 

“Suck on your index and middle finger lily, make them as wet as that greedy hole.” Jaebeom growled feeling his own bulge sticking out through his pants, making his walk a tad uncomfortable. 

Jinyoung did not need to be told twice before sucking on his fingers, making sure that the alpha could here the wet sound of his mouth lapping on it before pulling it out of his mouth with a pop. 

“Hyung~ can I play with myself now?” The omega whispered, voice mimicking a soft sound of innocence.

“Go ahead sweetie. Put your phone into speaker so you can use both of your hands.” 

Jinyoung happily obliged as he put down the phone, readjusting himself once more before reaching for his hard shaft─ teasingly encircling his fingers around it gently before giving it a tight squeeze. The alpha heard how his omega's purring traveled through the line, his pace faster than before whilst he instructed the younger on what to do next.

“Put three fingers inside baby.”

“Three already?” Jinyoung asked as he gently squeezed his bare ass, wondering if he could take three without preparations.

“Yes dollface, I know you're already soaking that you don't need to prep up with two.”

It wasn't even a dirty talk for he knew the alpha was stating a fact but the way he delivers those words to him made him want the alpha even more if that was even possible to begin with. 

“Hyung faster~” Jinyoung moaned in sync with his fingers digging deep inside of him, arching his back and titling his head upward in both pain and pleasure.

“Fuck baby, I'm close just a little more okay?” Jaebeom heard the light humming as his sensitive ears started picking up every moan and wet sound from the other line─ almost running in his feet due to his instincts kicking in.

Jinyoung released a series of erotic sounds that sure did wonders to the alpha as he sprinted his way towards their house, not caring if he was practically running like he was in some marathon for the Olympic medal. 

“Does it feel good lily?” Jaebeom heard him hummed in approval.

“But I bet it'll feel better if it's my hard throbbing cock thrusting deep inside that soaking hole.” The younger shivered as he imagined jaebeom pushing in and out of him fast, rough and hard.

Jinyoung wanted him there.

And jaebeom wanted to be there too.

“Shit hyung I'm getting close..” The omega heaved as he quickened the pace of both his hands, panting as he waited for the alpha's signal.

“Cum for me baby.”

Jinyoung's whole body shook as he felt a sticky substance flowing out of his shaft─ he just had cum just from jaebeom's voice. It dawned him quickly how the alpha could use that as a blackmail but his thoughts were thrown out of the window when he heard his alpha spoke once more, this time─ voice soft and delicate. 

“Did you do it?”

“Y..yes hyung..”

“ **Good Boy.** ”

The omega felt a strange fluttering sense in his chest as he blushed lightly, biting his lips as he turned to lay on his back─ exhausted but still needy.

“C..can you.. r-repeat that?”

“Repeat what?” 

“That. What you just said..”

“Repeat what.”

“Hyung~” 

Jaebeom chuckled as his running turned into soft patter of footsteps. He loves teasing the younger especially after what had just happened, it just shows that they have now reconciled and jaebeom is damn ecstatic about that.

“Want me to call you that again, huh lily?”

Jinyoung blushed redder as he tried to sound as if he was irritated but all came out was a whiny grunt.

“What can you do to deserve to be called that, baby?” The omega immediately turned to his side to see jaebeom entering their bedroom, a smirk playing in his lips as he licked it. Something inside jinyoung clicked that made him shuffle out of the bed and into jaebeom's arms─ crashing his mouth into his without a word as the man returned into with the same intensity. 

“I can do anything hyung, if you tell me good boy.” The omega whispered after they broke the kiss, eyes filled with tears of happiness as an epiphany dawned him that without jaebeom, he would feel as if he's always falling on an endless pit.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry hyung.” He said between soft chaste kisses, their feet moving until jinyoung felt the bed hit his legs softly.

“I'm sorry too baby, and I'm so relieved that we're together now. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't breath every time I think of you being mad at me. I just can't let you go.

And I won't. I won't let you go, never ever." The alpha muttered, lips travelling down his neck as he gently set jinyoung on his back─ sinking as their weight pushed into the soft mattress ever so lightly. 

Jinyoung unashamedly let out a long needy whine as he felt jaebeom bit his mark, as if a reminder that jaebeom is his and he is jaebeom's. His hands quickly grabbing the alpha's back as he arch his own to feel him closer─ whimpering when jaebeom's clothes stopped him from feeling his mate’s skin with his. Jaebeom was quick to understand the need of contact coming from his writhing omega as he smoothly removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere hastily as he went back to nibbling the younger's skin gently.

“Hyung please.” Jaebeom heard him panted, eyes clouded with passion and lust.

“I don't want love making, I want it hard, rough.

_**Hyung please fuck me**_.” 

The spark inside jaebeom burst into flames as he growled in response, without a word standing up to remove the rest of his clothing in a rush.

“You wanted this, so i'll make sure you're going to be so fucked that you'll be in ecstasy.” Jaebeom firmly said as he forcefully flipped the omega on all four and without a warning pushed inside him, moaning loudly as he bottomed down his mate who choked a sob.

“F-fuck h-hyung!" The younger heaved, grinding greedily into jaebeom's hard shaft- earning a throaty growl from jaebeom.

“You're really whoring out tonight aren't you? such a **bad little slut** you are. Fuck.” The alpha spoke, reaching to grab jinyoung by the hair and tugging it a bit harder which only made the omega moan whilst he moved even faster─ he didn't expect to love jaebeom's degradation nor the roughness he was giving but jinyoung would be lying if he's going to say he didn't, so he chose to bee vocal about it to make sure his alpha knows what he feels.

“It feels so good hyung. Fuck it feels so damn good.” The pack leader moaned out, drooling lightly as he let his mouth hung open. He was close to cumming when jaebeom suddenly pulled out, catching him off guard as he felt empty.

“Hyung what-" His sentence was cut short when jaebeom wordlessly turned him once more, gaining a yelp from the surprised omega who looked up at him with wide eyes only to moan once he felt him push inside again.

He wanted it rough, but this was rougher than he had expected.

“S-shit.. hyung you're making me want to..” Jinyoung trailed off as soon as jaebeom hit his spot, crying loudly as he clawed his alpha's back hard, tears spilling out of his eyes but jaebeom did not stop─ he continued to hit the same exact sweet spot with too much force jinyoung felt the need to hold onto the elder.

“You can't cum. Not unless I tell you to, or I'll punish you even harder.” Jinyoung heard him growled in his ears whilst he felt him squeezing his cock, making the younger sobbed as he felt himself getting so much closer.

“Please please please hyung let me cum. Let me cum please.” Jinyoung cried, biting the alpha's shoulder as his whole body started shaking- he wanted to cum, but the tight hold around his shaft was preventing him to do so. 

“Do you want to cum?”

**“yes!** yes yes yes fuck hyung _please.”_ The pack leader panted, losing his mind from jaebeom's even, hard and fast thrusts. 

“Then do it, cum for me you _**little slut.”**_

  
Jinyoung's body trembled as he cum with a scream, mind blown to space with how much fucking he got off from the alpha and yet the thrusting didn't stop─ oh no it didn't, not even one bit.

**“Hyung! Shit! Fucking hell!”** Jinyoung was almost wailing from how sensitive he felt but at the same time loved every second of it. 

“I'm not done with you. You said you wanted a rough one, I'm only giving you that.” Jaebeom growled, wrapping one hand around jinyoung's neck while the other was moving up and down the omega's already hardening length. It was too much that his instincts were going overdrive though he didn't mind any of it. He loved this, he love him.

“F-fuck h-hyung I'm gonna cum again.” The alpha heard him whimpered, feeling himself too nearing as he moved faster than before, uneven and sloppy thrust in and out the younger as he heaved.

“Cum with me, cum with me baby.” 

Was the last word they both heard before moans and growls occupied the room. And with one final thrust, the couple managed to reach their climax─ Panting and sweaty due to the hot session they just had. Both riding their high off as jaebeom plopped on top of his heaving omega, chuckling at how hard they went.

“Damn, that was hot.” Jaebeom announced, earning a light giggle from jinyoung who was still catching his breath.

“It was damn hot. Fuck I never thought you'll go that rough.” 

Jaebeom felt proud that he made him feel that way and that he enjoyed it─ he himself did too. 

They cuddled for a few minutes, silence floating around them but not like one of those inside the car─ no, it was the beautiful silence where in all they hear were their breaths and heartbeats. 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung spoke softly, deciding to break the silence once whilst jaebeom only responded with a hum─ wrapping his arm around the younger who snuggled closer.

“ _I love you_.”

Jaebeom smiled delicately at the omega as he placed a loving kiss in his forehead.

“ _I love you too_.”

“You know, it's hot when you get jealous. Especially now that I know you can give rough sex after.” Jinyoung smirked, grazing the tip of his fingers alongside the alpha's jaws. 

“Damn babe, I didn't know you're into that. But I have to admit, it is kinda hot.” Jaebeom chuckled, moving to hover above jinyoung who only smiled slyly at him─ fully knowing what was about to happen, again.

“Though you don't have to make me jealous, love.  
Just ask me and I'll be more than willing to give it...” He whispered, nibbling on the younger's ear before speaking once more.

  
**“I'll give you the proper fucking you're _begging_ to have.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Hi? 😅
> 
> Okay so i guess some of you have been wondering, 'Why the fuck did this bitch stopped updating?!' And well, i ask that myself too ksjskjsksjsksjksjsks no but seriously though. Life made a comeback (surprise! I have a life besides writing uwu) and i haven't gotten the time to write this and when i did, something funny happened. Well this chapter was supposed to be put up a couple of weeks ago but for some reason it got deleted on my files so me having a memory of a gold fish had to start from whatever the hell i could remember. 🤧😔 a lot of shit happened, got sick for two weeks, had christmas, new year, work but fortunately i manage to finish this. 😌 
> 
> So if you're still here even after me not posting any shit for almost a month then i sincerely hope i met your expectations. And i hoped it's worth your wait 🤧🤧 
> 
> Thank you so much for loving this story even though i barely had any idea of what to do with it, it was fun to write this along the way and changing a few scenarios here and there but overall, i love how it turned out. Just one more chapter and probably an epilogue and we have to say goodbye to this era. 😔🤙
> 
> Again. Thank you and as always.
> 
> I'M OUT! 🤪🤙


	23. Beginning of the end

To Jinyoung, being an alpha was everything. Being an alpha means you can protect, you can lead, you can conquer. Being an alpha means being in power─ a power that could change people's lives for the better. To him, it was worth everything, it was worth his life if it means he gets to be one. 

To Jinyoung, being an alpha was his _dream._

It had _always_ been his dream.

And that, will forever _remain_ just a dream.

A sad yet beautiful dream that he will soon have to let go.

“I have decided.” The pack leader whispered, a soft smile placed in his lips as he feels the cool breeze on his face, hearing the crashing of waves into the sand, the scent of the ocean filling his nostrils and the warmth of his lover on his back. Jinyoung had suggested that they go to the beach for fresh air─ away from everything even just for a while and have their time for each other. Jaebeom did not even think twice before agreeing, seeing as it could be a good chance for the younger to let his mind adrift from all the stress he's been facing. 

“Decided on what, Lily?” The alpha whispered back, burying his face on the crook of his neck- inhaling the calming scent of his omega.

“I've decided to make my identity public.” Was what he heard him say, albeit softer and almost inaudible if not for his face close to his. Jaebeom lifted his head up, glancing at jinyoung who had his eyes closed and a smile still on his face- somehow, he looks serene despite the words he had said.

“Are you sure about this, Lily?” 

Jinyoung chuckled softly, fluttering his eyes open to meet his alpha's worried gaze─ he knew he'll be worried about it, he himself is too; but having to say it as soon as he could is better than letting the public know by themselves. They needed for them to trust him; and with that he needed to be honest. To be honest with himself─ honest with the people he was supposed to be taking care of. He was fortunate enough that the pack understands him, he wouldn't leave it to luck this time around. 

He has to say it, he **_needs_** to.

“I am hyung, you don't have to worry.” The pack leader spoke, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before smiling.

“Besides, I have the pack and I have you.

and that's all that matters to me.” 

Before, being an alpha was all there was for the young fox.

But now, Jinyoung had a new reason to keep moving forward.

He's not lonely anymore. He's not afraid to face the world anymore.

“I love you. I'll always will.” 

He has **him.**

Now.

He has the security and support of the one who is his **_home._**

* * *

To Jaebeom, being alone was better than keeping people who will one day disappear. It was better to trust no one, not even himself. Being alone means being away from the pain of losing someone again, it means being able to stand up without needing the help of anyone. 

To Jaebeom, being alone was his best option.

It was his _only_ option.

“Yo Jaebeom ssi, About what happened yesterday at the hospital, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I didn't mean it to sound like that.” The said man shifted his eyes to the car mirror for a quick second to see Minhyuk who was smiling sheepishly at him, they have returned from their trip to the beach and went to escort Jackson home from being hospitalized.

He was aware of two familiar eyes staring at him intently, either wishing Jaebeom would just nod as to not lose his temper or silently hoping that he'll speak about it. 

‘ _Not everyone is bad, Jaebeomie. There are good people too, and if you find those people- be happy and keep them_. 

**_Treasure them_**.’

Is this what his mother used to always say? That people like them also exist in this world? _Good people._

“No.” The purebred spoke, surprising the three other passengers inside the car he was driving. 

“O-oh.. I know we're not that close so I'm-"

“No, You don't need to apologize.”

Jaebeom told him as the car engine stopped, they have arrived and yet no one dared to move out of the car─ wanting to hear the rest of their conversation because for the first time, Jaebeom had spoke more than a few short words to someone other than Jinyoung and Jackson.

“W-wow.. I mean, okay? So are we.. like.. cool now or something?” Minhyuk asked, obviously taken aback by the alpha's sudden will to talk to people.

“Yes, I'm sorry for acting cold. I'm not really good at conversations.” Jaebeom said, voice trailing off as he glanced at Jinyoung who was smiling softly at him.

“No not at all, we kind of knew you were uhh… a bit reserved and that's okay! We can slowly get to know each other anyway, since you're Jinyoung ssi's mate.” Minhyuk laughed, enlightening the car.

“I can't believe I'll live to see this day where our little Jaebeomie will finally open up. You're doing great sweetie.” Jackson sniffled, acting as if a parent who learned that his son got himself his first friend.

“Fuck off puppy.”

“The fuck did you just say you shithead?!”

“I said what I said dumb pup.”

“Wanna go?!”

“Bring it.”

“Way to ruin the mood you idiots.” Jinyoung sighed, rolling his eyes but still having a smile on his face as he exited the car followed by Minhyuk who was laughing at their never-ending bickering.

“You know, it's true; what they say.” The pack leader hummed in a questioning manner, looking at Minhyuk who was staring at the two overgrown brats still bickering outside the car.

“You have a gift of changing people's lives.” He whispered, smiling at Jinyoung with a genuine one─ almost as if he was going to cry at any moment.

“Thank you, Jinyoung ssi. I will always be grateful of meeting you.” 

“So is everyone.” Jaebeom added, finally managing to stop arguing with Jackson who was grinning at them.

It is a fact, what Minhyuk have said. Jinyoung had manage to change people's lives for the better. He had manage to save them from themselves.

“Thank you too, Jaebeom ssi. For bringing Jinyoung back to us.” Minhyuk said, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he stared at the alpha. He knew what that smile meant, it was sincerity.

“You don't have to thank me, I did it because I love him.” Jaebeom watched as Jinyoung's eyes went wide together with Minhyuk while Jackson had his mouth hung open; Jaebeom worried that he’ll catch flies with his mouth opened that wide.

“Did…did you guys see that?” Jackson whispered, disbelief in his voice as the two nodded in astonishment.

“What?” The purebred asked, confused as to why they were looking at him like he grew another head.

“You just smiled.”

“I did?” 

Jinyoung nodded, a proud smile plastered in his face.

“God, I never knew you'd look cuter when you smile.” Minhyuk spoke, earning a playful glare from the pack leader who quickly hugged his alpha─ making sure that they know who he belongs to.

“Hey back off, he's **mine**.” Jinyoung barked in a lighthearted manner, making Minhyuk laugh as he put his hands up in the air in defeat.

“Hey what about me?! I'm cute too.”

“Stop acting like a child, it's disturbing.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Jaebeom observed how Jinyoung and Minhyuk laughed, how Jackson was giving him a glare though he could see the faint smile in his face. He wondered, 

Is this what having friends feels like?

_ Friends. _

‘ _Mom, I have friends now_.’ The purebred thought to himself with a smile. His mom would be proud of him─ and that placed him at ease.

“Hey.” Jaebeom snapped out of his thoughts, looking down to see Jinyoung smiling delicately back at him─ not realizing that he had been too deep in his thought to see Jackson and Minhyuk leaving first.

“Hey.”

“You did well.” He heard him whisper, planting a soft peck on the tip of his nose.

“Thanks to you.” He whispered back, gaining a light giggle from his omega who shook his head.

“No hyung, it's you who made it happen. 

_ You did it.”  _

Jaebeom smiled, realizing how lucky he is to meet Jinyoung amidst the mayhem and chaos that surrounded them like a storm cloud. That before Jinyoung, he was nothing but a soulless body seeking for revenge. That he was no one, he had no one.

Before Jinyoung, his life was empty and void of anything.

He had nothing to lose and nothing to keep.

But now,

‘ _Mom, you don't have to worry about me anymore._ ’

He has people to cherish.

People to protect. People to fight tooth and nail for. 

“ _ **I love you, Jinyoungie**_.” 

‘ _Because I found him. I found my **paradise**_ **.’**

He has him.

He has his _home._

* * *

To Jackson, being with Jinyoung was enough. Being with Jinyoung means being able to comfort him through the tears, being able to smile with him through joy and laughter, being able to protect him.

To Jackson, being with Jinyoung was a miracle.

Being with Jinyoung was all he _wanted._

Being able to be with Jinyoung was what he _wished_ for.

“Are you sure about this, Jinyoung ah?”

“For the fiftieth and fucking last time jackson, YES.” Jinyoung sighed, massaging his aching temples due to Jackson's repetitive questions. He had announced that he was going to publicize his identity before any drama could surface─ he wouldn't want anyone to be at a disadvantage because of it and telling the truth would lessen his burden anyway so it's like hitting two birds with one stone.

“But what if people tries to take advantage of this situation and hurt you in any form? I wouldn't want to see you in pain, Jinyoung ah.” Jackson spoke, worried for his dear best friend who just nodded.

“I have thought about that, but what's important is that they don't hurt my family. I can deal with anything and stomach whatever they throw at me but I won't let anyone hurt you guys, not on my watch.” 

“Jinyoung ah...” 

“Besides, it's not me who refused to take the place so.” Jinyoung joked, hoping to lighten the mood but Jackson's frown only deepened, not really liking the tone of the younger.

“We've been through this before, you know better than anyone that I can't take responsibility of the pack. Hell, I can't even be responsible for myself. But you, you can do it, and you are doing it. You're more than enough to win wars and attacks without having to sacrifice people. You're more than capable to command and conquer. To be an omega while being able to do those kind of things is enough for people to respect not only you but the rest of your kind. 

_You're not only bringing **peace,** but also **equality**_ **.”** The omega smiled at that, this are the rare times where Jackson decides to show that he's not just a fun guy─ that he can be sincere and serious too.

“You know what? That is one of the smartest thing you have said in the entirety of our friendship.”

“Shut up and just thank me. I used up all the vocabulary I know for that shit.” Jackson pouted whilst the younger laughed lightly, the heaviness of their conversation dissipated as they both laughed─ seemingly forgetting the weight and gravity of what was to happen.

“Thank you, Seunie ah.” The alpha stared at Jinyoung who was smiling at him, eye whiskers on full display─ knocking the breath out of his lungs due to the heavenly sight he was presented with.

Before, Jackson wanted to keep jinyoung to himself. He wanted to keep him safe, to keep him happy.

Before, Jackson would do anything to see him smile.

And he _still_ does.

“Lily, it's time.” Both looked up to see the purebred standing in front of the leader's office, a firm look on his face as Jinyoung nodded.

“You can do this, I believe in you. _We believe in you.”_ Jackson whispered, squeezing jinyoung's hand before letting him go.

He _knows_ he can keep him safe, he _knows_ he can keep him happy.

“Jaebeom hyung.” Jackson called out, halting the alpha from following jinyoung outside where there were press gathering around.

Jackson **_will_** do anything to see him smile.

“I know, Jackson.” Jaebeom responded, smiling faintly at the younger who just smiled back.

Jackson is willing to do _anything_ to see jinyoung smile.

_Even if that means he have to see him be happy with someone else_.

To love is to let go─ and Jackson did; he let go of Jinyoung─ knowing that he’ll be happier in the arms of Jaebeom. For they both would go to the ends of the world for Jinyoung; and they both had Jinyoung’s back.

* * *

To Youngjae, saving someone means having to sacrifice another. Being able to save someone means you have to take risks, you have to know what weighs more, you have to know how to prioritize.

To Youngjae, saving someone served as _payment_ for his past mistakes.

Saving someone could _atone_ him from his sins.

Saving someone means _saving himself_ from the guilt.

“Are things going smoothly, Youngjae ah?” Youngjae kept a straight face despite the fear he was feeling inside. It was never good for him to walk inside the chairman's office, because whenever he does─ that means someone has to be given away.

“Yes sir.” He said, short and firm.

“That's good, how long do I have to wait before I see _him?”_

The younger was visibly trembling, he never wanted this, but he had to─ or else his life would be on the line.

_“Soon_ enough sir.”

**“Soon?** How long is this _‘soon'_ we are talking about?” The man asked, eyes fixated on the television as he kept changing channels. Not even once did the man shifted his eyes to look at Youngjae, and Youngjae was glad for that.

“Approximately 7 weeks from now, sir.” 

> ‘ _This is-'_

“7 weeks?”

> ‘- _broadcasting to you live in Pesca where the infamous manipulator and pack leader, Mr. Park Jinyoung, has call for a press conference.’_

The young doctor froze on his spot, eyes quickly darting to the television where the town Jinyoung is governing was on display, people gathering to get a better spot for later─ failing to notice the glance coming from the chairman nor the glint in his eyes.

“Do you happen to know Jinyoung ssi, Youngjae?” The younger held his breath, mind clouding as he searched for words to say.

“I met him once, sir. His friend was a patient of the hospital.” He politely reply, coating the nervousness in his voice in attempt to get away from the devil's eyes.

“Is that so? Such a small world, Jinyoung ssi has always been a source of great amusement for me. You can say, he's such a marvelous guy.” The man chuckled, leaning on his table as he continued to look at the screen─ eyes visibly widening as he saw a familiar face.

‘ _Fuck. This isn't a good thing.’_ Youngjae cursed in his mind, fist clenched as he saw Jaebeom walking alongside jinyoung. If it wasn't bad enough that the doctor had a gut feeling of what the press was about, then seeing Jaebeom together with him was a huge red signal.

“Isn't this a surprise? Who knew that little bastard would still be alive after so many years?” Youngjae flinched as the man laughed loudly, he wanted to rush outside the room and never look back; sadly, if he were to do that then might as well kill himself along the way.

“Did you see him?”

“No, sir.”

“Then why aren't you surprised?” The doctor stiffened, millions of thoughts rushing inside his mind whilst he felt his throat closing─ as if someone was choking him, squeezing his throat tightly.

“I am as surprised as you are, sir. I was just loss of words.” He lied, hoping that it'll clear the suspicion from the devil who only hummed in response.

Everything was just white noise to Youngjae at that point, the loud cameras clicking, voices talking in choirs from the tv and the man's own words became nothing but senseless gibberish words for the younger.

“I see, It is indeed an interesting turn of events to see that useless bastard join a pack, but I must say; Choosing Luna Crescere is a very remarkable move.” The man chuckled, amusement in his eyes as he stared at his son on the screen standing beside Jinyoung. 

> _ ‘I, Park Jinyoung, am a-' _

He knew it was bound to happen, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his truth for so long. He just wished Jaebeom had stop him. Then this man wouldn't have spared them a glance.

“Youngjae.” The doctor couldn't help but to recoil at the terrifying sound of his voice, albeit remaining calm on the outside; something he had learn to do whenever he's being intimidated.

“Yes sir?”

“I need you to watch over those two. It seems like Jaebeom got himself some... _company.”_

Before, youngjae would sacrifice someone else to save the people he love.

“This is going to be a great show.”

But now,

“I understand, sir.”

_ He might need to sacrifice someone he **loves** in order to save **himself.** _

* * *

“Bammie! I'm glad you're here!” Jackson shrieked in glee as he hugged the long legged man who was smiling at his antics.

“I'm glad to see you too hyung, I've heard of what happened so I stopped by to say hello.” Bambam replied, scanning the town that was full of flashing lights. It was a surprise for the younger to see a town so silent be boisterous and full, nothing of the known _haven_ he have heard before.

“What's happening here? Why are there so many reporters?” The younger asked as Jackson escorted him Inside the office. 

“Oh, Our pack leader, Jinyoung─ he has an announcement.”

“I see, then I assume you were patrolling around then?”

“Correct, we can't be too laid back─ especially since there are tons of people here. Others can see this as an opening to attack.” Jackson said in a serious tone, earning a nod from Bambam who sat gracefully on an empty chair─ crossing his legs and folding his hands delicately on the top of the table.

“As much as i want to catch up with you, will it be okay for me to leave you here for a while? I need to be beside Jinyoung right now so-"

“It's okay hyung, go.” Bambam laughed, gaining a grin from the alpha who hurriedly made his way out. The younger scanned the office thoughtfully, eyeing every piece of furniture─ occasionally wincing at the unmatched and unaesthetic color of brown mixed with bright orange─ nonetheless was satisfied with how they made the office look like an actual office and not one of those he used to see from the other packs. God those were literal wastelands.

“Jinyoung ssi must've been a scary leader for him to tame everyone.” The younger whispered to himself, he have heard of the name but he have never seen his face. He thought it'll be better if he focus on what he was doing rather than being sidetracked by other matters though sometimes he gets a little distracted by fashion but that's something to talk about for another day.

It was when bambam eyes landed on the television and heard jinyoung spoke that he lost his composure, gapping at the screen with his eyes wide open. The jinyoung he had pictured in his mind was far cry from the jinyoung he was seeing. Instead of a scary muscular man with strong features, he saw a face of an angel. 

“What..the..fuck..” He cursed under his breath, baffled by how the man with such soft and delicate features was an alpha pack leader.

Just then, The answer to his confusion was made bright as day with the following words that came from the doll-faced Park Jinyoung.

The young man gasped loudly, almost as if he saw something unbelievable which he did. He was left speechless as questions started being thrown at the pack leader on the screen. 

“How did he.. what the hell is going on?” He asked himself, standing up to see if he could ask Jackson about this─ clearly, the whole pack must have known based on their expressions.

He was about to turn when he bumped into a guy who looked like he's in a hurry─ wavering eyes and sheer panic marring his features. It wasn't Bambam's nature to ask about other people nor to pry on a stranger's worries, and yet the young man found himself handing the trembling guy some water.

“Are you..okay?” Bambam cautiously asked, the thought of finding Jackson pushed back in his thought as he stared at the man whose shoulders were trembling and seemingly on the verge of tears.

“N-no..” The man replied, voice a bit shaky as he held the glass between his palms, looking down on it like he was too afraid to look up at Bambam.

“What's wrong then?” He asked softly as to not scare the poor man. Bambam was confused about why he was talking to this stranger and the fact that he stayed in the first place when he could've made his way to where his hyung is.

“M-my brother…H-he…” The man halted, suddenly raising his head to look around─ it was like he was scared that someone might overhear him talking.

“Your brother what?”

“I need to go.”

Bambam raised his eyebrow at the sudden twist of his attitude, just a few seconds ago he was trembling so much Bambam swore he thought the man might collapse but now it seemed as if he was ready to run for a mile without stopping. He examined how the man looked; he was tall, he looks like the same age as him- maybe even a little younger- a bit lean with a tuft of bright yellow hair that matches his fair complexion. If not for the situation they were in where the man look so desperate to leave, Bambam would've ask if he would want to grab some coffee.

“Wait!” Bambam shouted when the man started walking away, he tried to follow him through the crowd but lost him halfway. Even with that bright hair color, the man seemed to be familiar in weaving through crowds to blend in and leave a situation efficiently.

“Bam!” The said man turned around to face Jackson who was walking towards him, completely forgetting about what he wanted to ask his hyung.

“I saw this man and he seemed to be in trouble.” He started off, earning a serious face from the alpha as he reached the younger. People started leaving as the conference where put to an end, though some have stayed in attempt to get an exclusive interview with the pack leader but to no avail.

“Where is he?”

“I lost him.”

Bambam saw how the alpha's expression changed from serious to confused, even he was confused as to why the man just started walking away.

“Lost him?”

“Yeah, he was with me a while ago but then he said something about his brother before he fled.”

“What happened to his brother?”

“That, I don't know. He walked away before I could even ask for his name.” Bambam replied honestly as they walked back to the office. He couldn't shake off the vibe he was sensing from the stranger nor the look in his face when he bumped into Bambam.

Whoever that was, Bambam needs to know.

“Hyung, do you think he got here by coincidence?” He asked as they stopped in front of office.

“I'm guessing it's not. That man might be here to see someone.” 

If that's the case, then.

“Hyung.”

The alpha turned to see the unyielding and determined expression from the younger, raising both his eyebrows as he let the man continue.

Before, Bambam couldn't care less of other people's lives as long as it doesn't involve him. 

It wasn't him to just suddenly care for someone he doesn't know.

He would rather stay focus than be distracted by anything or anyone.

But now,

“I want to join Luna Crescere, if our theory is right then that man will come back to find who or what he was looking."

He couldn't erase the face in his mind.

"I want to help him."

He needs to find him, he **will** find him.

* * *

To them, it doesn't matter what people think. Be it bad or good. It doesn't matter what other people think about their _dreams,_ their _decisions,_ their _wishes._

To them, what's important is what keeps them striving.

They're their own destiny.

Either they create or destroy their own lives.

“Deep breaths, Lily. You got this.” Jinyoung heard his alpha whisper as they walked towards the stage. The elder’s palm pressed against the small of his back─ providing Jinyoung with a sense of security. It was nerve wracking for the omega to be in front of so many people yelling out his name to ask questions. It was making him feel vulnerable but the hand intertwining with his beneath the table kept him safe and sound.

“I have called you all out today to announce something impertinent for the future of Pesca.” He started, wondering if he sounded just right or shaky─ either way, there's no backing down once he started speaking and he knew that. 

“As you all know, I've been the pack leader for a few years now. Pesca has been governed by Luna Crescere and I can proudly say that my pack has and is currently doing a great job with keeping our citizens safe.” He eyed the crowd, looking left and right to get his point across those people. 

“I would also like to take this opportunity to thank my members who hard carried through blood, sweat and tears as we continue to protect our village. I thank the citizens as well for doing their duties and responsibilities for Pesca. Pesca has been dubbed as the safe haven for omegas, the silent village where crimes are almost nonexistent.” He added, catching a glimpse of Jackson sitting beside him with poise.

“This village is known for their honesty, their virtues and their kindness. That is why I am here today, to finally be honest and true to what I stand for.” Jinyoung watched as people started whispering and asking things that made no sense to him. 

“Being a pack leader is not an easy task. I had to look out not only for myself but the people that surrounds me. There was not a single time where I didn't doubt myself, If I could do it─ if I could be a great leader for this village. People said that they were amazed by the battles I have won. By the enemies I have defeated.

But I knew deep down inside me that I wasn't _enough._ That these people standing in front of me, _my people,_ deserved a better leader.

However, those are the same people that- despite my weakness and jarring reality of what I am- showed how much they support and take pride of calling me their leader.” The omega smiled as he looked at Jackson and his members who were smiling back at him.

“Not only that but those who came into my life and showed me that there's nothing wrong with being true to myself. Of loving myself even with my flaws and imperfections.” The leader spoke softly, eyes staring at his mate who gave his hand a light squeeze before turning to the crowd once more.

“So here I am now, in front of everyone today to speak myself.

We don't have to be afraid to be true to ourselves. We don't have to hide just because the society tell us that we don't fit in. We don't have to let other people dictate what we should do with our lives.

It doesn't matter who we are, what hierarchy we came from, what gender we have nor where we were born. 

_ What matters is that we can **stand** and **speak** for **ourselves.** _

I have once doubted myself, but now I know what I am capable of.” Jinyoung stood up, followed by Jaebeom, Jackson and the rest of the pack. 

He **knows** what he is, he **knows** who he is.

“I'm the pack leader of Luna Crescere of Pesca.”

He's _finally_ ready to face himself.

He's _finally_ ready to fly.

“ _I, Park Jinyoung..._

_Am a omega_ .”

This is just the beginning.

“ **I am Me.** ”

This is just their _**beginning.**_

_**-𝕱𝖎𝖓-** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYYYYYYY!!!!! 📣📣📣📣📣📣
> 
> Our Lily White has officially ended 🤧🤧 Writing this story has been a journey as well, there were times where i thought i would never be able to update but I'm glad i have people around me who helped me through those times. I thank each and everyone of you who read and loved this story of mine. I could never imagine that I'll receive such warm welcome from all of you angels 😢💕 I would also like to take this opportunity to thank @pettypeachie (Go follow her she's a QUEEN 👸) for encouraging me to post this story and for guiding/proofreading/editing chapters for this story. Of course to my moots who showed support and hype this nonsense, i love you guys so much you crackheads 😭💚💙💕💓 To those who left kudos, especially lovely comments, It's amazing how i get to talk to people who loved this story and how much love i receive for it. Thank you so much sweeties 😔💗💖 
> 
> I will be including a short(?) Q&A after this so feel free to drop some questions below 👇👇👇
> 
> AGAIN, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO AMAZING!!! 
> 
> AS ALWAYS...
> 
> I'M 
> 
> OUT!!! 🤪🤙
> 
> \- @Doublegyeoms_ 💌


	24. Q&A ((Extra))

Ayyeeee doublegyeoms here! I'm guessing some of the readers are confused as to what happened in the ending of lily white soooooo I'm going to answer some questions and try to make the ending a bit clearer uwu

To start!

**Is it really over?**

  
_Yes_ and _No._ Lily White is over but the story isn't (that's why it's a series 👀) it's going to continue but under a different title with new characters in addition to those that are in here. It may seem a bit confusing here but I'm sure it'll make sense once we finally read the next story. It's like a new era in a sense (get it? No? Okay.) ksjskjsksjsksjksjsks

  
**Will there be a sequel to this?**

  
The answer is **yes.** The plot is ready though there will be a lot of revision to it along the way. The title is still on debate and there are no current chapters made as of now (it will probably take a few weeks to start with the next story or maybe if I'm not a lazy ass it'll only take a couple of days ksjskjsksjskjsksjsk) but overall there will **_definitely_** be a sequel to Lily White. 😊

**Does Jinyoung know about JB's Father?**

  
No, not exactly. He knows him for being the chairman but not as jaebeom's father. Will that affect their relationship? _Who knows._ But all I wanna say is that it ~~**MIGHT**~~ become one of the conflicts in the next story.

**What happened with Youngjae? What's with youngjae?**

  
If you haven't guessed, youngjae works under jaebeom's father, he took him in when he saw him at the orphanage. Jaebeom dislikes him because his father gave more credits to youngjae rather than his own son as a child. And yes, the chairman owns the hospital/laboratory youngjae works at. Youngjae suffers from _anxiety_ and _Dissociative identity disorder_ or also known as _multiple personality disorder_ (that's why he's seeing and hearing things as well as sometimes changes moods quickly). Youngjae used to look up and respect the chairman until he was forced to give him **_“Carriers”_** in order to stay alive. Don't worry, we'll dwell more into youngjae's back story soon uwu.

**He (youngjae) will sacrifice someone he loves to save himself…again?**

  
Maybe, or maybe not at all. We'll find out soon. 👀

**Who is the brother? Was it gyeom who bam wants to help? Was yugyeom the guy? Is mark the brother?**

  
Tall + yellow hair + fair complexion = ???  
Hmmmmmm…..

Okay but for real though, all of the questions will be answered on the next story. _**When?**_  
I don't know. 🤷♀️ I might fuck around and start writing it now so I could drop the new story soon or I might go on hiatus for a month or two uwu if there are still questions i haven't answer then feel free to ask me and I'll make sure to answer them as much as i could ksjskjsksjsksjsks anyway let's just see where this series will take us but I'm really grateful for those who showed support until the very end of Lily White. 💕 ((i just realized that this shit is already at 5k hits wtf you really read this piece of trash huh? 😭😭))

You guys are seriously the **best** 🤧❣

  
As always,

I'm out! 🤪🤙


	25. The new era [Epilogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces, new friends. New enemies, new obstacles. Can jinyoung still fight despite the changes? Will he be able to protect his people from this chaos or will he meet his own end?
> 
> The real war has just begun.
> 
> The new era is coming.

_7 months later_

It's been a whole 7 months since jinyoung had openly admitted that he was in fact an peculiari but aside from the occasional paparazzi trying to scoop something newsworthy— which by the way was proven futile, it has been rather quiet— too quiet if you ask the pack leader. Don't get him wrong, he was glad for the peace that was happening but it also made him feel like something terrible is bound to happen— a raging storm after the calmness of the sea.

  
“Hyung.” A voice pulled him out of his thought, turning his head to see bambam entering his office. The sudden willingness of the younger to join their pack was still a bit hazy for him but he wouldn't question it, not unless he's planning on something which jinyoung highly doubt. After all, bambam’s Intel has been very useful with giving them updates with what was happening inside the council.

  
“Bammie, what brings you here? I thought you wouldn't be able to go here this week? Did something happened there?” The elder asked as bambam took a sit in front of his desk, a solemn look in his face that could only mean something's going on before it changed into stoic- a façade the younger must’ve perfected through the years.

  
“There has been a few new rules regarding the hierarchy ever since your announcement. One of which is that only certain omegas are given the authority to have privileges like you. If I heard correctly, some higher class alphas were protesting about it, though majority favored your side— especially now that the public has been more willing to take part with the community.”

  
“I see, anything else?”

  
“Yes but this ones not really that notable. There's a new leader who took jooheon’s place.”

  
Jinyoung's ears perked up at the name, remembering the traumatic events he had to face that nearly took his and jackson’s life away. He glanced at bambam who was sporting a stoic face, he really does fit in to be a spy inside that hellhole.

  
“Who? Have you gathered their data?”

  
“I did, hyung.” Bambam responded whilst pulling out his tablet, showing a bio-data of a man with ashy blonde hair.

  
“Sohn Hyun-woo, more known as shownu, a sub-alpha. Born and raised in Bier, the same village he's ruling in the south. Ilios is still the name of the pack although most of the members are new.”

  
A sub-alpha becoming a leader..

  
“Was this because of my rank?”

  
“Him being chosen as the leader? Yes. Although shownu ssi did exhibit potential leadership skills so he is qualified for the position.”

  
“Is he the same?” Jinyoung looked at bambam, eyes oozing with seriousness as bambam shook his head lightly, tapping something on the tablet before showing it again to their leader.

  
It was mindboggling to know that there was once a pack leader as evil as jooheon and jinyoung wouldn't want another devil reigning over those poor people in Bier.

  
“Apparently, he has only conducted patrolling in Bier, no attacks has been made by them in any location nor did they get attacked by other packs. You can say that many villages has been experiencing a strife-free environment.”

  
Jinyoung smiled at that, happy to know that there had been no wars and attacks reported. He somehow felt proud that he was one of the reasons for this peace to arise. Though he is sure that this peace wouldn't last long, not even when they wanted it to.

  
“Okay, tell minhyuk to give Ilios a call, we'll see if we can sign a treaty with them base on this data. I'd also like to know more of the other packs so keep on eye to all of them.” Jinyoung said as bambam remained seated, his expression morphing from stoic to solemn once more whilst jinyoung knitted his eyebrows.

  
“Is there something wrong, bammie?”

  
“Any news with blonde, hyung?” The younger asked whilst jinyoung looked confused for a second before realizing he was talking about the stranger he saw months ago.

  
“No, there has been no sign of him since that day you saw him.”

  
“Do you think he's…” Bambam trailed off, jinyoung quickly caught the hint as he sighed and went over his desk to tap the younger's shoulder.

  
“I'm not sure if he's well but we'll hope for the best.” Jinyoung whispered as bambam nodded meekly, giving the pack leader a soft smile. The omega gave his shoulder a light squeeze as to make sure the younger knows he could talk to him about it. Thankfully, the younger got the signal as he chuckled lightly in response, acknowledging the gentle gesture from the leader.

  
“I don't even know why I'm so worried of him, hyung. I don't even know him that well and yet I couldn’t sleep peacefully at night knowing he’s out there probably in danger.” The omega heard him whispered, his voice faint and mellow as if questioning himself of his actions.

  
He too wonders why the younger is so attached to the stranger when clearly, they don't know each other. No matter how hard he thinks of any possible reasons, he couldn't quite give the younger a proper explanation as to why— he wouldn't want to give false information to bambam when he doesn't even know what was really happening. However, there's one thing that could potentially be the cause to this phenomenon though that too is not quite fitting with their situation.

  
“Bammie? Can I ask you something very… **_personal_**?” Jinyoung asked cautiously, earning a raised eyebrow from the younger.

  
“What is it, hyung?”

  
The omega took a deep breath before meeting eyes with the younger, face void of any humor.

  
“Have you…

Have you found your mate?”

  
The pack leader saw how his eyes widen, a pink tint spreading in his cheeks as he quickly adverted his eyes away.

_I knew it._

  
“W-why are you suddenly asking this question hy-"

  
“You haven't found your _mate…have_ _you_?”

  
Bambam's blush deepened as he cough nervously, fidgeting in his seat whilst he look everywhere aside jinyoung. He have considered having a mate, that's only a common thing. Although he would admit that he's been too focused on finding the chairman's flaws that he often forgets to look for a potential partner. If being totally truthful, he felt like he’s waiting for someone when he have no one to wait for. It’s just that he had this feeling that his future mate is still out there, he just needs to know who and where to find that person. He’s not naïve with the topic either, he have been approached plenty of times but most of them were just a bunch of horny alphas wanting a quick fuck- bambam is too good to be just a “quick fuck", he knows more than that; he deserves more than that.

  
“Hyung please, I don't want to talk about it. How did we even get into that topic in the first place? We were talking about blonde and-" Bambam halted himself from talking when the sudden awareness of what the elder must've been trying to hint crossed his mind.

  
_Could it be?_

  
_But.._

  
“Hyung do you think…” The younger looked at him with questioning eyes whilst jinyoung just sighed once more.

  
“I'm not entirely sure but it can be a great factor as to why.”

  
“B-but hyung.. It’s.. That’s.. Impossible..”

  
Jinyoung knew that; even when it all points to that reason, there's still a loophole in his theory. He knew that bambam imprinting into the stranger or vice versa would be nearly unimaginable especially when they barely met, not to mention that there are only two ways to imprint into someone— one will be if they’ve imprinted early on in their childhood years by vows, that way their instincts would bind them to each other even as they grew older- sort of like a promise to be together once they are ready to mate and be mated; and two will be by a literal imprint- just like jinyoung and jaebeom’s case, of course that includes both parties agreeing with it. In bambam’s case, neither was the answer.

  
“Jinyoung ssi, excuse me but you have to come see this.” Both head turned to see hakyeon standing in front of the door, his expression a mixture of fear and concern.

  
The pack leader gave bambam a quick glance, the younger nodding in response as if saying that hakyeon’s case is more important than what they were discussing— his mating life can be a story for next time anyway.

  
“Lead us.” Was all jinyoung said before the three of them went out of the office and into the village's clinic, making jinyoung worry if one of his members was hurt without his knowledge- if that was the case then he will be gravely disappointed of himself for not being able to do his duties. Although his worry was immediately morphed into confusion as soon as his eyes landed on the person laying on the bed, stunned with all the cuts and bruises the man had in his body. What surprised him more was the color of his hair— it was the brightest yellow he had seen.

“Oh my God.” The omega heard bambam breathe out as jinyoung turned to see the mortified look in his face. Bambam did not hesitate to move closer to the sleeping man, heart in his throat as he scanned the cuts closer, stomach sinking for some reasons he have yet to realize.

  
“Lily.” Jinyoung rapidly looked behind him to see his alpha walking in with a red-eyed minhyuk, probably from crying due to his equally red nose and tear-stained cheeks.

  
“What happened?” The omega asked softly as he held minhyuk’s hands who was already crying once more, he couldn’t understand what he was saying and could only make out the words running, scared and help which made the leader even more worried.  
“Deep breaths minhyuk-ssi.” He gently spoke, assisting the crying beta with his breathing.

  
“Hakyeon-ssi, can you please assist him for some water?” The leader asked as N nodded, carefully guiding minhyuk out of the room whilst whispering comforting words in attempt to stop the man from crying. Jinyoung ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, blaming himself for not being too attentive with the matter on hand.

  
“Hey, don’t stress yourself too much.” He looked up to see jaebeom already looking down on him, hands making its way to the younger’s waist to pull him closer— immediately comforting the omega while he glanced at bambam who was standing still beside the sleeping man.

  
“How did this happened? Why didn’t I know this? I thought.. I thought everything was fine..” Jinyoung whispered under his breathe. Jaebeom was quick to notice of how jinyoung’s voice was hurt so he placed a peck on his forehead as he whispered assurance that it wasn’t jinyoung’s fault.

  
“Who did this to him? How can they do this to him?” The purebred alpha heard him questioned. He have no clue, he too was surprised when he saw minhyuk carrying a bloodied body at the entrance of their village. The man was lucky enough that minhyuk found him earlier or else he would’ve died with blood loss.

  
“I don’t know, maybe some thugs from the other villages. Minhyuk found him while he was patrolling near the gates. I assume he found him running towards this village for help.”

  
Running towards Pesca? Could it be that he was looking for someone again just like what bambam had told them?

  
“What did the nurse said about his wounds?”

  
“Some were needed to be stitched because of how deep the cuts were, though there were also knife cuts and bruises. Seems like this guy tried to fight back but failed so he escaped. They had put gauze over those that were stitched and let some small wounds exposed to heal on their own using some ointments.”  
“How long was he asleep?”

  
“I’m not sure, probably four to five hours but since he probably was already unconscious before he even reached the main gate, I think it’ll be more than seven hours now.”

  
Jinyoung stared at the young silver haired man who was still as a rock since the moment he stood there, pitying him for having to see someone he waited in this condition. He detached himself from the alpha as he walked towards bambam who was quietly looking at the sleeping man. Worry and pain evident in his face as his hands tremble lightly.

  
“Bam-ah..”

  
“He’ll be _fine,_ right hyung? He… he’ll wake up soon right?” Jinyoung’s heart ached as he heard how the younger’s voice cracked. Bambam didn’t know where the pain of seeing the stranger in this kind of situation came from, but it was there— it was clear and it was painful.

  
“We’ll hope for his recovery bammie. For now, why don’t you just stay in the village? The sun has already set so it’s better for you to spend the night here since it can be dangerous to travel back at this time of the day.” The leader offered as bambam nodded, not even once letting his eyes off the man he had been waiting for the past week.

  
“Okay then, you can go and stay at the guest hous-“

  
“Hyung can i.. can I just stay here instead?”

Jinyoung was taken aback by his words, he knew that the younger was waiting for this man for days now but it’s still a puzzle for the omega on why bambam exhibits so much concern to the stranger.

  
“Are you sure about that bammie? I mean, you can visit him again first thing in the morning.”

  
“No hyung, I want to stay here. I have a feeling that I need to stay here. **_Please.._** ” Bambam spoke, finally glancing at the omega who was still debating on whether to let the younger stay or not. The stranger is wounded but what if someone tries to hunt down the man and attacks them both in the middle of the night? He can send out a patrolling group but then again what if the stranger tries to attack bambam thinking he was one of them because of sheer panic?

  
“Bam-ah i-“

  
“Go ahead, you can stay here.” Jinyoung’s eyes widen as he looked beside him to see jaebeom staring at the youngest. He couldn’t read what he was thinking nor what he was trying to prove. Is he provoking bambam? Is this a reverse psychology tactic? Or is he genuinely letting bambam stay inside a room with a complete stranger?

  
“Jaebeom h-“

  
“It’s okay lily, trust him.”

  
_Trust him?_

  
He does. He just doesn’t _trust_ the stranger.

  
“Please hyung, I swear I won’t hesitate to fight back if he tries to hurt me.” Bambam assured whilst jinyoung just sighed, earning a soft smile from bambam who squeezed his hands in assurance.

“I’ll be fine, hyung. I have a feeling that he’s not an enemy.”

  
Jinyoung sure do hope so, because the last time he, himself, said that; he end up nearly getting killed.

  
“Okay, but make sure to give me updates. That’s not a leader’s command, that’s a hyung’s request.”

Bambam couldn’t help but to chuckle at his words, thankful that jinyoung and Luna Crescere welcomed him to their pack without hesitation.

  
“I will, hyung. Thank you.”

* * *

“Jinyoungieeeeeeee~ I’m getting bored here.” The said man laughed softly as he looked at the screen of his laptop, seeing the pouting puppy on the other side of it. Jinyoung was invited to speak at the international conference for his act of bravery on speaking out for those on the lower ranks and revealing his identity yet after considering the events that could happen if he so ever decided to go, the advantages of it were overturned by the many disadvantages they could get in return. Hence, **this.**

  
“Seun ah, didn’t you enthusiastically agreed to go there by yourself. I didn’t even forced you to go but you insisted.” Jinyoung teased, leaning back at the dining chair he was seated with a triumph smirk once the puppy’s frown deepened.

  
“But that’s because that stupid wolf started it first!” The alpha scowled lightly as jinyoung just shook his head with a laugh. It was a funny sight to be honest, jaebeom and jackson fighting over who was going to attend the conference in jinyoung’s stead since the omega told them that he can do it alone. In the end, jackson was chosen and it made him happy— thinking he finally won a match against jaebeom which he quickly regretted now that he’s stuck with pack leaders talking about issues jackson couldn’t care less.

  
“Just a few more days seunie-ah, then I’ll make sure to cook something for you when you get back here.” Jackson’s eyes lit up as a huge grin made its way to his face, making him look like a grinning fool.

  
“That’s a deal! I need to go now, this damn time zone is really fucking up with my schedules I swear. I’ll talk to you later okay? Bye!” Jinyoung just waved before the video ended, a sigh escaping his lips as he close the laptop in front of him. He couldn’t tell him about what happened or for sure he’ll get worried. Jackson’s already dealing with the matters there so he doesn’t need more problems to handle. Moving to look outside his window, he couldn’t help but to feel anxious by the sudden incident that happened to the blonde man. Who would go to such length and hurt someone so young? Why would that person be so cruel?

  
Are people truly evil since the beginning? Or were they _once_ good people who turned bad?

  
Jinyoung didn’t noticed that his body was tense until he felt two strong arms wrapping around him from behind, making his muscles relax as he leaned back closer to the heat of his alpha. There were times that jaebeom would just randomly give him a hug— especially during times were jinyoung would be stress or sad, no words but still the younger could tell what the elder was trying to say.

  
“Do you think I did the right decision to let bambam stay there?” he mumbled, closing his eyes as he let the warmth of his lover embrace him fully. He still worries for the sub-beta even when he had texted him twice since they left, he just don’t want anything bad to happen to one of his members again.

  
“You did the right decision for respecting his decision, lily.” Jinyoung caught his words in between the soft kisses that were travelling from his shoulder to the crook of his neck, sighing in contentment as he tilted his neck to the side so the purebred could easily access the smooth flesh. Purring once he felt the elder’s hand slowly gliding lower— eyes flew open in a speed of lightning as soon as his ears heard the ringing of his phone, earning a low grunt of the alpha who was pushed back from doing what he loves to do the most.

  
“Bambam what happened? Are you okay?” Jinyoung let the question slip his mouth in a hurry. He stiffened when sobs where the only thing he could here from the other line. Quick on his feet, the omega bolted out of the room— phone still in his ears as he repeatedly asked the younger about what happened.

  
“H-hyung.. h-he’s..” The younger’s words faltered, making jinyoung ran as fast as he could and rushed inside the room where they left them. Slamming the door open, he heaved as he scanned the room for any sign of danger— sighing once he realized they were safe and sound.

  
“Bambam-ah what the hell happened?” He asked looking at the younger who was holding the still sobbing stranger in his hands.

  
“I don’t know hyung, I doze off then I heard screaming. When I opened my eyes I saw him crying so I tried to calm him down but he wasn’t listening. Then I h-hugged him, only then did he became more hush.”

  
Jinyoung took a quickly glance at how bambam’s hands were patting the back of the stranger whilst the stranger’s hands were wrapped around bambam tightly, as if afraid that someone might take him away which to someone else might look a bit odd since both didn’t really knew each other.

  
“Did you…get his name?” Bambam shook his head.

  
“He doesn’t want to speak. I think he’s still shaken up from what happened.” Jinyoung nodded in response, crouching down to level them since they somehow ended up sitting on the floor.

  
“Hi.” He softly spoke, gaining a wary glance from the yellow haired man. He looked so scared and lost that it made jinyoung want to protect the boy at all cost. He looks younger than youngjae, maybe the same age as bambam or so.

  
“You can stay here if you want. We won’t let anyone hurt you here.” The leader found himself saying, surprised by his own words due to the fact that he was just doubting the stranger a few hours ago. There was just something with his doe hazel eyes that made him look so vulnerable and fragile.

  
“w-who..” He heard him mumbled, smile still adorning his face as he pat his yellow hair gently, the younger flinching at the first touch before relaxing gradually.  
“I’m jinyoung-hyung. The leader of Luna Crescere. What about you? What’s your name?”

  
“K..” Both eyes were now trained towards the mustard haired boy, waiting for him to finally speak of his name.

  
“Kim..

**Kim yugyeom..”**

  
_Yugyeom?_

  
Bambam suddenly felt himself getting dizzy, a hazy memory he didn’t know he had clouding his mind.

  
_Yugyeom.._

  
_Yugyeom.._

  
_‘bambam-ah! Your promise! Remember your promise okay? Wait for me.’_

  
_‘bambam-ah!’_

  
_‘bambam-ah!’_

  
**“Bambam!”** The said man flinched as he heard jinyoung shout his name, blinking while looking at the omega who looked concerned.

  
Did he zoned out?

  
_What was that.._

  
It felt like he remembered something, but then he couldn’t remember what it was now.

  
“You, why are you crying?”

  
...Crying?

  
Bambam touched his cheek and sure enough there were tears rolling down his face.

Why was he crying?

He looked down to meet eyes with yugyeom, feeling the distinct changes with how his heart beat. Smiling delicately due to the wondering eyes of the man.

“Ah, I got dust in my eyes. That’s all.” He dismissed, chuckling as he wiped the remaining tears off.  
Somehow, he didn’t want the man to worry about him— not because he’s uncomfortable, but because he doesn’t like seeing him look sad.

_Who are you, really?_

“Okay then, yugyeom-ssi, can you please tell us what happened? Who are you looking for?”

  
Yugyeom stiffened at that, bambam felt how his hold tightened and how he moved closer to him.

  
“Don’t worry yugyeom-ah, you can say it. Just like jinyoung-hyung told you, you can trust us.” Bambam whispered, earning a hesitant nod before loosening his hold from the silver haired man. Jinyoung watched the two with curious eyes, baffled beyonds words at how bambam could manage to make him agree so quickly.

  
Both men waited for him to talk as his mouth opened and close, as if not entirely sure on when to start and how to end.

  
“I..” he started, looking down the ground in fear— remembering of what he have gone through and what his beloved brother is going through.

  
His brother..

  
“I.. I need help.” He looked up and locked eyes with jinyoung who was listening intently. Gulping, he continued.

  
“My brother is in danger. Please.. Please help him, _**please help us**_.” His voice cracked, sadness swirling in his heart as the face of his brother flashed in his mind. How his brother urged him to escape, how he pushed him away for yugyeom to be safe, how yugyeom wandered around until he stumbled upon and old friend at the hospital.

  
He has been always the one who needed saving, he was always the one who needed to be protected. But now that his brother is held captive, he can’t just wait and stand idly by. This time, he’ll save him, this time he’ll be the one protecting.

  
He just need to learn how to be stronger.

  
“I beg of you jinyoung-hyung,..

* * *

_Help me save my brother._ ”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACKKKKKKK (not really but ig you could say that ksjdksjdksjsksj) This was supposed to be up months ago but i got too distracted hhhhhhhh my writing capacity can only function one au a day but my mind is just 🤡 
> 
> On a brighter side, I'll be updating this series soon (idk how soon but you get the point) and i hope there are still people who remember lily white even though me myself forgot about this story for months now ksjsksjsksjsksjsksjksjsksjsksj
> 
> Yeah.... i guess that's all(?) Sooooooo...
> 
> I'm OUT 🤪 (missed saying that tbh)


End file.
